Blog użytkownika:Tawny Owl/Into a Fantasy
thumb|400px|Okładka bloga - mojego autorstwa. Zakaz kopiowania.Hej :) To moje pierwsze opowiadanie, nawet nie wiem, czy ktoś to będzie czytał. Pożyjemy, zobaczymy. Tytuł wziął się z jedenej z moich ulubionych piosenek "Into a Fantasy" Aleksandra Rybaka. Tekst tej piosenki tak samo jak "For The Dancing And The Dreaming" pojawi się w prologu. Nie wiem, czy zrobię Hiccstrid. Nie lubię, i nie umiem pisać romansideł. Tu się mogą niektórzy rozczarować, sory. Ale moim zdaniem JWS to opowieść o przyjaźni smoka z wikingiem, nie o zakochanej parze. No. Nie będę spojlerować. Jak nikt nie będzie czytał, to nie będę pisać. Powiem tylko, że Czkawka wygląda raczej jak w JWS 2 i jest w wieku ok 20 lat (zmieniłam z 15, pasuje? :P). Wolę jego wygląd z drugiej części ^^ Zapraszam do przeczytania (uprzedzam, na początku będzie nudno, potem się rozkręci) :D PROLOG Zielonooka kobieta siedziała na drewnianym, starym już krześle. Patrzyła na swoje dłonie, w których ściskała małą, pluszową zabawkę Zębacza. Wpatrywała się w nią obojętnie, jednak tak nie było. Zamknęła wilgotne oczy i zaczęła cicho nucić. Melodia była bardzo smutna, mimo, że śpiewała ją kiedyś z uśmiechem na ustach i jako wesołą piosenkę: I have a dream. You are there. High above the clouds somewhere. Rain is falling from the skies, but it never touches you; you’re way up high… No more worries, no more fears. You have made them disappear. Sadness tried to steal the show, but now it feels like many years ago… Dalej nie potrafiła śpiewać, bo to wszystko było kłamstwem. Wielkim, gorzkim kłamstwem. Kiedyś prawdą… KIEDYŚ… Dlaczego nie zabiła tego smoka? Dlaczego na to pozwoliła?! Te pytania dręczyły ją od dziewiętnastu lat, bez końca… Tyle lat minęło, jednak ona nigdy nie zapomni i ten widok zawsze już zostanie w jej pamięci. Nic tego nie zmieni… Stara rana nigdy się nie zagoi… Drzwi lekko zaskrzypiały. Kobieta jednak nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Zaczęła za to jeszcze bardziej płakać. Jednak cicho, jakby bała się, że ta osoba, która właśnie weszła do pokoju, będzie się z niej śmiała. On jednak usiadł naprzeciwko niej na łóżku i jakby westchnął. Sam zaczął śpiewać swoją, inną piosenkę: I’ll swim and sail on savage seas with never a fear of drowning and gladly ride the waves of life if you would marry me. No scorching sun, nor freezing cold will stop me on my journe if you will promise me your heart… Umilkł, widząc, że jego żona nadal milczy. Wtem ona, nadal nie podnosząc głowy, zaśpiewała jeszcze ciszej niż poprzednio: And love me for eternity. My dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me. But I’ve no need for mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me. Wiking się uśmiechnął i dalej śpiewał, tym razem głośniej i z uśmiechem, co jej też się udzieliło. W końcu śpiewali razem tańcząc i śmiejąc się: To love and kiss, to sweetly hold for the dancing and the dreaming. Through all life’s sorrows and all nights, I’ll keep your laugh inside me! I’ll swim and sail on savage seas with never a fear of drowning! I’d gladly ride the waves so white And you will marry me! Gdy kończyli, kobieta spojrzała na pustą kołyskę, która stała tu, odkąd pamiętała. ~ Potem znów przysłoniła wszystko mgła, wszystko ucichło i zaległa ciemność… Chłopak otworzył oczy… ~ Na razie tyle :) Naet nie wiem, czy ktoś będzie to czytał. Wiem, prolog dziwny. Jak całe opowaiadanie. Ale nadal mam nadzieję, że ktoś tu zajrzy :) ROZDZIAŁ I Valka westchnęła. Bo cóż miała zrobić? Ta piosenka niewiele dała… Nagle usłyszeli głośny huk, potem krzyk i świst. Ciemne niebo nocy rozbłysło ogniem. Ryk wściekłości się powtórzył. - Smoki! Podnieść alarm! Atakować! - ktoś krzyczał. - Muszę iść… - Stoick westchnął. - Uważaj. - zdążyła tylko powiedzieć Valka, zanim jej mąż wyszedł. Nie miała zamiaru iść za nim. Nie chciała patrzeć na te ziejące ogniem gady. Piekielne smoki! Bestie z piekła rodem! To wszystko ich wina… Kiedyś chciała je ratować… Wierzyła w nie… Wszyscy mieli ją za wariatkę. Teraz już wiedziała dlaczego. Cały obraz miała przed oczami… .............. Tego wieczoru siedziała jak zwykle przy śpiącym już Czkawce. Był taki mały i słaby… Nie miał jeszcze nawet roku. Urodził się zbyt wcześnie… Ona jednak wierzyła, że mu się uda. Potrzebował tylko czasu. Wzięła go na ręce. Obudził się, jednak nie płakał. Wpatrywał się swoimi zielonymi oczami w Valkę. Uśmiechnął się i zaśmiał. Kobieta się rozpromieniła i jeszcze bardziej przytuliła syna. On znów zasnął. Odłożyła go do kołyski i wyszła przed dom. Tuż przed nią przeleciał Gronkiel z owcą w szponach.Zwykły atak. Jak zwykle, nic nowego. Nagle tuż przed nią upadł związany w sieć dziki Koszmar Pomocnik. Jeden z wikingów rzucił się na smoka z toporem uniesionym nad głową. Podbiegła do niego i zatorowała mu drogę w ostatniej chwili. Już się zamachnął nad głową smoka, jednak się zatrzymał, widząc kobietę. - Nie! - krzyknęła. - To niczego nie da! To nie rozwiązanie!On wpatrywał się w nią jak na wariatkę. Nic sobie z tego nie robiła. Spojrzał ostatni raz na smoka, który już zdążył się uwolnić i właśnie odleciał, odwrócił się i odszedł szybkim krokiem. Udało jej się uratować jeszcze dwa smoki. Jeden odleciał, drugiego złapano w sieć i zawleczono obolałego na Smoczą Arenę.Walka już prawie minęła. Smoki zabierały ostatki ryb i owiec, wikingowie łapali pojedyńcze gady w cieci lub klatki.Nagle rozległ się świst. Wszyscy go usłyszeli. Z chwilą narastał, aż w końcu przerodził się w huk. Niebieskie światło rozbłysło nad jedną z wież, która po chwili eksplodowała, a jej resztki stanęły w płomieniach.' - Nocna Furia! - wszyscy wrzeszczeli. - Kryć się! Rozległ się kolejny huk. Druga wieża została zniszczona. Ciemny cień poszybował po niebie. Nagle zrobił gwałtowny zwrot i usiadł na dachu jednego z domów. Valka spojrzała w tamtą stronę. Widziała czarnego jak nocne niebo smoka zbliżającego się do okna. W końcu przez nie wskoczył, co było jednak mało widoczne w ciemnościach. Tylko ona to zauważyła. Przeraziła się. To był jej dom, a noszący śmierć smok właśnie wleciał do pokoju, gdzie spał Czkawka! Puściła się pędem w tamtą stronę. - Nie! Proszę… - szeptała. Wpadła do pokoju. To, co zobaczyła, po prostu ją zszokowało. Nocna Furia, nadal jednak mało widoczna w cieniu, lizała delikatnie niemowlaka. Chłopiec się śmiał i próbował dotknąć pyska smoka. Gdy kobieta wbiegła do pokoju, gad się przestraszył i drapnął przez przypadek malca w brodę. Czkawka pisnął przestraszony. Valka stała w drzwiach i nie wiedziała, co robić. Smok na nią spojrzał. Białoszare ślepia wpatrywały się w nią z zainteresowaniem. Chciała podbiec do kołyski, jednak smok rozłożył momentalnie skrzydła. Wziął w łapy zawiniątko z Czkawką i wyleciał przez okno… Kobieta dopiero po chwili zrozumiała, co się stało. Upadłą na kolana i zaczęła płakać. Niespodziewanie do pokoju wpadł Stoick. - Co… co się stało, Val? - spytał łagodnie i pomógł jej wstać. - Czka… Czkawka… - wyjąkała. - Smok… Nie… Proszę… - Co? - wódź nie zrozumiał. Dopiero po chwili pojął. - Co?! Nie! Nie! Podszedł chwiejnym krokiem do kołyski. Była pusta… Podoba się? Mam nadzieję, że jest okey i może być :) C.D.N. ROZDZIAŁ II Czkawka otworzył oczy. Od pewnego czasu śnił mu się ten sam sen. Kobieta na krześle, która cicho nuci smutną piosenkę. Chłopak znał ją na pamięć, zapisał ją w swoim szkicowniku.Potem zawsze przychodził jakiś mężczyzna i zaczynał śpiewać inną pieśń. Jednak jej słów nigdy Czkawka nie mógł zapamiętać. Wylatywały mu z głowy, zanim jeszcze zdążył się obudzić. W końcu zawsze kobieta też zaczęła się uśmiechać i śmiać, nawet tańczyć… Poczuł coś ciepłego i wilgotnego na policzku. Zerwał się. - Szczerbatek! - krzyknął, a smok się zaśmiał, jak to smoki potrafią. - Naprawdę? - Zaczął strzepywać ze swojego ubrania ślinę. Najwyraźniej ten piekielny gad wylizał do podczas snu od stóp do głowy, bo cały był mokry. - Bardzo śmieszne. - mruknął jeszcze. Wyszedł z jaskini. Od razu o mało nie stratowało go stado małych Szponiaków. Poleciały oczywiście do Oszołomostracha, który jeszcze drzemał w kraterze napełnionym wodą. - To co? Idziemy polatać? - spytał Czkawka. Nocna Furia pozwoliła wsiąść chłopakowi na grzbiet i razem wylecieli ze Smoczego Sanktuarium na otwarte morze. - Słuchaj, może byśmy odwiedzili dziś lub jutro Czerwoną Śmierć? - zagadnął chłopak. Szczerb zamruczał niezadowolony.- Tak wiem, podczas pierwszego wtargnięcięcia do jej góry było nie ciekawie, ale teraz przecież nas lubi. Chyba… - No właśnie - odpowiedział po smoczemu Szczerbol. - Jak chcesz… - powiedział zrezygnowany Czkawka. Latali całe popołudnie robiąc najróżniejsze sztuczki w powietrzu, aż w końcu postanowili odpocząć na jednej z niewielkich wysp, których łańcuch rozpościerał się pod nimi. Nie były one zamieszkane, no chyba, że przez zwierzęta, więc mogli liczyć na spokój. Czkawka uczył się strzelać z łuku, który sam sobie zrobił i wziął ze sobą. Szło mu coraz lepiej. Strzelał celnie z coraz większych odległości. Nie był umięśniony, raczej chudy i drobny, jednak miał dobrego cela. - Mógłbyś już przestać strzelać tym czymś. - powiedział w końcu Szczerb, który od pewnego czasu patrzył na treningi przyjaciela siedząc na skale i grzejąc się na słońcu. Chłopak nie miał siły dyskutować. Był już zmęczony, od około dwóch godzin tylko strzelał, a potem wyjmował strzały z drzew, które były najczęściej jego celem. - Wydaje mi się, że mieliśmy ODPOCZĄĆ, a nie jeszcze bardziej się męczyć. - zauważył czarny smok. Czkawka tylko przewrócił oczami. Usiadł koło niego, jednak nie na długo. W oddali usłyszeli róg. Co to było? -spytał, podnosząc się. - Nic dobrego. odparł Szczerbatek. * * * Niedaleko od wąskiej plaży wyspy, między morskimi skałami kryła się cała flota statków. Czkawka jednak dobrze je widział, skryty w wysokiej trawie na wydmach. Statki były inne, niż chłopak dotąd widział. Wielkością przerastały zwykle statki wikingów zamieszkających pobliskie wyspy. Jedna łódź był jednak znacznie mniejsza niż inne i różniła się budową. Miała niskie drewniane relingi, wznoszące się w przedniej części statku i znów opadające na dziobie. Od niego odchodziły dwa wygięte w łuk maszty, na których zawieszone były dwa trójkątne żagle, granatowe w żółte wzory. Relingi wznoszą się także ku rufie statku, która zakończona jest wysokim koszem. Nocna Furia stała nieruchomo koło swojego jeźdźca i jak zahipnotyzowana też wpatrywała się w łodzie. Po chwili jednak Szczerb drgnął niespokojny. - Drago… - Co…? - Czkawka odwrócił wzrok na niego. - Nie poznajesz statków? A ci ludzie w futrach białych niedźwiedzi? Czy to nie znajome? - O nie… - chłopak zrozumiał. - Myślałem, że nie żyje. Odkąd nalazł pisklę tego Oszołomostracha… Ale co on tutaj robi? I ten mniejszy statek, z granatowymi żaglami w żółte wzory mi jakoś do niego nie pasuje… - Nie mam pojęcia, co to. I nie chcę wiedzieć. - odparł smok. Siedzieli tak jeszcze niemal aż do zachodu słońca schowani w zaroślach, jednak flota najwyraźniej nie zamierzała odpływać. - Trzeba się tam zakraść i dowiedzieć o co chodzi. Pójdę, gdy zapadnie całkowity zmrok i większość wikingów pójdzie spać, a ty będziesz stać na czatach, jakby co, to dasz mi sygnał. - szepnął jeździec. Szczerbatek się oburzył. - To ty, beze mnie, będziesz narażał życie, a ja mam tu sterczeć? Też chcę, jak możesz mnie zostawić? Poza tym, jak uciekniesz, jak ktoś cię zobaczy? Pływać przecież nie będziesz, złapią cię, a nawet nie masz jak się tam dostać. Pomyślałeś o tym? Czkawka przewrócił oczami. - Dobrze, ale jak wszystko popsujesz to cię uduszę. - Jak chcesz. Zobaczysz jeszcze, uratuję ci skórę, niewdzięczniku. - i popchnął chłopaka w krzaki. - No wiesz co? - krzyknął Czkawka wstając z ziemi. - Nie, nie wiem. No i rodział drugi :)) Chciałam go wstawić wczoraj, ale coś mi się popsuło w laptopie. Może jeszcze jeden rozdzialik będzie dzisiaj. ROZDZIAŁ III Mężczyzna w płaszczu ze smoczej skóry chodził nerwowo w swojej kajucie w kółko. Za chwile tego nie wytrzyma. Tego czekania. Jeszcze trochę, a po prostu wybuchnie, był tego pewny. Nienawidził czekać. Był on silnie zbudowany, umięśniony i wysoki. Czarne i ciężkie włosy układały się w dredy. Na twarzy miał mnóstwo blizn, które nigdy nie miały się zagoić. W końcu usłyszał odgłos kroków. Nie był to jeden człowiek, najwyżej trzej. Oby to było to, na co Drago Krwawodoń czekał. Miał już wszystkiego tego dość. Jak on śmie kazać mu czekać? Ktoś zapukał do drzwi i nie czekając na odpowiedź wszedł do pomieszczenia. Było ono przepełnione ściętymi głowami smoków wiszących na ścianach. Na półkach były tylko i wyłącznie mapy i pobliskich wysp, i dalekich lądów. Na podłodze leżała ściągnięta skóra Koszmara Pomocnika. Można by powiedzieć, że ten, kto prowadził ten statek i spał w tej kajucie, jest jakimś smoczym kłusownikiem, co w rzeczywistości było bardzo blisko prawdy. Dwoje ludzi ciężkim krokiem przekroczyło próg drzwi. Był to jeden z ludzi Drago wraz z innym człowiekiem, który niepewnie rozglądał się w około. Jednak sprawiał wrażenie pewnego siebie. Był silnie zbudowany i barwnie ubrany. Nosił grube buty, granatowe spodnie oraz jasnobeżowy podkoszulek bez rękawów i szkarłatną tunikę. Biegła aż do ud, gdzie rozdzielała się w dwa wiszące z przodu pasy. Na ramiona zarzuconą miał jakby futrzastą, jasnobrązową kamizelkę spiętą z przodu srebrną klamrą w kształcie sowy. Na brodzie miał wymalowany srebrny znak a czarne włosy były zaczesane do tyłu. U pasa miał kilka sztuk mieczy. - Gdzie z tymi rękami?! - krzyknął, gdy człowiek w futrze białego niedźwiedzia próbował zabrać mu miecze. - Spokojnie, to nie będzie potrzebne. - powiedział Drago. - Drago! - ucieszył się Eret, jednak to było sztuczne szczęście. - O co chodzi? - Tak, no właśnie, o co chodzi? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Krwawdoń. Eret nienawidził, gdy tak odpowiadał. To zawsze znaczyło, że coś jest nie tak. - Dlaczego kazałeś jemu mnie przyprowadzić? - spojrzał znacząco na człowieka stojącego w kącie. - Gdzie smoki, które mi obiecałeś? - mężczyzna zignorował pytanie Ereta. - Co? - zdziwił się chłopak. - Przecież ci je dostarczyłem. Jeden Koszmar Pomocnik, cztery Śmiertniki Zębacze i nawet jeden Szybki Szpic… - wyliczał. - Obiecałeś dwa Koszmary Pomocniki. - Drago nadal wydawał się spokojny. - No… Tak… - Etet zaczął się nerwowo drapać po głowie. - Niestety jeden uciekł i… - UCIEKŁ?! - huknął Krwawdoń. - Nie pamiętasz naszej umowy? Jeden smok uciekiniej - o jeden mniej z palców u twojej dłoni. - kłósownik przełknął nerwowo ślinę. - Tym razem ci daruję. OSTATNI RAZ! Masz przecież takie ładne te swoje palce, nie? Bez nich nie złapiesz mi tego smoka. Masz mi do jutra po południu go dostarczyć, inaczej… - chwycił miecz u pasa i się zamachnął. Eret się cofnął, bojąc się, że to w niego celuje. Ostrze jednak go ominęło i trafiło w jeden z łbów Zębiroga, przepoławiając go niemal na pół. Drago się zaśmiał. "Skończony wariat’’ - pomyślał Eret. Nie wiedział, czy tan łeb smoka to będzie jego głowa czy tego Pomocnika… Nie przepadał za Drago, ale co mógł poradzić. Łapał dla niego te latające gady, które on potem wykorzystywał do swojej smoczej armii. A gdy wracał z niczym - ledwo mógł wstać z ziemi. Więc lepiej łapać smoki i ratować własną skórę. - To zawsze poprawia mi humor. - rechotał mężczyzna. Podszedł do Ereta zostawiając miecz w łbie potwora. Nie zamierzał go wyjmować. Tak lepiej wygląda. - Potrzebuję jak najwięcej smoków, skoro chcę podbić cały Archipelag Barbarzyński. - uśmiechnął się, za to Eret skrzywił. - Co, nie pasuje? Berselgowie - już, Zakute Wyspy - już, Moczary Włamywaczek - już i nadal mogę tak wymieniać! Teraz… może… O! - spojrzał na mapę. - Co powiesz na Berk? Całkiem niezłe plemię, a wyspa spora. Jednak nie poradzą sobie z moimi smokami! - Chcesz zaatakować Berk? - spytał Eret, mimo, że dobrze słyszał. - Nie słyszałeś? - Drago go przycisnął do ściany, jednak po chwili puścił. - Nienawidzę powtarzać czegoś kilka razy. Przygotujcie wszystko. - powiedział do człowieka stojącego nadal w kącie w cieniu. - Jutro rano wypływamy. Po dwóch tygodniach będziemy na miejscu a wtedy… rozpęta się prawdziwe piekło… W tej chwili za oknem mignęła ciemna postać człowieka. Zauważył ją tylko Eret, który stał przodem do okna. - Co się tak gapisz? - zapytał zdenerwowany już Drago. -Ktoś jest za oknem. - wyszeptał chłopak. - Co? - Krwawdoń podszedł do okna i w tech chwili prawie go nie zmiotło. Silny podmuch wiatru uderzył go w twarz i zobaczył sylwetkę ciemnego smoka wzbijającego się do lotu. - ŁAPAĆ GO! - wrzasnął wybiegając na pokład statku. Wszyscy rzucili się do wyrzutni sieci. Eret również.Smok także atakował. Co chwila wystrzelał w stronę statków plazmą. - Czy to… Nocna Furia? - szepnął Drago, jednak po chwili uśmiechnął się chciwie. - Nocna Furia! Wszystkim dech zaparło i na chwile przestali strzelać. Jedyny Eret zatrzymał zimną krew i korzystając z nieuwagi smoka strzelił siecią wprost na niego. Smok spadł do wody niedaleko jednego statków rozbryzgując wodę. Niektórzy wskakiwali do wody, by podpłynąć jak najszybciej do smoka i go obezwładnić, ponieważ nadal się rzucał, a inny wsiadali do małych łodzi przymocowanych na bokach głównych statków.W pewnej chwili się jednak zatrzymali. Nad smokiem rozbłysła strużka ognia, która następnie się powiększył tworząc płonący miecz, a raczej klingę. Ogień błysnął, a liny związujące smoka pękły. - Co do… - Drago był wściekły. W tej chwili na grzbiecie smoka zauważył czarną sylwetkę. - Ktoś ujeżdża tego smoka! Łapać ich! Nie mogą uciec! Było już jednak za późno. Smok poderwał się z wody i wleciał w ciemne chmury nocy. Nikomu tym razem nie udało się go trafić. Był zbyt szybki. - Nie! NIE! - wrzeszczał Krawdoń. - Dawaj tego smoka! - wskoczył na Koszmara Pomocnika, którego upolował Eret i swoją laską zmusił go, by wzbił się w powietrze. Po chwili byli już wysoko, ledwie Drago widział w ciemnościach statki.Coś ciemnego przeleciało nad nimi. Ciemny cień sunął gładko po nocnym niebie.Drago poczuł jak COŚ, a raczej KTOŚ stoi za nim na grzbiecie smoka. Odwrócił się. Czarna sylwetka trzymała w ręku miecz, który płonął żywym ogniem. Drago wstał i dobył własnego miecza. Jednak po chwili już nic nie widział. Osoba przeskoczyła nad nim i wylądowała obok głowy Pomocnika. Zaczęła coś szeptać w nieznanym Krwawodoniowi języku. - Ty! - wrzasnął i rzucił się na wikinga, który go tak bardzo denerwował. On jednak w ostatniej chwili po prostu zeskoczył z gada. Drago znieruchomiał.Usłyszał ryk i tuż przed nim ukazała się Nocna Furia z człowiekiem na grzbiecie. Postać zagwizdała. Koszmar Pomocnik znieruchomiał. Machał tylko skrzydłami. Źrenice stały się cieniutkie i pełne nienawiści. Czar laski Drago już na niego nie działał. Zaryczał, aż Krwawdoń się zachwiał. - Ty nędzny, nieposłuszny gadzie! Natychmiast przestań! - wrzasnął z furią w oczach. Machnął swoją laską, by ponownie nauczyć tego bydlaka posłuszeństwa, jednak w połowie obrotu smok ją chwycił i pociągnął za nią tak, że Drago spadł z jego grzbietu. - Co?! Ciemna postać wykonała ruch ręką. Płonący smok zanurkował, złapał Drago szponami i wrzucił do Oceanu. Zanim wiking wpadł do wody, zaważył jak dwie ciemne sylwetki smoków odlatujących coraz dalej… I kolejny rodział! Dziękuję za tyle kometarzy! Jak dla mnie, to dużo :)) Cieszę się, że podoba Wam się moje opowiadanie. C.D.N. ROZDZIAŁ IV Wylądował za Drago na grzbiecie Pomocnika. Odwrócił się. Czkawka już dawno nie widział jego szpetnej twarzy… Pełno blizn i ta wieczna wściekłość i chęć zemsty w oczach. Nie, on nie zniesie dłużej jego spojrzenia…Przeskoczył nad nim, co ledwo mu się udało. Odepchnął się od jego parku i wylądował przy głowie gada. Szczerbatek w pogotowiu leciał tuż pod nimi, ale najpierw trzeba uwolnić tego biedaka od szaleńca, który chce go wykorzystać do Smoczej Armii. Nie może go tak zostawić, chociaż jednego musi uratować, bo wie, że wszystkich nie da rady. Ale jeden to już coś. Czkawka zaczął szeptać Koszmarowi po smoczemu co ma zrobić, jeśli chce uciec Drago i sprawił (dzięki Smoczymiętce, która nie tylko obezwładnia smoki, ale też pomaga im dojść do zdrowia, lub, jak w tym przypadku, sprawia, że smok chwilowo jest odporny na hipnotyzację. Tak się dzieje, ponieważ to ta trawa wtedy skupia uwagę smoka i gady po prostu nie widzą innej rzeczy poza nią.) że laska Drago nie będzie na niego na chwilę działała. W tej chwili Krwawdoń rzucił się na młodego wikinga, jednak on zeskoczył na grzbiet Szczerbatka. Zagwizdał, co miało być sygnałem dla Pomocnika, żeby działać. Gad zrzucił Drago z siebie i wrzucił do oceanu, a potem poszybował za Nocną Furią. - Widzisz? Mówiłem, że wszystko popsujesz… - Czkawka zaczął się droczyć ze Szczerbem, gdy lecieli już spokojnie pod cieniem nocy po niebie. - Ja? Ja?! - krzyknął smok. - To ciebie zauważyli, nie mnie! - Bo mnie popchnąłeś! - Wcale nie! Sam się przewróciłeś! - Ta, jasne… - chłopak przewrócił oczami. - Możesz wracać na Smocze Leże. - powiedział do Koszmara Pomocnika, który po chwili odleciał. - To co teraz? Oni chcą napaść na Berk. - No nic, ludzie będą musieli walczyć, nic na to nie poradzisz… - A nie myślisz, że trzeba ich ostrzec, by byli chociaż przygotowani? Poza tym i tak sobie nie poradzą, choćby mieli całe wojska. Drago ma smoki, które są mu posłusznie mimo swojej woli, a na tamtej wyspie chyba nadal je zabijają… - Więc co proponujesz? - spytał zrezygnowany Szczerbol. Wiedział, że jak Czkawka się na coś uprze, to nie ma rady. - Trzeba im pomóc. - Jeszcze czego… Oszalałeś? - Ale sami sobie nie poradzimy… - chłopak zaczął się zastanawiać, nie zwracając uwagi na protesty przyjaciela. - Potrzebujemy smoki… Ze Smoczego Leża! Co ty o tym myslisz? - zapytał, jednak nie dał czasu na odpowiedź. - No nie! Mogłem powiedzieć temu Pomocnikowi, żeby sprowadził ich parę, teraz musimy tam lecieć… - Jak zwykle, nie myślisz! - powiedział oburzony smok. - Ale dlaczego akurat ze Smoczego Leża? Nie możemy z Sanktuarium? - Nie chcę narażać Oszołomostracha… Wydaje mi się, że Drago podejrzewa, gdzie jest to Sanktuarium, a o Leżu nie ma pojęcia. - To wracamy? Nie, najpierw musimy ostrzec Wandali… - Chyba raczej TY, wyobrażasz sobie, co zrobią, jak mnie zobaczą? - Tak, wiem… - Czkawka się zamyślił. - Ja pójdę do wioski. Dolecieli na miejsce następnego dnia rano. Wyspa nie była daleko, ale musieli się śpieszyć, jeżeli chcieli jeszcze sprowadzić smoki.Wylądowali na plaży. Szczerb schował się w pobliskiej jaskini. - Jak chcesz ich ostrzec? - spytał, kiedy jego przyjaciel już szykował się do wyjścia. - Zostawić list. - Co?! I myślisz, że w to uwierzą? - A co mam zrobić?! Wejść na dach i krzyczeć "DRAGO POWRACA!"? - Może? - Tak, na pewno! Czkawka szybkim krokiem poszedł w stronę domu wodza. Chciał mieć to juz z głowy. Było około czwartej rano, więc niewiele wikingów już wstało. Mimo wszystko chłopak zarzucił na siebie stary, długi płaszcz z kapturem.Wszedł już do wioski. Byłą zadbana, z wieloma nowymi budynkami. Gdzieniegdzie szwendały się owce i kury. Po chwili zauważył duży dom majaczący nad innymi. Podszedł ostrożnie do drzwi i przykleił do nich kartkę, na której znajdował się list. Zrobił to niepostrzeżenie, że wyglądało to jakby przeszedł koło budynku, a kartka sama się pojawiła, gdy płaszcz lekko się uniósł.Krótki list napisał już wcześniej, w jaskini: Za trzynaście dni na wioskę napadnie Drago Krwawdoń. Przygotujcie się i uważajcie. Bądźcie czujni. S.J. Podpisał się skrótem: Smoczy Jeździec. To miał by dowód na wiarygodność wiadomości. Parę razy zostawiał kiedyś takie wiadomości na pobliskich wyspach. Niektórzy go znali i wiedzieli, że często ostrzega przed przybyciem wroga. Może plotki o tajemniczym jeźdźcu dotarły do wodza Berk? Czkawka nie wiedział, czy Stoick Ważki weźmie to za jakiś głupi żart, czy też naprawdę się przygotuje do wojny. Wszystko zależy od tego… Dziękuję za komentarze! Może jeszcze dzisiaj będzie następny rodział. I tego, to o smoczymiętce to wymyśliłam na potrzeby opowiadania. C.D.N. Dzięki za tyle kometarzy! Dziś specjalnie dwa rozdziały z dedykacją dla użytkownika Opal WażkaNFGirl oraz wszystkich, którzy czytają to opowiadanie i tu zaglądają. Zapraszam do czytania. :) ROZDZIAŁ V Stoick stał nad stromym, kamienistym klifem. Nie wiedział, czy to prawda, czy kłamstwo… Potrzebował dowodu. Ten powinien się niedługo pojawić na horyzoncie. Ale nadal go nie widać. Więc co ma robić?Usłyszał ciche kroki. Nie odwrócił się jednak. - Myślisz, że to prawda? - spytał. - Nie wiem. - odparła Valka. - A ty co sądzisz? Milczał. - Drago to szaleniec. - powiedział w końcu. - Na Radzie… Wszystko dokładnie pamiętam… Wszędzie był ogień, wszystko się paliło… * * * Trzydzieści lat temu Stoick zwołał Radę Plemion w sprawie plagi smoków, które od niedawna zaczęły coraz częściej plądrować wszystkie wyspy, porywając owce, ryby i wszelkie jedzenie. Do tych czas smoki także ich atakowały, jednak ostatnio było ich zacznie więcej oraz napadały na osady częściej i zacieklej. Wikingowie nie wiedzieli co robić. Zostawało im to samo, co przez ostatnie trzysta lat tradycji: nadal zabijać ziejące ogniem gady. Właśnie przez ten problem postanowiono zwołać zebranie wszystkich wodzów wysp Archipelagu Barbarzyńskiego. Rada odbywała się na wyspie Wandali w Twierdzy, gdzie przypływali wodzowie.Wieczorem, gdy niebo przysłoniły ciemności, a na miejscu słońca był już księżyc, rozpoczęło się zebranie. Zwykle wszelkie rady odbywały się po zmroku, ponieważ uważano, że ważne sprawy powinno się rozwiązywać po zachodzie słońca, bo to daje odpowiednią atmosferę, a poza tym wszyscy pozostali mieszkańcy wyspy zwykle już spali, a takie zebrania nie powinny być podsłuchiwane przed kogokolwiek. Nawet przy drzwiach obstawiano zwykle straż. Schodzili się wszyscy przedstawiciele danych wysp. Radę zaczął wódź klanu Ponuraków. ''- Zebraliśmy się tutaj, by rozstrzygnąć problem z plagą smoków, które już jednak atakują nas od bardzo dawna. Ostatnio jest ich znacznie więcej, niż można by się spodziewać. Pytanie więc: co mamy robić? Chyba nie pozostaje nam nic innego, jak dalej trzymać się tradycji utrzymywanej od trzystu lat, czy może też zrobić krok na przód? Pytanie też, jeśli wybierzemy pierwszą opcję: jak mamy z nimi walczyć? Porywają coraz więcej owiec, kur i ryb, a zima niedługo nastąpi!'' ''- Ale co miałeś na myśli, Ponury Porywaczu, mówiąc „krok na przód”? - spytał wódź Szaleńców.'' ''- Co miałem na myśli? Czyż nie potraficie się domyślić? Może by tak raz na zawsze zniszczyć ich Leże, by dały nam spokój i odleciały? '' Stoick cały czas milczał, jednak słuchał uważnie. ''- Łatwo ci mówić! Ha! Jeśli jesteś taki mądry, to sam to zrób! Niby jak chcesz tego dokonać? Szukamy tej piekielnej wyspy od ponad trzystu lat, a teraz ktoś mówi, że Smocze Leże należy zniszczyć, jakbyśmy wszyscy tutaj wzięci nie wiedzieli tego! - zaśmiał się Oswald Zgodnopyszny, przywódca Berserków, z którymi Berk miało sojusz od niepamiętnych czasów.Większość wikingów na Sali zaniosło się śmiechem. '' ''- Przecież można SPRÓBOWAĆ je odnaleźć. - Ponury Porywacz próbował się usprawiedliwić. - Ostatnio przecież zaniechaliśmy poszukiwania, ponieważ smoki tak bardzo się nie uprzykrzały. Aż do teraz! Jesteście leniami! Na statek wam się nie chciało tyłek wsadzić i płynąć przed siebie, gdzie prąd wód nie poniesie i zniszczyć tą przeklętą wyspę raz na zawsze! Ja nie próżnowałem, o nie, wiele razy przemierzałem ocean Archipelagu!'' ''- Słuchaj no, stary dziadzie, ty myślisz, że to takie łatwe?! - rozgniewał się Morderczy Szaleniec z wyspy Morderczego Klanu. Jak on się złości, zwykle nie kończy się to dobrze. - I co, mądralo, znalazłeś to, czego szukałeś?! Chyba raczej nie, skoro smoki nadal atakują! W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, niektórzy mają wyspy na zdradzieckich wodach i rzadko gdziekolwiek wypływają, bo prądy są ostre i często prowadzą na morskie skały! Ty se możesz pływać gdzie chcesz, ale innym daj spokój, jeśli sam tego nie znalazłeś…'' ''- Spokój! - teraz podniósł się wódź Berk, nieco zirytowany już tymi kłótniami. Wszyscy umilkli, ponieważ panował zwyczaj, że ten, u kogo goszczą, nie ważnie na czym, czy to w domu, czy jak w tym momencie na Radzie, muszą mu ustępować. - Zebraliśmy się, by rozwikłać problem, a nie dalej się spierać. Oczywiście będziemy szukać dalej Leża, przynajmniej ja, obiecuję. Ale co możemy więcej zrobić? Myślę, że nic, prócz dalszej walki z tymi bestiami...'' Wódź Ponuraków chciał jeszcze coś dodać, za pewnie coś niezbyt miłego znając jego zwyczaj, jednak w tej chwili do Twierdzy wpadł jeden ze strażników. ''- Stoicku, żeby twoja straż wpadała w środek rozprawy! - zawołał oburzony Zbir Okrutny z wyspy klanu Zbirów. - Litości! Czego jeszcze? '' ''- Wyjdź, nie wiem, po co przyszedłeś, ale w niewłaściwym momencie. - powiedział Stoick Ważki do strażnika.'' ''- Wodzu! - powiedział, nie zwracając uwagi na rozkaz. - Przyszedł ktoś jeszcze. Tłumaczy, że spóźnił się na spotkanie. Nie wiem, kto to. Nie powiedział mi imienia, jednak domaga się wpuszczenia na salę.'' Wiele przywódców nieco się zdenerwowało. ''- Kto ma czelność przychodzić w środku Rady?! - ktoś wołał. - Nie wpuszczać go! Spóźnił się, to niech se radzi! Nie wpuszczać go! Jak można się spóźnić na Radę?! Jeszcze trochę, a smoki będą wpadać na zebrania i zabijać kogo popadnie! Kto ma taką czelność?! Ja, jakbym się spóźnił, nie wszedłbym już, co za hańba! Hańba! Po prostu hańba i wstyd! - wrzeszczeli teraz wszyscy. - Któż to, kto?! '' Wódź wyspy Berk tylko przewrócił oczami. Powiedział do strażnika, próbując przekrzyczeć tłum zdenerwowanych: '' ''- Wpuść go tu, chcę zobaczyć, kto to. Ale naprawdę, żeby spóźniać się na radę? '' ''Wszyscy umilkli i spojrzeli na Stoicka z niedowierzaniem. '' ''- Ależ Stoicku! - zawołał Oswald Zgodnopyszny. - Co ty robisz? Ja bym go nie wpuścił, choćby był królem Świata! Robisz głupstwo! ''- Chcę zobaczyć kto to. - odpowiedział tylko wódź. Po chwili do Sali wszedł silnie zbudowany mężczyzna. Ciemne włosy opadały mu na twarz pełną blizn. Okrywał się długim płaszczem ze smoczej skóry. '' ''- Witam. - powiedział. - Przepraszam, że się spóźniłem, ale te zdradzieckie wody niedaleko tych wysp… '' ''- Nasze wody są zwykle spokojne. - powiedział Stoick Ważki. Przybysz się skrzywił i zwęził oczy. Wodzowi Berk się nie podobał. Coś się za nim czaiło. - Kim jesteś? '' ''- Nazywam się Drago Krwawdoń. - powiedział sucho i twardo wiking.'' Niektórzy zaczęli między sobą szeptać. ''- Czemu przybyłeś? Jesteś wodzem jakiegoś klanu? - zapytał teraz wódź Bersergów. - Nie pamiętam, byś był na liście będących wezwanych na Radę.'' ''- Wodzem jestem. Moja wyspa leży na obrzeżach Archipelagu, mało znana. - Stoick tak naprawdę nie wiedział, czy to co wtedy mówił, było prawdą, czy też kłamstwem, by go nie wywalono za drzwi. - Przybyłem, ponieważ dowiedziałem się, że macie poważny problem ze smokami. Moją wyspę rzadko atakują, za pewnie jest daleko od ich Głównego Leża, bo przecież muszą je mieć, prawda…?'' ''- Owszem, za pewnie mają. Ale co związku z tym? '' ''- Mogę wam pomóc. Tylko ja panuję nad smokami. Są mi posłuszne… '' Przerwał mu śmiech wodza Ponuraków, jednak po chwili i inni się śmiali. Drago obrzucił ich złowieszczym spojrzeniem. '' ''- Jak mówiłem, tylko ja panuję nad smokami… Potrafię je kontrolować, choć to nieprzewidywane stworzenia i można je złamać tylko siłą. Pomogę wam. Uwolnię was od tych gadów w zamian za jedno… '' ''- Za co takiego? - spytał przywódca Histeryków, który dotychczas niewiele mówił. - Czego chcesz? '' ''- Pomogę wam, ale nie za darmo. - Krwawdoń uśmiechnął się przebiegle. - Pokłońcie się mi i pójdźcie za mną. Poprowadzę was. Koronujcie mnie na swego wodza. Wodza Archipelagu. W zamian przepędzę smoki. Na chwilę nastała cisza. Potem wszyscy chórem ryknęli niepohamowanym śmiechem, który odbijał się echem od ścian Twierdzy. Śmiał się także Stoick. Przybysz się wściekł. ''- A więc tak?! - wrzasnął. - Chcecie pomocy, ale jej nie przyjmiecie? Dosyć tego! Zobaczymy, jak teraz sobie beze mnie poradzicie! - wyszedł z sali zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.Nikt jednak nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Nadal się śmiali. To co powiedział, wydało im się niedorzeczne. Tylko głupiec powiedziałby coś takiego! W pewnej chwili jednak umilkli. Usłyszeli huk. Jedna ze ścian Twierdzy runęła. Do sali wpadły rozwścieczone, opancerzone smoki. Wszystko zaniosło się ogniem. Wszyscy uciekali. Wzięli topory i miecze do rąk i próbowali przegonić potwory. Bestie zaatakowały. - I jak sobie radzicie, co? - usłyszeli śmiech Drago.'' Niewiele wikingów ocalało. Między innymi Stoick i Oswald Zgodnopyszny. Wódź Berk nadal miał wyrzuty, że wpuścił nieznanego przybysza na Radę. Gdyby tego nie zrobił, zebranie potoczyłoby się normalnie, a tajemnicza postać nie nasłałaby na nich smoków. Drago zniknął z wyspy tak samo, jak się pojawił. Już nigdy więcej nie widziano go na Berk. * * * W tej chwili zauważył coś daleko na morzu. Jakieś małe punkciki… - Płyną! - wrzasnął i pobiegł, by ogłosić alarm. „Odynie wszechmogący, jeśli to on, miej nas w opiece. A więc ta wiadomość nie kłamała… Tylko kto ją zostawił… S. J...?” ROZDZIAŁ VI Drago patrzył na majaczącą w oddali wyspę. Tak! Nareszcie ona… To zasmarkane Berk… Za chwile po wiosce Wandali zostanie tylko kupka popiołu… - Przygotować smoki! - wrzasnął Krwawdoń. - Niedługo będziemy… * * * Stoick wszystkim wydzielał rozkazy. Jeśli ten Drago myśli, że ich zaskoczy, to grubo się myli. - Ale wodzu, co się dzieje? - podbiegł do dowódcy Sączysmark. - Co się dzieje? Co się dzieje?! - krzyknął Stoick. - Nie widzisz? Drago Krwawdoń atakuje! - Stoick, spokojnie… - próbował uspokoić przyjaciela Pyskacz. - Skąd wiesz, że to on? Nie masz pewności. Może to Łupieżcy? Albo Berserkowie? Stoick wziął do ręki lunetę. - Sam spójrz. - rzucił do Pyskacza i poszedł ryknąć na wszystkich, by przygotowali katapulty. Blond włosy wiking spojrzał przez szkło. No, statki… Ale to nie Berserkowie, nie Łupieżcy… Jakieś dziwne symbole na żaglach… Tak, mają przerąbane… Pobiegł pomóc Stoickowi. Przecież to było oczywiste, że jego przyjaciel sobie nie poradzi. Cała wyspa sobie nie poradzi. Przeciw takiej flocie? Musiałby się stać cud. * * * Statki były coraz bliżej. Zagrał róg. Wszyscy na Berk stali nad klifem czekając na pierwszy cios. Ktoś coś wrzasnął na statku płynącym jako pierwszy. Rozległ się zgrzyt broni. Rogi jeszcze raz zagrały. Towarzyszył im głos bębnów. Zaczęło się. Łodzie już prawie były u celu. Wikingowie zeskakiwali na plażę. Katapulty wystrzeliły kamienie. Nastąpił kontratak. Topory, miecze, tarcze, katapulty, maczugi miażdżyły wikingów kolejno. Bitwa trwała długo. Klan Wandali przegrywał. Coraz bardziej się cofali. Pół wioski było już doszczętnie zniszczone. Stoick myślał, że to już koniec. Nie dadzą rady. Berk upadnie… W tej chwili znieruchomiał. Ze statków wystrzeliły opancerzone, skrzydlate bestie. Zionął ogień. Smoki zaatakowały Wandali. Nic nie pomagały sieci. - Tak! - dobiegł triumfujący okrzyk Drago. Oglądał całą tą scenę. Uwielbiał patrzyć na cierpiących Wikingów. Zwłaszcza mieszkańców Berk… Jednak w pewnej chwili na jego twarzy pojawiło się zdumienie. Czarna chmura na niebie zbliżała się w ich stronę. - Smoki… Co do… - w tej chwili zobaczył na przodzie Nocną Furię. Znieruchomiał. - Przygotować smoki! - ryknął i chwycił za swój kij. Zaczął nim wymachiwać i krzyczeć, by przywołać swoje gady, które momentalnie przerwały walkę z Wandalami i pognały w stronę zbliżającej się nowej armi smoków. Czkawka patrzył, jak smoki Drago z każdą chwilą zbliżają się do nich. Miał jednak plan… Dobrze Drago, masz swoją armię, ale my mamy swoją. - powiedział pod nosem. - Pokaż, no co cię stać, stary. - powiedział do Szczerba, który aż się palił, by dać komuś mocny wycisk. Zaryczał, dając sygnał smokom przeróżnych gatunków, które leciały za nim. Momentalnie zanurkowały i ominęły zdezorientowane smoki Drago. Pomknęły, by spalić jego łodzie. Nocna Furia zniżyła lot i powoli dolatywała do statków, bacznie obserwując smoczą walkę. Drago wpadł w furię. Ogarnęła go wściekłość. Ten smok… Ta nocna furia… Trzeba ją zgładzić. To ona wydawała rozkazy. Sięgnął ponownie po swój kij i krzyknął jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa. Nikt prócz smoków, które ponownie rzuciły się na czarnego smoka, nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Wikingowie zbyt byli zajęciem walki na śmierć i życie. Krwawdoń z satysfakcją patrzył na swoją mnogą, smoczą armię, która gnała w stronę smoka nocy. Furia powoli leciała po niebie, zupełnie sama, bez smoków u boku. Wszystkie odleciały, gdy tylko ona zaryczała, dając prawdopodobnie znak do ataku. Część została schwytanych, jednak nocna furia niemal za każdym razem je uwalniała z klatek, a zawsze robiła to niepostrzeżenie. "Muszę ją mieć w swojej armii…” myślał. Nagle jednak stało się coś, czego w ogóle się nie spodziewał. Gdy jego skrzydlata armia była już naprawdę blisko smoka, który nadal spokojnie szybował w stronę wyspy, nagle na jego grzbiecie pojawiła się ciemna postać. Stała na nim, doskonale utrzymując równowagę. W pewnej chwili wyciągnęła rękę przed siebie. Smoki Drago momentalnie się zatrzymały w powietrzu. - CO?! - wrzasnął Drago. - To on... - uświadomił sobie, kiedy przypomniał mu się tajemniczy jeździec podsłuchujący jego rozmowę. Wydał z siebie ryk wściekłości. Smocza armia tego szaleńca zatrzymała się przed Czkawką. Usłyszał wściekły krzyk Krwadonia i uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Wyciągnął z sakiewki Smoczymiętkę. Smoki się ocknęły momentalnie. Nie będzie przesadzał z dawką tej trawy, inaczej gady stały by się zbyt rozkojarzone. Szczerb zaryczał, wszystkie gady rzuciły się do walki. * * * - Stoick… - szepnęła Valka, kiedy jej przeciwnik uciekł w popłochu na swój statek. Cała flota, zmniejszona teraz dziesięciokrotnie przez obce smoki, odpływała od brzegu. - O co, do diabła… - wódź stał zdezorientowany. Widział Drago wydającego rozkazy odwrotu. Co to za obce smoki? Czemu im pomogły? O co chodzi, na Thora?! - Widziałaś te smoki? Czemu nam pomogły? - Nie wiem… - odparła Valka. - Ale najdziwniejsze jest to, że smoki Drago zaatakowały jego samego… - w tej chwili zaniemówiła. Czarny kształt przeleciał nad nią, wydając jakby okrzyk radości. - Nocna Furia… To Nocna Furia! Stoick! Wszyscy gapili się na smoka z niedowierzaniem, który spokojnie zataczał koła niczym sęp, unosząc się raz w górę, raz opadając i tracąc wysokość. Tylko Astrid, która wraz z Mieczykiem, Szpadką, Śledzikiem i Sączysmarkiem stali obok wodza, rzuciła się na wyrzutnię, która chyba jako jedyna jakimś cudem przetrwała atak najeźdźców. - ASTRID! NIE! - krzyknęła Valka, jednak było już za późno. Sieć wystrzeliła i w mgnieniu oka oplątała smoka nocy, który kompletnie nie spodziewał się ataku i runął na ziemie niedaleko lasu. - TAK! - w końcu jej się udało! Astrid była jednak nieco w szoku. Dlaczego Valka chciała bronić tego smoka? Przecież to na pewno on rozkazał, by smoki zaatakowały Wandali! - Szybko! Idziemy! Musimy go znaleźć! - rozkazał wódź i wszyscy wikingowie pobiegli w stronę, gdzie spadł smok. - Co ty robisz?! - spytała Valka. - Mam nadzieję, że chcesz go zaleźć, nie dlatego, by go zabić! Jej mąż spojrzał na nią jak na wariatkę. - CO?! On nam pomógł, Jaczy Łbie! I ty teraz w wyrazie wdzięczności chcesz po prostu pozbawić go życia?! NIE POZWOLĘ! - Valka! - wołał Stoick, jednak jego żona przyspieszyła i pobiegła ile sił w nogach, zostawiając za sobą całą gromadę śmiercionośnych mieczów i toporów, które wspaniałomyślnie chcą się odwdzięczyć na łuskach gada, który w sumie JUŻ może nie żyć po takim upadku… Biegła długo, jednak grupka już jej nie dogoniła. Kiedy wbiegła do lasu, od razu rzuciły jej się w oko połamane drzewa. Biegła dalej, coraz bardziej zmęczona. Ale musi rozplątać tego gada i go uwolnić, zanim oni go dopadną. Szczerbatek z Czkawką na grzbiecie runęli w dół po tym, jak trafiła ich sieć. Wylądowali całe szczęście nie na drzewie, ale na niewielkiej polance bujnie porośniętą trawą. Czkawka wyjął Piekło i przeciął liny. - I tak oni się odwdzięczają?! Auuu… Ale boli mnie noga! - wrzasnęła wściekła Mordka. - Mówiłem, że to zły pomysł, ale ty nieee… Oczywiście zawsze wiesz lepiej, ty Baranie! Ci wikingowie to idioci, nie wiedzą, co to wdzięczność! Ja jeszcze im pokażę, jak tylko jakiegoś zobaczę to go zakrwawię! A tej KrwawejDłoni wszystko rozkrwawię! Jeszcze ci wszyscy mnie zapamiętają, jak wbiję im te ich miecze w głowy! Będą mnie pamiętać nawet po swojej KRWAWEJ ŚMIERCI!!! Rozkrwawią się na śmierć i… - O nie… - przerwał mu jęk Czkawki, który tak naprawdę nie słuchał palaniny przyjaciela. - CO? - zaniepokoił się Szczerbatek. Zauważył, że jego przyjaciel ogląda mu jego ogon… - O NIE! I CO?! JESZCZE STRACIŁEM DRUGĄ LOTKĘ, PRAWDA?! Z TWOJĄ METALOWĄ NOGĄ W PORZĄDKU? NIE STRACIŁEŚ DRUGIEJ? TERAZ TO NAPRAWDĘ ZAPŁACĄ MI KRWIĄ!!! DAWAĆ ICH! ZAKRWAWIĘ TYCH GŁÓPCÓW ICH WŁASNĄ KRWIĄ!!!!! - teraz smoczy przyjaciel darł się już na całą wyspę. Czkawka chciał go uspokoić, jednak nie mógł przekrzyczeć jego wrzasków. - WYKOŃCZĘ ICH! TO BĘDZIE ICH KRWAWY KONIEC! - zamachnął się ogonem uderzając Czkawkę. - Nic ci nie jest? Ten przewrócił oczami i powiedział: - Nic nie jest ani mnie, ani tobie! Po prostu w twojej protezie zrobiły się dziury a druty się wygięły! Będę musiał ją naprawić! - wrzasnął nieco rozwścieczony i zarazem rozbawiony. - Aha… Uff… - odetchnął Szczerb. - ALE I TAK ICH UŚMIERCĘ! Podoba się? :) C.D.N. ROZDZIAŁ VII - Nie drzyj się! - teraz to Czkawka wrzasnął na smoka. - Bo co? Jestem wściekły! - Ja też jestem wściekły, ale nie wrzeszczę! - A teraz to co?! Wypchaj się trawą, może się uciszysz! Czkawka przejechał ręką po twarzy. Miał tego wszystkiego dosyć, chociaż chciało mu się śmiać. W końcu nie wytrzymał… - Co rżysz jak koń? Opanuj się! Ktoś się patrzy, a ty zachowujesz się jak pijany Straszliwiec! - powiedział Szczerbatek. Czkawka momentalnie przestał się chichrać i zerwał się jak oparzony. - Kto? - No ona… - Mordka wskazała na postać stojącą przy okazałym dębie. - Chwila moment! - nieco spóźniony przyjął pozycję obronną. Osoba nieco się cofnęła. - Szczerbatek spokojnie! Ona nam nic nie zrobi! Chyba… - Czkawka próbował uspokoić przyjaciela. - Kim jesteś? - Raczej kim TY jesteś… - odpowiedziała Valka i wyszła z cienia. Spojrzała na chłopaka swoimi zielonymi oczami. On miał je identyczne jak ona. - Ja? - zapytał. - Yyyyy... sobą...? - Ja też… Jestem zwykłą osobą, którą zaciekawił ten smok… Nocna Furia zawarczała. Kobieta powoli wyciągnęła rękę z rybą. Smok spojrzał się na nią i przestał warczeć. Powolutku się zbliżył i prędko wziął przekąskę. Zamruczał przyjemnie, jednak nadal łypał na nią podejrzliwie. - Szczerbatek cię polubił. - uśmiechnął się Czkawka. - Więc ja też ci zaufam. - Szczerbatek? - Tak ma na imię. To mój przyjaciel. - Przyjaciel…? - spytała Val. Przypomniała sobie smoka sprzed dziewiętnastu lat. Był taki sam, może granatowy, lecz miał szare oczy, ten ma zielone. Posmutniała, widząc je, ale nadal miała nadzieję. - Tak, znamy się od bardzo dawna. Prawda, Mordko? - spojrzał na smoka, który przytaknął i podszedł do nieznanej, obwąchując ją. - Rozmawiasz ze smokami? Coś wcześniej do niego mówiłeś, jakbyś go rozumiał i mu odpowiadał… - No… Rozumiem smoczy język. - popatrzył na kobietę, której oczy stały się większe. - Skąd jesteś? - Nie wiem… - przyznał zgodnie z prawdą. - Nie wiesz? - zdziwiła się. - Nie… Wychowały mnie smoki… Wiem to dziwne, ale są moją jedyną rodziną. Val spojrzała na niego, ale nie ze zdziwieniem, ale ze współczuciem. Była bardzo wyrozumiała. Wiedziała, jak to jest. - To ty nam pomogłeś? - Ja i ten gad. - spojrzał na przyjaciela, który rzucił mu groźne spojrzenie. - No i smoki. - A jak masz na imię? Ja Valka. - uśmiechnęła się. Chłopak spojrzał się na nią. Patrzył dłuższą chwilę, wyraźnie pogrążony w myślach. - Wszystko dobrze? - spytała, widząc, że nieznajomy od dłuższej chwili nie kontaktuje. Otrząsnął się. - Yyy… Tak… Zamyśliłem się… - uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. - Tego też nie wiem dokładnie… Smoki mówią na mnie Czkawka, chociaż nie wiem, czy to moje prawdziwe imię. - CZKAWKA…? - padło pełnie zdziwienia pytanie. - Wiem, że to głupie imię, ale co poradzę, że ten Barani Łeb ta na mnie woła. - wskazał na Szczerbatka, który zawarczał obrażony na niego. - Ech! - Ale… - nie dokończyła, bo wszyscy troje usłyszeli wrzaski biegnących w tę stronę Wikingów. - Musisz uciekać! Szybko! - Co? Ale dlaczego? - spytał chłopak. - Ci ludzie chcą zabić Szczerbatka i ciebie! No szybko! - Ale on nie może latać, proteza na ogonie się popsuła, biegiem też daleko nie uciekniemy, prawdopodobnie skręcił łapę podczas upadku a ja… - wskazał na metalową nogę. - JEST TAM! NA NIEGO! SZYBKO! - wojownicy już wdarli się na polanę. - Przygotuj się Szczerbek! Nie pozwolę, by ci coś zrobili… - powiedział Czkawka. - Załatwię ich! Jestem gotowy. Jak cię tkną, ZAKRWAWIĘ ICH tak, że będą cali we krwi… - zawarczał gad i przyjął jeszcze raz pozycję w gotowości do ataku. Mordercy Wandale byli coraz bliżej. Nie było ich sporo, jednak ci wszyscy razem mogliby dać radę Nocnej Furii. Oczywiście takiej, która nie może latać i biegać. Lekko się zawahali, gdy ujrzeli smoka, jednak po chwili ponownie pędzili na niego taranem. - STOP! - wrzasnęła Valka. - ZATRZYMAJCIE SIĘ! JESTEŚCIE ŚLEPI? Wikingowie momentalnie się zatrzymali. - Valka! - na przodzie zdezorientowanej grupy stanął Stoick Ważki. - Co ty na Thora wyrabiasz? - JESTEŚCIE ŚLEPI! - powtórzyła. - Oni nam pomogli, a wy chcecie ich zabić! - Oni? - w tej chwili wódz dostrzegł Czkawkę stojącego za Valką z wyciągniętym Piekłem. Świdrował go pełnym furii spojrzeniem. - Kto to? Co to ma być? - warknął. - On? Człowiek, nie widzisz? A koło niego stoi smok! Nad zwyczajniej w świecie! Czy coś nie tak? - opowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie jego żona. - Nocna Furia… - szepnął Śledzik. - Tak, to Nocna Furia. - odparł z dumą Czkawka. Nieco otyły chłopak znieruchomiał. - Więc trzeba ją zabić! - wrzasnęła blond włosa dziewczyna i z uniesionym toporem rzuciła się na czarnego demona. - Astrid! - krzyknęła Valka. - Nie! - Załatw ją! - krzykną wódz do wojowniczki. Wszyscy wikingowie poszli za jej przykładem. w pewnej chwili jednak się zatrzymała. Drogę zagrodził jej chłopak. Staną przed nią niczym mur, ona ledwo wyhamowała. - SUŃ SIĘ! ALE JUŻ! - rozkazała z wściekłością. Jak o śmie jej przeszkadzać?! Zapłaci za to! - Raczej to ty się suń. - powiedział stanowczo i niewzruszenie. - Chyba sobie żartujesz! - prychnęła. - W takim razie także chcesz zginąć? Zgoda. - zamachnęła się toporem. Valka pobiegła w ich stronę, by powstrzymać Astrid. Dziewczyna poczuła, że topór wylatuje jej z ręki. Spojrzała na chłopaka i stanęła jak wryta. - Powiedziałem coś. - Czkawka trzymał wymierzony w nią płonący miecz - Piekło. - ODSUŃ SIĘ OD MOJEGO PRZYJACIELA! - wrzasną na nią, a ona spojrzała na niego z nienawiścią. - Przyjaciela? - zdumiała się. - Twój przyjaciel to smok? Bardzo śmieszne! Ten diabeł niesie śmierć i nieszczęście! - Doprawdy? Nie pamiętam, żebyś kogoś kiedyś zabił, prawda kolego? Smok zawarczał na Astrid. - No właśnie. - rzekł chłopak i spojrzał na dziewczynę z nieukrywaną satysfakcją wygranej. - Więc...? - Muszę go zabić! to moje przeznaczenie! - Przeznaczenie? Żeby zabić smoka? Naprawdę? - nie dowierzał brunet. Mówił lekko kpiącym tonem, co jeszcze bardziej wnerwiło dziewczynę. - Tak! Zejdź mi z drogi! - wrzasnęła wojowniczka. - Nie. Nie pozwolę ci się do niego zbliżyć. - W takim razie oni mi pomogą. - wskazała na pozostałych Wikingów, którzy przygotowywali topory i miecze. - Bardzo ładnie się odwdzięczacie. - mruknął chłopak, nadal nie chowając Piekła. - Słucham? Co? - teraz odezwał się Stoick. - Gdyby nie my i reszta smoków teraz wasza wioska by już nie istniała! - wypalił Czkawka. - Że co, proszę? - zakpił wódz plemienia. - Nadal nie wiecie? Nie zauważyliście, że wygraliście bitwę z Drago Krwawdoniem dzięki smokom?! Z waszej wyspy zostałyby tylko pył i piach, gdyby nie pomoc smoków! Nie myślcie, że to wasza zasługa, że może po prostu przestraszyliście przeciwnika, co?! My wam pomagamy, a wy co? Nie dość, że rzuciliście na nas sieć, to jeszcze chcecie zabić Szczerbatka?! Dosyć tego, idziemy stąd, przyjacielu. Już miał się odwrócić, gdy nagle Stoick Ważki wybiegł z grupy i zataranował na chłopaka, po chwili przygniatając go do ziemi. - Te gady zabijają setki naszych! - A wy ich zabijacie tysiące! - ryknął na niego Czkawka, patrząc, jak unosi miecz. Zamknął oczy, przygotowując się na morderczy cios. - Nie! Stoick! On ma na imię Czkawka! - rozległ się paniczny krzyk. Wódz Berk znieruchomiał. Chłopak lekko otworzył oczy i zobaczył, jak Szczerb rzuca się na potężnego Wikinga. Dziękuje wszystkim, którzy tu zaglądają. Chyba moje opowiadanie nie jest takie złe, bo (chyba tak to się liczy) znajduje się na dziewiątym miejscu w kategorii opowiadań! Dziękuję wszystkim! Jak dla mnie, to bardzo dużo. ROZDZIAŁ VIII - Szczerbatek, nie! - krzyknął Czkawka. - Nie! W głowie mu huczało. Tak bardzo pragnął powiedzieć "TAK". Gotowała się w nim wściekłość. Był gotowy zrobić wszystko dla swojego przyjaciela. Teraz i zawsze. Mógł nawet zabić, jeśli byłoby to konieczne. W tej chwili zgrzytał zębami, a oczy płonęły żywym ogniem. Przestały być przyjazne i delikatne, teraz były mordercze. Przeszywały piorunującym spojrzeniem pełnym furii. Sam chciałby teraz stać nad tym "wielkim" wodzem Berk, który jest ślepy i głuchy na pomoc. Szczerbatek miał rację. Był głupi pomagając im w walce. - Chyba oszalałeś! - zdziwił się smok odwracając głowę, nadal przygniatając wojownika. Czkawka przyznał mu w myslach rację. Doskonale go rozumiał, jednak nie mógł na to pozwolić. Musiał się opanować. - On chciał cię zabić! - Proszę, zostaw go… Wtedy zabiją ciebie… Nocna Furia zrezygnowana zeszła z oszołomionego wodza wyspy i powoli podszedł do swojego przyjaciela. Tak samo jak on świdrował wszystkich zabójczym spojrzeniem, gatów za chwilę rzucić się na byle jakiego wikinga, który tylko spróbuje się odezwać lub drgnąć najmniejszym palcem. Wszyscy stali jednak jak słupy soli mając mocno zaciśnięte usta przez stach. Stoick wstał i rozwścieczonym głosem wysyczał: - Co to miało być?! - Furia. - odparł krótko Czkawka. Nadal ledwo panował nad wściekłością. Jak oni potraktowali jego przyjaciela?! Jak jakiegoś robaka, którego należy zlikwidować! Na te myśli ponownie w nim zawrzało i wydawało mu się, że za chwilę naprawdę wybuchnie. Najchętniej wyciągnąłby Piekło i zmierzyłby się ze Stoickiem Ważkim. Okazałoby się, kto jest lepszy. Nie mógł jednak tego zrobić, byłoby jeszcze gorzej. Przez chwilę prowadził walkę z samym sobą. W końcu razem z przyjacielem odwrócił się i powoli zaczął się oddalać w stronę lasu. Nikt o dziwo ich nie zatrzymywał. - Kobieto, co to miało być?! - wybuchł Stoick Ważki, gdy nieznajomy i jego smok zniknęli w cieniu drzew. Zupełnie nie zwracał uwagi na to, że znajdują się w centrum uwagi wszystkich zgromadzonych. - Niby co? Powiedziałam prawdę! - Valka była bliska płaczu. - Raczej co ty zrobiłeś! Omal go nie zabiłeś! - Ja jego?! Tego chłopaka?! Ten smok omal nie zabił MNIE! - Gdybyś TY, nie rzucił się na TEGO CHŁOPAKA, smok nie rzuciłby się na ciebie! - Jak mogłaś opowiadać takie brednie! Skąd niby wiedziałaś, że on miał na imię Czkawka?! - Powiedział mi! Chyba sobie tego nie wymyśliłam, co?! - Ale Czkawka nie żyje! - Skąd niby możesz to wiedzieć? Widziałeś, jak umiera?! - nie wytrzymała Val. - Przecież jeśli go porwał smok, tym bardziej Nocna Furia, to chyba logiczne, że nie żyje! - Wcale, że nie prawda! - Valka teraz zabrzmiała jak małe dziecko, które upiera się przy swoim. - A nie widziałeś tego smoka? Słuchał się człowieka! Chronił go, a on jego! - Chyba nie masz nadziei, że to był twój syn?! - Mam, i to wielką! Mężczyzna był tak wściekły, że nie wiedział, co robi. Nieświadomie sięgnął do pasa i wyciągnął swój topór. - Stoick! Co ty robisz?! Opanuj się! - odezwał się kowal, najlepszy przyjaciel przywódcy Wandali, który dotychczas się nie odzywał, tylko patrzył na to wszystko z nieukrywanym szokiem. Zresztą jak wszyscy. - Zwariowałeś?! Wściekły Stoick jednak nie zwracał na niego uwagi. - OSZALAŁAŚ?! Jak mogłaś bronić smoka?! I tego wariata, który był po stronie tych gadów?! Jak mogłaś nas zdradzić?! -Stoick! - ponownie rozległ się czyichś głos. - Milczeć! - huknął. Wyglądał, jakby za chwile miał wybuchnąć. Jakby za moment polała się z niego wrząca lawa. - Jak mogłaś?! - powtórzył. Zaczął ze wściekłości na oślep miotać toporem. Opanował się dopiero wtedy, gdy usłyszał krzyk Valki. Upadła na trawę. Z jej ręki kapała krew, a z oczy łzy. Kilku Wikingów rzuciło jej się z pomocą. Po chwili stała ponownie na nogach, z bandażem, którego jeden z Wikingów wziął na wszelki wypadek, na ramieniu i furią w oczach. - Jak ty mogłeś?! - odpowiedziała mu. On stał otępiały. - Wikingowie nie są maszynami do zabijania! Ty tylko wiecznie chcesz mordu i rozlewu krwi! Skąd wiesz, że smoki są złe? One się tylko bronią! Tak jak ty! Jak ktoś ciebie zaatakuje, ty atakujesz jego! On nadal milczał. Odwróciła się i pobiegła w stronę, gdzie zniknął chłopak. Pyskacz bez wahania ruszył za nią. - Pyskacz! Lepiej zostań i przypilnuj, aby mój mąż nikogo nie zabił! Proszę! - krzyknęła jeszcze Val i zniknęła między drzewami. To na razie pierwsza część rozdziału, w następnej będzie nieco inaczej, ale sami zobaczycie :) * * * Przyjaciele zatrzymali się przy jednej z jaskiń. Słońce miało się ku zachodowi, a oni musieli gdzieś przenocować. Byli bardzo zmęczeni. Szczególnie Czkawka. - On chciał cię zabić! - powiedział jeszcze raz smok. - Wiem! Nie musisz mi tego mówić po raz sety! - zdenerwował się chłopak. - A ty mnie powstrzymałeś przez zabiciem go! Naprawdę cię nie rozumiem! - Ale nie rozumiesz, że jakbyś go zabił, reszta tych oprychów rzuciłaby się na CIEBIE, przy okazji zabijając! - E tam… Nie dałbym się! - Ta, jasne. Smok, który nie może latać i biegać, i prawdopodobnie skończyły mu się wszystkie strzały, na pewno da radę trzydziestu Wikingom z toporami i mieczami! - Czkawka próbował rozpalić ognisko. Marnie mu to szło. Szczerbatek podniósł się i strzelił na kupkę gałązek. Ta się od razu zapaliła. - Wykończyły się wszystkie strzały? Nie sądzę. - Teraz pewnie tak. - odparł jego przyjaciel opiekając rybę. - Poza tym jestem Nocną Furią! Zapomniałeś? - Nie… Jak mógłbym zapomnieć, ciągle mi to wypominasz, a ja przecież to wiem! - Najwyraźniej muszę. - Szczerb przybrał minę „Lepiej żryj tą swoją rybę” i zaczął pałaszować swoje. W pewnej chwili obaj usłyszeli cichy szelest. Szczerbol zawarczał, jednak Czkawka się nadal nie ruszał. Patrzył w kierunku, gdzie gałązka przed chwilą się poruszyła. Po chwili z krzaków wyszła kobieta, ta sama, która ostrzegła ich przez przybyciem tych morderców. Już chciała coś powiedzieć, gdy czarny smok zawarczał jeszcze głośniej i podszedł do swojego przyjaciela. - Szczerbatek! Posuń się! Gdzie z tym ogonem?! Ała! No weź go! - zaczął protestować Czkawka, jednak Szczerb ani ważył się ruszyć. W końcu musiał wstać, by wygramolić się spod czarnego ogona ze sztuczną lotką. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, patrząc na tę dwójkę, która przewracała się teraz na wzajem. Zawsze wierzyła, że smok i człowiek mogą żyć ze sobą. Teraz miała na to dowód. Był tuż przed nią. - Yyyy… Przepraszam? Przyjaciele przestali się przepychać, najwyraźniej przypomnieli sobie o nieznalomej. - Yyy… - Czkawka też się zaciął. - Tak? - odzyskał mowę jednocześnie siadając. Czarny jak noc smok zrobił to samo, jednak niechętnie i nadal łypał spod swoich ryb na przybysza. - Ja… Chciałam, abyś mi powiedział, jak zaprzyjaźniłeś się z tym smo… Ze Szczerbatkiem… - powiedziała Valka i powoli podeszła do ogniska. Jak się zaprzyjaźniłem? - chłopak najwyraźniej był nieco zaskoczony tym pytaniem. - Nie wiem… Znaczy wiem… Chyba… Znam go odkąd pamiętam… Szczerbatek podszedł do Val. Kobieta cofnęła się przestraszona. - Szczerbaty! - krzyknął Czkawka. - Nie strasz gościa! Spokojnie, on nic ci nie zrobi. Szczerbatek! - Smok posłusznie posłuchał, jednak nadal dziwnie się patrzył na Valkę. - Nocna Furia… - wyszeptała, jakby dopiero teraz zoauważyła smoka. - No… Tak… - odparł chłopak podając jej rybę. - Chcesz? - Tak, poproszę. Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu. - To… - zaczął chłopak, jednak kobieta gwałtownie mu przerwała: - Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, kim jesteś? Chłopak zaniemówił. To pytanie rozjaśniło mu w głowie. Oczywiście, że się zastanawiał, ale dopiero teraz zrozumiał. To i to. I coś jeszcze. Wiele rzeczy. Niemal wszystko. Przypomniał sobie swój sen. Ten, który go tak dręczył, przez te lata. To była ONA. Ona mu się śniła! Ta kobieta, która teraz siedziała przed nim. A ten mężczyzna? Jego zawsze widział jakby przez mgłę, nie skojarzył go. - Tak… - odparł nadal w szoku, próbując złożyć wszystko w myślach. Nawet nie wiedział, co mówi, usta same mu się poruszały. - Bardzo często, niemal codziennie. To mnie zawsze dręczyło. No bo przecież nie mieszkałem ze smokami od zawsze, nie? Jednak nigdy nie znalazłem odpowiedzi. - westchnął. - Od zawsze też śni mi się taki sen… - palnął, nawet nie zamierzał tego mówić. - Właściwie, to on jest dziwny. - Jaki? - zaciekawiła się Valka - Tak naprawdę, to nie wiem… - przerwał na chwilę. - Śni mi się kobieta, która siedzi na starym krześle i nuci melodię.- Oczy Val się rozszerzyły ze zdumienia. - Zapisałem tę piosenkę. - podał jej zeszyt, a ona zaczęła czytać. - A potem ta kobieta zaczyna tańczyć z jakimś mężczyzną i są już szczęśliwi. Na koniec zawsze robi się ciemno i się budzę. Zawsze jest tak samo. Prawie. Chyba… Valka skończyła czytać, lecz nadal wpatrywała się w kartki. To TA piosenka. Ona zawsze ją śpiewa. Tą samą. Czyli… Jemu śni się ona? A więc… O Thorze…! Na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. - Mogę ci powiedzieć. - chłopak nieco się zdziwił. - Otóż… Miałam syna… A może mam? Miał duże, piękne zielone oczy, i bliznę na brodzie. - Czkawka mimowolnie dotknął swojego policzka. - Nazywał się Czkawka, jak ty. Kiedy ledwo skończył rok, porwał go smok… Nocna Furia… I… Odtąd go nie widziałam. - Chłopak z niedowierzaniem wytrzeszczył oczy. TERAZ naprawdę zrozumiał. - Myślę, że już wiesz, Czkawka. No i jest ta wybłagana następna część rozdziału. Następny prawdopodobnie dopiero w sobotę. Wczoraj miałam przebłysk i doznałam olśnienia. Nowy pomysł! Jaki, dowiecie się niedługo. ROZDZIAŁ IX Czkawkę zatkało. CO? Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Valka wstała z miękkiej, zielonej trawy. Czkawka zrobił to samo. Nadal nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Coś jakby… Jakby się coś w nim zmieniło. Jakby wielki kamień, który nosił przez całe życie, po prostu zniknął, przepadł. Był wolny. Tylko nie wiedział, co ma robić. Szczerbatek tak samo był zaskoczony. Wpatrywał się w Val, jakby przed chwilą spadła z nieba. Podniósł się błyskawicznie i podbiegł do przyjaciela. On jednak na niego nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi. Smok wykorzystał to i bez wahania mocno popchnął chłopaka, tak, że wpadł w objęcia kobiety. Czkawka był zaskoczony, jednak wdzięczny Nocnej Furii. Valka tak samo. Łzy same spływały jej po policzkach. Jednak były to łzy szczęścia, które właśnie odnalazła. Poczuła, że Czkawka też płacze. Oderwała się od niego i popatrzyła w oczy. Na jego twarzy widniał najpiękniejszy uśmiech, jaki widziała w życiu. * * * - No więc opowiadaj. - rzekła. - Ale o czym? - zdziwił się chłopak. - No o wszystkim. Razem ze swoją "nową" mamą siedział przy ognisku i piekł ryby. Był najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie. - Czyli? - O Thorze! Czkawka! - krzyknęła Val. Chłopak podskoczył zaskoczony. - Nie widziałam cię z dziewiętnaście lat, a ty mówisz, że nie ma o czym rozmawiać?! - No… Nie umiem wszystkiego powiedzieć… - To może będę ci zadawać pytania? - Okej, może być. - Gdzie byłeś do tej pory? Chłopak zamyślił się. - Byłem w różnych miejscach… Głównie w Smoczym Sanktuarium. - Co to? - zdziwiła się Valka. - Takie miejsce, gdzie jest mnóstwo smoków. Mają tak własną królową i w ogóle… Nie umiem ci tego wytłumaczyć, sama musisz to zobaczyć. - Co z twoją nogą? - Długa historia, to przez Czerwoną Śmierć. - Valka już chciała mu przerwać domagając się wyjaśnień, jednak on ja uprzedził. - To smok. Ją też musisz zobaczyć. - Potem kontynuował: - Szczerbatek stracił lotkę, kiedy zestrzelili nas kiedyś kłusownicy Drago, musiałem zrobić mu nową. - przerwał, jakby się zawachał. - Ehemm… Yyyyy… Ma… mo…? - Tak, synku? - Val uśmiechnęła się do niego. - To teraz ja mam pytanie… - Wal. - powiedziała i momentalnie oboje zaczęli się śmiać. - Nooo… To o co chciałeś zapytać? - spytała, kiedy się już opanowali. - Kto to był, ten, który chciał mnie wcześniej zabić? Kobieta momentalnie spoważniała i spuściła głowę. - Cóż… To był wódź naszej wyspy… - Aha… - Czkawka chciał już zadać kolejne pytanie, ale ona mu przerwała i powiedziała cicho: - I mój mąż… - Chłopak ponownie zaniemówił. Cooo…? Czyli… - Tak, Czkawka… - TO MÓJ OJCIEC?! - wrzasnął Valka wiedziała, że jej syn się wścieknie. Też by tak postąpiła, nie winiła go. - No… Pierwsze spotkanie nie było zbyt przyjemnie, nie? - zapytał już spokojniej. - Myślę, że musimy ograniczyć spotkania, jak na razie. - Val spojrzała na niego nieśmiało z nieukrywanym zdziwieniem. On się uśmiechnął. Odwzajemniła uśmiech. No i co myślicie? :) * * * - Muszę się dostać do kuźni. - wypalił następnego ranka brunet. Chciał naprawić lotkę Szczerbatka. Opuchlizna z łapy smoka już zeszła i wyglądało na to, że jest zdrowy. - Co? - zaniemówiła Valka. - Chyba nie mówisz poważnie? - Szczerb nie może latać, ma zepsuty ogon. Trzeba go naprawić. - No dobrze, ale jak mamy się tam dostać? Umiesz sam ją zrobić? - Tak, ale muszę się dostać do kuźni. Inaczej jej nie naprawię. Cały dzień ustalali, jak dostać się do wioski. Musieli zaczekać do zmroku, kiedy wszyscy pójdą spać. Wtedy się zakradną i Czkawka będzie mógł rozpocząć pracę. Zapewnił, że zdąży przed świtem, więc powinno się udać. Kiedy słońce schowało się za horyzontem, a niebo zrobiło się niemal czarne, Czkawka wraz z matką ruszyli w kierunku osady. - Szczerbatek, ty nie możesz iść, zobaczą cię. Nie martw się, niedługo wrócimy. - Tłumaczył Czkawka. Smok niechętnie usiadł na zadzie przed jaskinią i patrzył, jak dwie postacie oddalają się coraz głębiej w las i znikają mu z oczu. Szli przez ciemny bór. Kiedy zobaczyli w oddali majaczące pierwsze domy, przystanęli, jakby rozmyślając, czy dobrze zrobili. Czkawka nie miał jednak wyjścia. Ruszył pierwszy, narzucając na siebie ciemny płaszcz, a Val ruszyła za nim. Po jakimś czasie byli już w wiosce. Była pusta i cicha, z kominów wylatywał dym, co świadczyło, że domownicy pieką w piecach by utrzymać ciepło. Szli powoli, jak najciszej, w obawie, że ktoś ich nakryje i rozpozna. Na nikogo jednak się nie natknęli. Wszyscy już spali, owinięci w ciepłe pierzyny. Nikomu ani się śniło wychodzić na zewnątrz. Do kuźni dotarli bez kłopotów. Czkawka zapalił małą lampkę, ponieważ w pomieszczeniu panowały ciemności. Od razu rozłożył swoje projekty i zaczął szukać odpowiednich materiałów. Valka w tym czasie stała na czatach i bacznie obserwowała okolicę. Zdawało się, że wszystko pójdzie jak spłatka. Jednak kiedy młodzieniec już prawie kończył swoją pracę, usłyszeli hałas na schodach. Deski zaskrzypiały, a gruby cień powoli schodził na dół. „Pyskacz” - pomyślała Val. No bo kto inny? Tylko on tu mieszka, nad kuźnią. Był miejscowym kowalem i przyjacielem kobiety, jak i wodza. Musiał go zaniepokoić hałas. Co teraz? Miała nadzieję, że uda jej się mu to wszystko wytłumaczyć i Wiking to zrozumie. Blondyn powoli schodził do trzeszczących stopniach. Czkawka przerwał pracę i posłał zaniepokojone spojrzenie matce zza ochronnej maski, zakrywającej twarz. Kobieta tylko przyłożyła palec do ust i ponownie spojrzała z przestrachem na schody. Było za późno na ucieczkę. Muszą zdać się na jego łaskę. Potężny wojownik pojawił się w końcu i chwiejnym krokiem ruszył do toalety, najwyraźniej nie zauważając na dwójkę włamywaczy. Parę zupełnie zatkało. Najwyraźniej kowal naprawdę był ledwo żywy. Ulga nie trwała jednak długo. Kiedy tylko Pyskacz wyszedł, momentalnie jego wzrok zatrzymał się na dwóch przybyszach. Znieruchomiał. No, wstawiłam jeszcze dzisiaj ^^ ROZDZIAŁ X Czkawka cieszył się, że ma maskę ochronną. Ledwo potrafił zdusić śmiech, tak cisnący go za gardło. Usta miał wykrzywione w zabawnym uśmiechu. Widok go rozbrajał. Potężny Wiking stał przed nimi jak słup soli w koszuli nocnej. Na nogach miał papucie z owczej wełny, a na głowie różową czapkę nocną. Dobrze, że w ręku nie trzymał misia, po chłopak by już nie wytrzymał, i tarzałby się ze śmiechu po zakurzonej podłodze. - Pyskacz… - odezwała się Valka, prawdopodobnie także zwalona widokiem przyjaciela. - Co ty tu robisz, Val? - blondyn natychmiast się otrząsnął. Spojrzał na Smoczego Jeźdźca i nieco zdezorientowany zapytał: - Kto to? Co to ma znaczyć? - My tego, no… - próbowała wytłumaczyć kobieta. Czkawka przyglądał się kowalowi. On jemu. Kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, Czkawka uniósł lekko dłoń i pomachał do mężczyzny. Nie wiedział, czemu to zrobił. Może na znak, że nie chcę mu nic zrobić? Najwyraźniej Pyskacz się domyślił, bo delikatnie i niepewnie odmachał zdrową ręką. - Przyszliśmy, żeby coś naprawić… Nic nie chcieliśmy ci zabrać, po prostu skorzystać z narzędzi… I… tyle… - jąkała się Val. Co robić? Kowal na pewno będzie ich podejrzewał. Ale w sumie… Przecież powiedziała prawdę. - Aha. - odparł wojak, jakby to, co właśnie powiedziała jego przyjaciółka, zupełnie mu wystarczyło. - Ale kto TO jest? - ponownie wskazał na Czkawkę. - I CO chcieliście naprawić? Wiking dobrze znał Valkę i nigdy nie podejrzewałby ją o jakąkolwiek zdradę w jego kierunku. Znał ją od bardzo dawna i była jego przyjaciółką, tak samo jak Stoick. Zawsze mógł na nich polegać. Szczególnie na Val. Wódz miał mnóstwo obowiązków, więc zwykle go nie było. Nie zachowywał się też „ze Stoickim spokojem”, jak to mawiano w przysłowiu. A szkoda. Kobieta myślała szybko. Powiedzieć prawdę, czy coś zmyślić? Przecież może zaufać Pyskaczowi… Ale czy Czkawka chce się ujawniać? Mogą wyjść z tego same kłopoty. No ale co może teraz na poczekaniu wymyślić? Na pewno nic wiarygodnego. Ma wybór? Jej przyjaciel raczej nie łyknie takiej tandety, ale trudno mu jest cokolwiek zachować w tajemnicy. Westchnęła zrezygnowana. Raz kozie śmierć. - Nie powiesz nikomu? - zapytała. - Zależy co. - Proszę! Nie możesz nikomu powiedzieć, Pyskacz! Nic! ANI SŁOWA! - kobieta niemal wisiała już na kowalu, więc ten powiedział w końcu: - Okej, okej! Dobra, nie pisnę! O co biega? - wykrzyknął. - To jest… - Valka spojrzała na syna, który rzucił jej ponaglające spojrzenie. Wyglądał, jakby mówił „No wal. Miejmy już to z głowy…” - Czkawka. - wypaliła już bez zastanowienia i zerknęła ukradkiem na przyjaciela. On chwilę stał niezdecydowany, najwyraźniej próbując przetrawić wypowiedziane przez Val słowo. - Co? - zapytał w końcu. Spojrzał na „Czkawkę”, który znowu do niego pomachał, nie zdejmując maski. Nadal nic nie mówił, ale kowalowi wydawało się, że chłopak się uśmiecha. „Miły” - pomyślał, nawet nie wiedząc, na jakiej zasadzie. - Ten Czkawka z wczoraj? - spytał. Chłopak zdjął ochronę na twarz i opar krótko, z uśmiechem: - Tak. - Valka! - krzyknął od razu Pyskacz. - CISZEJ, BARANIE! - próbowała uciszyć go Val. Tylko nie teraz! Co mu strzeliło do głowy? - On jest od smoków! Co ty z nim…?! Po co w ogóle z nim rozmawiasz? Zdradzasz nas! - On nam pomógł! - Mężczyzna się uspokoił. Właściwie, to tak, wiedział, że wódź wczoraj postąpił niemądrze, a ta napięta atmosfera wpłynęła na niego negatywnie. - Sory. - powiedział cicho u usiadł na stołku. - Po prostu Stoick się wczoraj strasznie wściekł, no i jestem przewrażliwiony. Sory. - powiedział jeszcze. Valkę teraz już nie interesował jej mąż, chciała tylko, aby Czkawka był bezpieczny. Gdyby przecież teraz Pyskacz zaczął się drzeć, cała wioska by się zbiegła i zobaczyła jej syna. Byłby koniec. Wiesz, mogłaś się wtedy tak nie pruć na Stoicka o Czkawce. Wiesz, on nie żyje. - powiedział jeszcze kowal, a kobieta mimowolnie uniosła brwi. Zwykle tak robiła, gdy miała rację. Tak jak teraz. - Żyje. - Co? - przyjaciel Valki od razu przestał snuć mroczne opowieści o śmierci dziedzica tronu, a spojrzał na Czkawkę. Kiedy dwudziestolatek poczuł jego przeszywający wzrok na sobie, pokiwał lekko głową i spuścił wzrok, jakby się wstydził. Nienawidził takich ceremonii. Miał przecież zostać anonimowym Jeźdźcem Nocnej Furii. - A niech mnie piorun Thora trzaśnie! - zawołał uradowany Pyskacz, co trochę zaskoczyło pozostała dwójkę. Val od razu przysłoniła palem usta, na znak, że musi zachować ciszę. - A potem jeszcze młot i znowu piorun! - krzyczał teraz półszeptem. Co się wydarzyło potem, Czkawka nawet nie zdążył zauważyć. Potężny facet podbiegł do niego z taką prędkością, że chłopak cofnął się z przestrachem. Po chwili jednak nie mógł się ruszyć. Wisiał kilka cali nad ziemią, w objęciach blondyna, ledwo mógł złapać oddech. Bezręki jednak podskakiwał raz za razem, nadal trzymając nastolatka. - To wspaniale, Val! - pokrzykiwał, starając się zachowywać cicho. - Czkawka! Czkawka! - Cicho! - skarciła go kobieta, ledwo powstrzymując się od śmiechu. W pewnej chwili jednak kaleka odskoczył jak oparzony od nowej przytulanki. Chłopak, chwiejąc się, upadł na podłogę z desek z głuchym brzdękiem. Kiedy się podniósł, zobaczył struchlałego Wikinga powoli cofającego się do drzwi. - Co się stało? - spytał. - Wyglądasz, jakbyś zobaczył… - w tej chwili poczuł ciepłu podmuch na karku i usłyszał cichy pomruk zadowolenia. - Szczerbatek… - mruknął i przejechał ręką po twarzy. Smok od razu runął na jeźdźca, przygniatając go do ziemi i rozpoczynając rytuał oblizywania przyjaciela od stóp do głowy. To była jego zemsta. Nie wzięli go! Ten Jaczy Łeb znowu narażał się bez niego! Valka się roześmiała i ponagliła ruchem ręki Pyskacza, który również rozbawiony podszedł do niej. Patrzyli ze śmiechem, jak Czkawka podnosi się i strzepuje ślinę na smoka, a ten cofa się z oburzeniem. - Trzeba powiedzieć Stoickowi, będzie w niebo wzięty! - powiedział kowal, a reszta spojrzała na niego z przerażeniem. - Co? - zdziwił się. Dopiero po chwili do niego dotarło. - Aaaa… No tak. Znowu palnąłem głupstwo. No i co? Wiem, na razie trochę nudno, ale mam pomysł i niedługo się rozkręci :) ROZDZIAŁ XI Czkawka kończył zszywać materiał. No, za chwilę koniec. Za chwilę najnowsza lotka dla Szczerba będzie gotowa. Kiedy przebywał w Sanktuarium opracował najnowszy model połówki ogona. Jest ona identyczna jak druga, zdrowa, ale pozwala na lepsze manewrowanie, nagłe zwroty i minimalizuje napór powietrza podczas lotu. Teraz właśnie mógł ją wykonać. Dzięki uprzejmości Pyskacza. Spojrzał w stronę kowala i jego matki, gadających w najlepsze. Chłopak od razu polubił Gbura. Był zabawny, wszystko potrafił zamienić w żart. Długie wąsy miał zaplecione w warkoczyki, a ze szczęki wystawał metalowy ząb. Nie miał też jednej ręki i nogi, zakładał protezy. Tak, najwyraźniej potrafi dochować tajemnicy, bo nie zaczął się drzeć na pół wioski, kiedy zobaczył Szczerbatą Mordkę. Czkawka był mu za to wdzięczny. Podszedł do Nocnej Furii i zaczął zakładać jej nową lotkę. Nie było to łatwe, ponieważ smok był strasznie podekscytowany, jak zawsze, gdy jego pan dawał mu nowy, znacznie lepszy od poprzedniego ogon. Teraz co chwila przeskakiwał z nogi na nogę i wiercił się w kółko, niemal uniemożliwiając przyjacielowi założenie protezy. Kiedy w końcu zdyszany i zmachany Czkawka opadł bez, podziwiając swoje dzieło, Szczerb zaczął ganiać swój ogon próbując zobaczyć, czy coś się zmieniło. Nowa lotka była czarna z jaskrawoczerwonym wymalowanym znakiem. Takim samym, jaki chłopak miał na ramieniu za swoim kombinezonie. - Wiesz, Valka, nie mogę w to uwierzyć. - powiedział kowal patrząc w stronę Czkawki i Szczerbatka. Siedział wraz z Val przy małym stoliku w kuźni. Musieli nieźle się natrudzić, by schować smoka gdzieś w bezpieczne miejsce. Nikt przecież nie mógł go zobaczyć, ani usłyszeć. Upchnęli więc go do sporego zabudowania otwartego tylko od kuźni, którego Pyskacz już od dawna nie używał, czasem tylko przechowywał zapasową broń. Mimo, że było obszerne, na pewno jego ściany nie chroniły przed jakimkolwiek dźwiękiem. - No to lepiej uwierz. - kobieta założyła ręce na piersi w wyzywającym geście do zrobienia czegoś niemożliwego. - Bo tam, w twojej „piwniczce” jest mój, pierworodny syn, który właśnie w tej chwili próbuje założyć swojemu smokowi lotkę. - Chyba nie mam wyboru. - oparł ze śmiechem Pyskacz. - Ale brzydki nie jest. - Co masz na myśli? - Valka spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie. - No, że dziewczyny będą się do niego lepić jak żywica do rąk, kiedy się oprzesz o drzewo. - odparł z uśmiechem, ale widząc dziwne spojrzenie przyjaciółki poprawił się: - Znaczy no… Jak postanowicie tu zostać. - Zapanowała niezręczna cisza, którą przerwał sam Czkawka, o którym była mowa przed chwilą. Wyszedł z pomieszczenia i oznajmił triumfującym tonem: - Założone! - i opadł na krzesło. Valka wstała. - Ale co, już idziecie?! - dziwił się wojownik, który NADAL miał na sobie piżamę. - JUŻ? - Musimy lecieć, nikt nie może zobaczyć Szczerbatka. - po tych słowach brunet spojrzał na matkę. - Tak sobie myślę, że… - No co? - zaniepokoiła się Val. - Co sobie myślałeś? - Że może zostaniesz… No wiesz… Masz męża i w ogóle… Pewnie się martwi, że zniknęłaś. - wypalił. - NIE MA MOWY! - wykrzyknęła od razu rozwścieczona żona wodza, kiedy tylko przypomniała sobie o jego ostatnim władaniu toporem. - Nie! - powtórzyła. - On mnie już nie obchodzi! Skończony dureń! Omal mnie nie zabił, a teraz ma się o mnie martwić?! Czkawkę zatkało. ZABIĆ? - Idziemy! - ruszyła do Szczerbatka, który mimo, że miał pewność, kim jest nowo poznana kobieta, nadal patrzył na nią podejrzliwie, ale nie wykonywał żadnych ruchów, kiedy obok niego stanęła. Wtedy właśnie usłyszeli dalekie, jednak dobrze słyszalne w ciszy wczesnego poranka kroki. W oddali majaczyła chwiejąca się sylwetka wodza. Wiking stąpał powoli, jednak jego stopy ciężko opadały na ziemię. Najwyraźniej był pijany, bo podczas mozolnego marszu zataczał spore koła, zbaczając przy tym z drogi. - Stoick! To on! - szepnęła Val ze wstrętem. - Musimy lecieć. - Wsiadła na grzbiet Szczerbatka za Czkawką, który już był przygotowany na start. - Wielkie dzięki, Pyskacz, za wszystko. - uśmiechnął się. - Co? Lecę z wami! Posuń się! - rozkazał Valce i już szykował się do skoku na siodło. - Pyskacz, nie! - Czkawka ledwo szeptał. Jak można jednocześnie krzyczeć i szeptać? - Szczerbatek nie poradzi trzech osób. - EKCHEM… - usłyszał urażony głos. - JA nie poradzę? Kpisz, czy co? Nie jestem jakimś Straszliwcem! - Nie pomagasz! - skarcił go jeździec. Kroki były coraz bliżej, tak samo, jak chybotliwy cień. - Weźmie mnie w szpony. - zaproponował Pyskacz. Kowal chyba naprawdę nie zamierzał się rozstać z Val i nowo poznaną dwójką, skoro chciał zrobić oś takiego. To wsprawiło WSZYSTKICH obecnych w osłupienie. - Jak mnie nie weźmiecie ze sobą, wygadam, że tu byliście włącznie z Nocną Furią. - terroryzował ich Wiking. - No dawaj, on tu prawie jest! Nie czekając na nic więcej, Nocna Furia wystartowała, przy okazji biorąc w łapy otyłego wojownika. - No pięknie. - mruknął Czkawka, kiedy szybowali już w powietrzu, z każdą sekundą przybliżając się do Smoczego Sanktuarium. Miał prawo marudzić. Leciał właśnie ze swoją matką do najściślej chronionego smoczego leża, a na dodatek tuż pod nim w łapach Szczerbatka wisiał Pyskacz, miejscowy kowal, który nie dość, że był w piżamie, to z przerażeniem pojękiwał na widok morza w dole. I jak tu nie marudzić? Wiem, wiem, wytrzymajcie jeszcze jeden rozdział, zacznie się dziać :D Tak szczerze: podoba Wam się to opowiadanie? ;) ROZDZIAŁ XII - Ej! - do uszu chłopaka dobiegł coś jakby jęk, w połowie chrząknięcie. Nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Zaraz będą na miejscu. Jeszcze chwila, na horyzoncie pokaże się Dom Alfy. Najwspanialsze miejsce na całej Ziemi. Żadne inne go nie przewyższa. JEGO DOM. Nie, nigdy nie będzie nazywał swoim domem Berk. A jego ojciec? To nie on! Rodzina to nie jakiś więzy krwi… Nie wiedział, czy chce go znać. Nie, nie chce go nawet widzieć, co za pytanie! Ledwo powstrzymał wściekłość, kiedy się o NIM dowiedział. Ze względu na Valkę. On go kocha. A on? On nie wie. Czkawka nie wiedział, co ma myśleć. Jego umysł przyćmiła chęć jak najszybszego powrotu do Sanktuarium. Nic więcej. - EJ! - usłyszał ponownie, co otrząsnęło go z odrętwienia. - Co? - odpowiedział niemrawym głosem. - Daleko jeszcze? - zapytał Pyskacz. Od samego początku podróży zachowywał się jak małe dziecko, które chce jak najprędzej być w domu. Zadawał to pytanie średnio co pięć minut, co szczerze, bardzo denerwowało chłopaka. Valka całą drogę rozglądała się na boki tak raptownie, że raz prawie spadła z siodła. - Nie. - powiedział Czkawka z uśmiechem. Z radością patrzył na piętrzącą się w oddali górę lodową. Błyszczała na tle świecącego słońca, które wychylało się zza różowej chmury, rozlewając na całą panoramę czerwień i żółć. Promienie odbijały się w ogromnych soplach lodu, które błyszczały niczym prawdziwe diamenty. Góra była ogromna - jej czubek wychylał się nad chmury. Cały lód i śnieg opierał się na wielkiej, masywnej skale, ozdabiając ją swoją błękitna koroną. - Witajcie w moim domu. * * * Wlecieli do kamiennej groty, jedynie do wejścia oblodzonej. - Czkawka? Gdzie my idziemy? - spytała Valka, która ledwie nadążała za synem. - Do Alfy. - uśmiechnął się i zniknął za zakrętem. - Czekajcie! - wydyszał kowal, który co chwila potykał się na kamieniach. Przeszli przez ciasne przejście. Czkawkę, który prowadził cały pochód, oślepiło znajome, ciepłe światło. Poczuł dreszcz emocji, tak jak zawsze, kiedy tu wchodził. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wyszedł zza skały, podziwiając znajomy, tak wspaniały widok. Kiedy Val i Pyskacz wyszli za Czkawką, zaniemówili, oszołomieni tym, co zobaczyli. Stali nad kamiennym klifem, z góry zwisały pnącza przeróżnych roślin. Skały były upiększone odrobinkami zielonej trawy upstrzonej drobinkami lodu. Znajdowali się w ogromnej jaskini. W górze było widać kopułę z lodu, przez którą przebijało się światło. Końca nie było widać. Znikał gdzieś daleko, za kolejnymi warstwami śniegu. W dole ujrzeli wodę - mieniącą się od światła, którego promyki docierały nawet tutaj. Z niej wyrastały małe wysepki, skały, niczym na prawdziwym morzu. A na nich - smoki! Latające gady wszelkich gatunków przecinały powietrze niemal w każdym miejscu, by w końcu usiąść na jednej ze skał, lub, aby ukłonić się Oszołomostrachowi. No właśnie! Po środku krateru spał wielki, biały smok. Skrzydła miał schowane wzdłuż tułowia, a ogromne kły do połowy zanurzone w wodzie. - Co… - ledwo wychrypiał kowal. Czkawka i Szczerbatek przyglądali się im z rozbawieniem. Valka i Pyskacz stali bez ruchu, obserwując całą grotę. - To jest Smocze Sanktuarium. - odezwał się chłopak, a oni spojrzeli na niego kątem oka, nadal nie mogąc oderwać oczu od wspaniałego widoku. - Mój dom. W tej chwili obok młodzieńca wylądował duży, pomarańczowy smok. - Chmuroskok! - ucieszył się i podrapał go po szyi, kiedy ten opuścił głowę domagając się pieszczot. - Co nowego? - smok zaczął coś mruczeć w odpowiedzi. - Czyli nic. Kiedy Czkawka przestał głaskać smoka, ten zaciekawiony podszedł do dwójki nieznajomych. Oni od razu odskoczyli, na co smok także zdezorientowany odsunął się o parę kroków. - Spokojnie, jest tylko ciekawy. - upewnił ich jeździec. - Ostrożnie, Chmurku. - Gad ponownie powoli zaczął się przybliżać do Valki. Ta zaś krok za krokiem przestraszona się oddalała. W pewnej chwili skamieniała. Za swoimi plecami poczuła twardą skałę. Nie miała jak się cofnąć przed smokiem. - Spokojnie! - usłyszała opanowany głos syna. Spokojnie?! A co ze smokiem?! - Wyciągnij rękę! Bardzo powoli. - powiedział. Zupełnie jak robot powolutku robiła to, co kazał jej robić Czkawka. Zdrętwiała ze strachu bez myślenia wykonywała polecenia. Poczuła ciepłe, szorstkie głuski. Uchyliła jedno oko, potem drugie. O Thorze! Dłoń przykładała do pyska smoka, który z zadowoleniem mruczał i puszczał z paszczy ciepłą parę. Poczuła jego delikatny oddech. - Wspaniale! - usłyszała głos i natychmiast odsunęła rękę. Smok cofnął się o parę kroków pozwalając kobiecie przejść. - No to chyba masz już wierzchowca. - uśmiechnął się chłopak patrząc na matkę. Ona spojrzała najpierw na nowego przyjaciela, potem na niego, a potem się uśmiechnęła. Uszczęśliwiona wszystkim. - Teraz pora na ciebie. - Czkawka wskazał na Pyskacza, który spojrzał się na niego z przerażeniem. - No co? - A jak myślisz, jak wrócisz na Berk? Raczej nie ponownie w łapach Szczerba. - Ale… - Żadne ale! Chodź! - Gdzie? - No na razie po jakieś ubranie, jakbyś nie zauważył, nadal jesteś w piżamie! - Jeździec ruszył w stronę obszernej jaskini. Miał tam zapasowe ubranie, jakby coś… No na przykład na takie przypadki. Pogrzebał chwilę, aż w końcu podał kowalowi spodnie i koszulę, na niego samego znacznie za duże. Kiedy Pyskacz był już w godnym ubraniu, Czkawka oświadczył: - Idę po Marudę. - Kogo? To też jest smok, idealnie się nada dla Ciebie. - Skąd to wiesz? Może ja nie chcę? - Bo jesteście bardzo podobni. To leń, będzie Ci dotrzymywał towarzystwa.- Zanim kowal wydukał inny sprzeciw, Czkawki już nie było. - No idziecie? - usłyszeli głos z dołu i momentalnie pognali w tamtym kierunku. - To jest Maruda. - chłopak poklepał brązowego smoka po łbie. Wyglądał bardzo podobnie jak Gronkiel, był jednak znacznie większy i posiadał inny kształt głowy. - Maruda? - zdziwił się Wiking i niepewnie podszedł do smoka. Ten zaniepokojony nieznanym zapachem otworzył oczy i powąchał rękę mężczyzny, zupełnie jak pies, kiedy widzi nieznajomą osobę. Chwilę później przeżytą w strachu wojownik poczuł coś lepkiego i mokrego na dłoni. - Ach! - odwrócił głowę w przerażającą głowę potwora. Smok lizał go w najlepsze. - Jaki… fajny… - wymamrotał i kucnął, by znaleźć się bliżej nowego kolegi. - Wiesz co Pyskacz, zaskoczyłeś mnie! - powiedziała Val głaszcząc Chmuroskoka. - Myślałam, że zwariujesz, kiedy zobaczysz tyle smoków. - Zwariowałem. - potwierdził. - Pierwszy odruch miałem taki, że chciałem rzucić się na nich z toporem. - zaczął się śmiać, ale widząc mordercze spojrzenie Czkawki znieruchomiał. - Znaczy, miałem… Ale teraz nie… Strasznie się bałem, że TO ONE mnie zaatakują… Ale najwyraźniej nie zwracają na nas uwagi… To Stoick by oszalał. - Na samo wspomnienie wszyscy umilkli zakłopotani. Ciszę przerwał Czkawka: - Chodźcie do Alfy. Musicie go po… - przerwał. Na zewnątrz było słychać potężny huk, a z lodowych bloków posypały się fragmenty lodu. Dam, DAM, DAM! I się coś dzieje, tak, jak obiecałam :)) Dziękuję, że czytacie to opowiadanie. ROZDZIAŁ XIII Czkawka wyprostował się momentalnie i rozejrzał się na boki. Jeżeli to to, o czym myśli… Nie, to niedorzeczne! To niemożliwe! Mimo wszystko w głębi ciała czuł ogromny niepokój, który narastał z każdym wystrzałem. Każdy wybuch detonował jedną minę w umyśle chłopaka, a ta detonowała następną. A wraz z każdym hukiem ukrytym w jego głowie czuł coraz większy strach. - Idę to sprawdzić. - powiedział i pobiegł z stronę wyjścia. - O nie, czekaj! - Szczerbatek dogonił go z łatwością, w przeciwieństwie do Valki i Pyskacza, którzy ledwo nadążali za nim. - Jak mamy się w coś pakować, to tylko razem. - Czkawka spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością. Co on bez niego by zrobił? Ale gdzieś głęboko słyszał cichy głosik, wrzeszczący i krzyczący, by tego nie robił. To może zepsuć wszystko. - Ja zobaczę o co chodzi, jakby co, zawołam was. - powiedział do dwójki pozostałych. Matka chciała mu przerwać, jednak powiedział stanowczo: - Pod żadnym pozorem nie możecie wylecieć, jeśli nie dam wam znaku! Jeżeli to Drago, nie może wiedzieć, że jeszcze ktoś poza mną wie o tym miejscu. To byłby koniec. Tak to tylko ja jestem w niebezpieczeństwie. Jeżeli zauważy was, także Berk będzie bliskiej ponownej bitwy, której możecie nie wygrać. - Na te argumenty wszyscy ucichli. Oprzytomnieli dopiero, kiedy dało się słyszeć kolejny wybuch, a wielki odłam lodu prawie spadł na ich głowy. - Bądź ostrożny. - mruknął tylko Pyskacz. Valka nic nie mówiła. Czuła ogromną pustkę. Nie może nic zrobić, jest taka bezradna. Czkawka tylko przytaknął i wraz na Szczerbie wyleciał z lodowej jaskini. Kiedy tylko znalazł się poza chroniącym go grubym lodem, znieruchomiał. Co? Jego zamyślenia, o co chodzi, przerwał pomruk zaniepokojonych smoków, które kłębiły się w pobliży wyjścia, gotowe do ataku. Chłopak czym prędzej wydał z siebie ryk, mający uspokoić smoki. Tak się stało. W ostatniej chwili. Łódź wystrzeliła właśnie kolejny pocisk. No właśnie! Na plaży, miedzy skałami znajdował się tylko jeden, samotny statek! Chłopak wyraźnie widział charakterystyczny znak na żaglach. „Coś tu nie gra…” - mruknął do siebie pod nosem Czkawka. Szczerbatek też wydał z siebie pomruk zaniepokojenia. - Drago nie jest taki głupi, by atakować nas tylko jednym statkiem! - powiedział do przyjaciela. Ba! Nikt nie był tak głupi. Drago jest świetnym taktykiem, chyba, że nagle dostał jakiejś poważnej choroby powodującą głupotę. Nie, na pewno nie! A więc jedyne logiczne wytłumaczenie to… W tej chili, ostatniej, miał przebłysk. Wszystko się ułożyło. Nie! To nie atak! To pułapka! - Szybko, zawracaj! - krzyknął do Nocnej Furii, która także zrozumiała sytuację i zamachała mocniej skrzydłami. Było jednak za późno. Czkawka kątem oka dojrzał celującego do nich ze strzelby. Nim Szczerbatek zdążył przyspieszyć, zawył z bólu. Ckawka przerażony spojrzał w jego stronę. Z boku wystawała mała chorągiewka. Środek nasenny. Po chwili także poczuł mocne ukłucie w ramieniu. Ledwo zdołał spojrzeć w tamtą stronę: tak, w jego także strzelili. To koniec. Mógł sam wyjść na zewnątrz. Zanim całkowicie stracił przytomność, poczuł, jak oplątują ich liny i szepnął bezgłośnie: - Szczerbatek… Przepraszam…- w odpowiedzi usłyszał cichy, jakby odległy ryk. Tak wiem, jestem okropna, jak można przerywać w takim momencie? :P ROZDZIAŁ XIV Czuł tępy, pulsujący ból w głowie. Tak właściwie, to bolała go każda część ciała. Nie obchodziło go to. Nie zwracał nawet na to uwagi. Chciał tylko, aby to wszystko okazało się koszmarem. Bo to nie może być rzeczywistość! Ledwo otworzył oczy. Jęknął głucho, jakby to sprawiło mu ból. Omiótł spojrzeniem pomieszczenie. Loch. Tyle widział. Ciemny, pusty loch z mnóstwem krat. Nie widział tylko jednego… Nie widział Szczerbatka. - Szczerbatek… - mruknął obolałym głosem. Nie mógł się nawet poruszyć. Odpowiedziała mu głucha cisza. - Szczerbatek! - zebrał wszystkie, ostatnie swoje siły, by wydobyć z siebie ten jedyny, pełen przerażenia i strachu krzyk. Nic. Nic nie usłyszał. Za to ponownie stracił przytomność i zapadł w ciemność, która teraz była wszędzie. * * * Kiedy ponownie się obudził, ktoś stał przy jego celi. Nie zwrócił na niego uwagi i nadal udawał, że śpi. Poczuł, że zdjęto mu hełm. Mogą zobaczyć jego twarz. I dobrze, niech się gapią. Teraz czuł się już lepiej, jednak nadal nie wiedział, czy da radę wstać. Nie miał czasu dłużej się nad tym zastanawiać, bo klucz z brzdękiem przekręcił się w zamku. Czuł strach. Co oni zamierzają z nim zrobić? I co zrobili ze Szczerbatkiem?! Nie miał odwagi ruszyć najmniejszym palcem. Tkwił w bezruchu, czekając na to, co za chwilę ma się wydarzyć. Mężczyzna mocno złapał go za ramiona i wywlókł z lochu. Czkawka szorował nogami po brudnej podłodze. Nie zamierzał iść o własnych siłach. Niech go ciągnie, maltretuje, biczuje, torturuje… Niech robią z nim co chcą. On pragnie tylko, by jego smok był bezpieczny. Uchylił lekko powieki. Nadal szli ciemnym korytarzem. Po bokach były cele, ale, o dziwo, wszystkie były puste. Dziwne. Skoro nie ma więźniów, to po co loch? Cały czas miotał wzrokiem kraty w poszukiwaniem przyjaciela. Po chwili przeszli jednak do jasnego pomieszczenia zostawiając za sobą więzienie. - Nieprzytomny? - usłyszał głos, jednak ani drgnął. - Na to wgląda. - Chciał go przytomnego. Co ja mu powiem? - Nie moja wina. - mruknął strażnik. Chłopak poczuł, jak ktoś bierze go w ramiona. Wpierw jednak zakuto go w kajdany u nóg i rąk. Teraz naprawdę nie mógł się ruszyć, sparaliżowany także strachem. Słyszał kroki człowieka Drago. Czuł każdy jego ruch, jego oddech i lekką panikę w ciele. A więc on też się bał. Czkawka nie miał siły się wyrywać. Był zdany na łaskę i niełaskę. Po chwili ból przeszył jego bok i plecy. Bezgłośnie syknął przez zęby, powstrzymując się, by nie krzyknąć. Brutalnie rzucono go na posadzkę, jakby był śmieciem. - Kogo mu tu mamy? - usłyszał ten drwiący, zgniły głos, który tak dzwonił mu w uszach. No ładnie. - Smoczy Jeździec. - mruknął z zadowoleniem Krwawdoń i podszedł do Czkawki. - Nieprzytomny. - dało się słyszeć niepewny głos z kąta. - Głupcy. - warknął Drago i oddalił się o parę kroków. Dźwignia szczęknęła, kraty uwolniły rozwścieczonego Koszmara Pomocnika, którego skóra od razu zajęła się żywym ogniem. Dałam radę, wstawiłam! :) C.D.N. Poczuł, jak skacze mu adrenalina. Pulsowała w żyłach wraz z wściekłością tworząc wybuchową mieszankę. To ona sprawiła, że odzyskał energię, zmuszając ciało do wykonania ruchu. Smok rzucił się na Czkawkę, który w ostatniej chwili podniósł ręce i nogi na odpowiednią wysokość. Łańcuch przerwał się zahaczony o szpony Pomocnika. Gad upadł w drugi koniec sali, od razu złapany i unieszkodliwiony przez wojowników. Za to Smoczy Jeździec podniósł się z zaciętością na twarzy, z furią w oczach. Wolny. Drago był najwyraźniej zaskoczony, jedna od razu odzyskał pewność siebie mierząc chłopaka swoim drwiącym spojrzeniem. - Gdzie jest Szczerbatek?! - zawarczał Czkawka, zanim tamten zdążył otworzyć usta. - Gdzie on jest? - Tam, gdzie powinien. - odparł Drago. - Związać! - rozkazał i od razu trzech strażników podeszło do Czkawki. - Jesteś tylko taki pewny ze swoimi wojownikami. - zadrwił chłopak z zadziornym uśmieszkiem. - A co byś zrobił bez nich? Tchórz! - wrzasnął, echo rozniosło się po całej sali. Właśnie, mógł zobaczyć, gdzie się znajduje. Było to obszerne pomieszczenie. Sufit był podtrzymywany przez kolumny, a z góry zwisały szmaragdowe zasłony. Ściany wyrzeźbione były w przeróżne wzory. Można było dostrzec maszkary, które tylko w pewnym stopniu przypominały smoki. A więc jest w fortecy tego szaleńca... W jego kryjówce. Po środku sali stał Drago Krwawdoń, mocno ściskając swoją laskę. Wypowiedziane słowo ugodziło go w sam środek. - Tchórz! - powtórzył Smoczy Jeździec. - Bez nich nie jesteś taki odważny! Skończony, tchórzliwy… - DOŚĆ! - huknął. Strażnicy puścili chłopaka, który teraz stał naprzeciwko niego. - Ja?! Ja jestem tchórzem? To ty nim jesteś, skoro w ogóle się odezwałeś! - A wiesz, moim zdaniem to świadczy właśnie o czym innym. - powiedział Czkawka, nadal się nie ruszając. - Udowodnij. - Co? - Że nie jesteś tchórzem. Ale skoro nie chcesz, okej, mogę w takim razie… - DOŚĆ! - wrzasnął ponownie. - Dać mu miecz. - Chłopak uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. O to mu chodziło, by wyprowadzić tego idiotę z równowagi. Podano mu broń. Zaczął ją uważnie oglądać. - Nie było lepszego? Skoro robili go twoi kowale, to już wiem, dlaczego taki tępy… - usłyszał zgrzyt i uniósł swoje ostrze, by odepchnąć atak Krwawdonia. Stal wydała z siebie przejmujący jęk, kiedy dwa miecze natarły na siebie. Teraz to Czkawka atakował. Nacierał na przeciwnika z taką determinacją i szybkością, że tamten ledwo się bronił. W pewnej chwili Drago jakby odzyskał energię i naskoczył na chłopaka. Po chwili ten poczuł ból w ramieniu i zobaczył stróżkę czerwonej krwi. Ta chwila nieuwagi wystarczyła, by Krwawdoń ją wykorzystał. Jednym ruchem odrzucił miecz przeciwnika, przez co Czkawka został bez broni. Z rozciętą wargą i krwawiącym ramieniem patrzył, jak Drago unosi ostrze, by po chwili pozbawić do życia. Zanim on jednak zdarzył się zamachnąć, chłopak zrobił coś niespodziewanego, co kompletnie zaskoczyło przeciwnika. Schylił się i podciął mu nogi. Mężczyzna runą całym ciałem głucho na podłogę. Czkawka podniósł jego miecz i wycelował ostrze na jego szyję. Mógłby go zabić teraz, w tej chwili. Jednak tego nie zrobi. Tą chwilę wykorzysta inaczej. Jeszcze będzie okazja. Poza tym jego ludzie mogą odpłacić mu i jego smokowi się gorzej. - Gdzie jest Szczerbatek? - syknął - Tam, gdzie powinien. - chłopak mocniej przycinał broń do skóry Drago. Po chwili jednak usłyszał ryk. Podniósł zaskoczony wzrok. Kolejne kraty się podniosły i teraz w przejściu stał… - Szczerbatek! - krzyknął uradowany chłopak i już miał podbiec do przyjaciela, kiedy zobaczył coś strasznego. Z pyska jego przyjaciela wylatywał dym, a on sam stał w pozycji bojowej. Wydał z siebie ostatni, przepraszający ryk i skoczył na Czkawkę. Ostatnie co pamiętał, to bezlitosne, pełne bólu oczy. Buhahahahahaa...! :P Zaskoczeni? Chociaż trochę? C.D.N. ROZDZIAŁ XV - Czkawka! - krzyknęła Val. Była za późno. Jej syn był już na statku. - Nie! - chciała zmusić smoka do lotu, ten jednak uporczywie stał nad krawędzią pamiętając ostatnią prośbę Czkawki. Mieli nie wylatywać. Trzeba coś zrobić. - To była pułapka. - wydukał wstrząśnięty Pyskacz. - Jakbym nie wiedziała! - wrzasnęła i zakryła twarz dłońmi. Właśnie odzyskała syna, teraz ponownie straciła! Najgorsze było to, że nie wiedziała co robić. * * * Czkawka obudził się ponownie w swojej celi. Dookoła panowała cisza. Dopiero po chwili ponownie odzyskał słuch. W oddali kapała woda, co świadczyło o sprawności uszu. Całe szczęście. Obejrzał się na boki. Nic się nie zmieniło. Zimny, brudny i zatęchły loch. W tej chwili wszystko sobie przypomniał. Momentalnie oblała go fala smutku i przerażenia. Co oni mu zrobili? Przecież Szczerbatek nie rzuciłby się na niego! I te źrenice… Tak zwężonych nigdy nie widział. Były takie… puste. Więc jakim cudem jeszcze żyje? Człowiek nie ma szans z Nocną Furią. Najwyrażźniej tto miało być dla niego tylko ostrzeżenie. Co może się stać, jeśli nie ulegnie Drago. „Czy to prawda?” - przeszło mu przez myśl. „Może to były tylko halucynacje, sen?”. Pamiętał walkę. Pamiętał ból jak w wewnątrz i na zewnątrz. Spojrzał na swoje ramię. Było czerwone od zaschniętej krwi. Założyli mu opatrunek. W takim razie chcą przytrzymać go przy życiu, inaczej już byłby martwy. A więc… To była rzeczywistość. Była, jest i będzie tak rażąca w oczy. - To koniec… - jęknął i schował twarz w dłonie. - Ja jestem tutaj, mama z Pyskaczem gdzieś indziej, a Szczerb w Smoczej Armii… To koniec. - powtórzył i zaczął płakać. - Koniec. - Nie! - usłyszał w głowie i zerwał się na równe nogi. - Jeżeli tego chcesz, to nie będzie koniec. - Co… - zaniemówił Czkawka, jednak głos nie odpowiedział. To NIE koniec… Jeszcze trwa. Koniec to początek. Początek to koniec, zależy jak na to patrzeć. A patrzeć można zawsze. Sobą. Innymi. Przyjacielem. Koniec? Można tak myśleć, jednak on nigdy nie nastąpi. Nawet po śmierci. Śmierć jest częścią życia, nie końcem istnienia. Śmierć oddaje przysługę. Czas się skończył, ale zaczyna się nowy. Nie, to dopiero POCZĄTEK… On TRWA. Nooo i cooo? :3 ''' - Gadaj! - huknął Drago przykładając laskę do jego szyi. - Co? - wysapał. - Opowiedz mi o smokach. O twoim sposobem tresowania. O Nocnej Furii. - To… nie koniec… - powiedział Czkawka i w nagrodę poczuł, jak bat rozcina mu plecy. Ta gra trwa za długo! - ryknął. - On musi zacząć gadać. * * * - Puszczaj mnie! - wrzeszczała, próbując się wyrywać. - Uspokój się, będzie tylko gorzej! - huknął na nią strażnik ciągnąc za włosy. Dziewczyna wylądowała na zimnej, mokrej podłodze. Wojownik zamknął kraty i odszedł, zostawiając rudą samą. Podeszła do krat i zaczęła w nie walić. Kopnęła parę razy, jednak nikt nie przyszedł. Usiadła skulona w kącie i schowała głowę w kolana. Co ma robić? Dlaczego tu jest? Gdzie jest Spiro? To jej wina… Siedziała w bezruchu, nawet nie wiedziała jak długo. Męczyły ja wyżuty sumienia. Czy dobrze zrobiła, że się na to zgodziła? Nagle usłyszała kroki i lekko uniosła wzrok. Strażnik wrzucił jakiegoś chłopaka w drugi koniec celi. Zanim odszedł, podrzucił między kraty torbę. Dziewczyna podeszłą do niej i spojrzała do niej. Opatrunki, lekarstwa… Ponownie skierowała wzrok na młodzieńca. Wyglądał na ledwo żywego i był w fatalnym stanie. Bez namysłu chwyciła pakunek i ukucnęła przy nim. Przestała się użalać nad sobą. On miał znacznie, gorzej, musi go uratować. Ale skoro mężczyzna dał jej potrzebne rzeczy do opatrzenia ran, chłopak musiał być kimś ważnym i chcą przytrzymać go przy życiu. Ciekawe na jak długo. A ona jest tu po to, aby... Pokręciła głową odganiając złe myśli. Kiedy założyła bandaże i oczyściła rany, co robiła z wielka wprawą, oczyściła go z krwi, która zaschnęła na twarzy. Teraz mogła zobaczyć, jak on wygląda. Brunet… Liczne piegi na policzkach… Delikatne rysy… Otrząsnęła się. Nie teraz. musi się nim zająć. Ponownie zaczęła zakładać mu górną część kombinezonu, która zdjęła, by obejrzeć rany na plecach. To one były najbardziej pokiereszowane. Teraz zobaczyła coś dziwnego. Ten znak na ochraniaczu na lewe ramię… On go zna… Wcześniej go nie zauważyła, była zbyt przejęta ciężkim stanem nieznajomego. Teraz, kiedy sytuacja jest opanowana, może go obejrzeć. Założyła mu do końca strój i zaczęła go uważnie oglądać. Jej wzrok przykuła także parę innych charakterystycznych detali. Niemożliwe… Smoczy… Rozmyślania przerwał mu jęk. Budził się. Dziewczyna podbiegła do niego, by powstrzymać przed jakimkolwiek ruchem. Powinien leżeć. - Spokojnie, wszystko będzie dobrze. - powiedziała odruchowo. - Co? - usłyszała łagodny, zmęczony głos. Biedak. - Nazywam się Sybilla, nie martw się, zajęłam się tobą. - Aha. - powiedział. Najwyraźniej niewiele do niego jeszcze docierało. - A ja Czkawka. Miło mi. '''Wiem, wiem, krótkie. Ale muszę się uczyć. Ja nie mam ferii, będa dopiero w lutym (DLACZEGO?!). Wtedy dopiero będę stukać w klawiaturę! C.D.N. Spojrzała na niego. Nie spodziewała się takiego imienia, jednak po chwili ponownie powróciła do zmieniania opatrunku na ręce. - Mi też. - Co się stało? - spytał chłopak, ponieważ poczuł piekący ból na plecach i nie tylko. - Najwyraźniej byłeś torturowany. Strażnik wrzucił się tutaj jakieś parę godzin temu wraz z apteczką. Chyba jesteś kimś ważnym, skoro pozwolili mi ciebie obejrzeć. - Bo ja wiem… Dziękuję. - Za co? - Bez ciebie byłbym już martwy. - powiedział mi uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny. - Chociaż… Boję się, co będzie później. - To zdanie było prawdziwe. Tak realistyczne i odległe zarazem. Boję się, co będzie dalej… Ona też się bała. - Kim jesteś, że mu tak na tobie zależy? - spytała, mimo, że już wiedziała. - Mam coś, co on chce mieć. A raczej już go ma. - Kogo ma? - Mojego przyjaciela. - wyszeptał i spuścił wzrok. Ponownie wezbrały się w nim wyrzuty sumienia. Nie powinien w ogóle wylatywać, tylko wyjrzeć przez otwór, przecież na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądało to na pułapkę! - Jesteś Smoczym Jeźdźcem, prawda? Wiem, króciutkie, ale to akurat końcówka rozdziału... Może jeszcze wieczorem wrzucę :) ' ROZDZIAŁ XVI - Kim jest Spiro? - spytał zaciekawiony chłopak. Od jego uwięzienia minął tydzień, może dwa, trzy… Miesiąc? Nie liczył. Stracił rachubę czasu. Teraz rozmawiał z nowo poznaną. Nieźle im to szło, a odrobina urozmaicenia nigdy nie zaszkodzi. Ona zaimponowała jemu, a on jej. Całkiem nieźle się z nią dogadywał, zaczynał jej ufać. Opowiedział mimo swojego własnego zdumienia swoją cała historię, a ona słuchała uważnie. Pominął naważniejsze rzeczy, ale i tak zdradził jej dużo. Nie wiedział, czemu to zrobił. Może nie miał nic innego do roboty lub czuł się bardziej samotny niż kiedykolwiek dotąd? A rozmowa pomaga. Teraz jej kolej. - To mój przyjaciel, tak samo jak twój Szczerbatek. - odparła i wbiła wzrok z ziemię. - Na naszej wyspie nigdy nie zabijaliśmy smoków. Baliśmy się ich, ale one nas nie atakowały, a my ich. Ja nie mam rodziny, chyba, żeby liczyć moja ciotkę, ale jej nie znoszę. No więc kiedy się u nas pojawiłeś… Każdego zachwyciłeś. Ty i Nocna Furia. Uwierzyliśmy, że można je tresować. Pamiętasz, jak nam objaśniałeś działanie Smoczymiętki? - spytała, a on minimalnie pokręcił głową na tak. - No więc próbowaliśmy zyskać ich zaufanie. Nielicznym się to udawało, bo smoki, cóż… nie były przyzwyczajone i nie dawały się podchodzić. Ja raz przez przypadek trafiłam na gniazdo Zaduśnych Zdechów. Cud chciał, że akurat w kieszeni miałam tą miętę. No i… Reszty możesz się domyślić. Spiro to jeden ze Zdechów, który dał się pogłaskać. - Ale… dlaczego tu jesteś? - spytał chłopak i przyjrzał się jej uważnie swoimi szafirowymi oczami. - Dokładnie to nie wiem… Drago torturuje wszystkich znanych mu treserów i zmusza, by zdradzili mu swoje tajemnice. Na ciebie najwyraźniej od dawna polował. - Czkawka zamyślił się i przez chwilę panowała cisza, przerywana jedynie przez kapanie wody. - A gdzie jest Spiro? - zapytał w końcu. - Pewnie w Smoczej Armii. Ma w sumie całkiem niezły zasięg plu… - oboje usłyszeli zgrzyt klucza w zamku i dwóch strażników weszło do lochu. Podeszli do ich celi i brutalnie wyciągnęli ich za kraty. Nie zadawali pytań. Czkawka nie chciał nic wiedzieć, to tylko pogorszyłoby jego sytuację. Tak to jest jeszcze promyk nadziei. Zostali wyprowadzeni z pomieszczenia. Chłopak miał pewność, że za chwile ujrzy Drago, jednak wojownicy wyprowadzili ich przed siedzibę Krwawdonia i ruszyli z nimi w stronę portu. „Co tu jest grane?” - zadał sobie pytanie w myślach. W pewnej chwili wszystko zrozumiał. Rzucił w stronę Sybilli porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. - Na pokład z nimi. - rzucił inny strażnik i wpuścił ich na łódź. Czkawka kątem oka zauważył smoka. JEGO SMOKA. Następnie wszystko wydarzyło się w takim szybkim tempie, że ledwo wiedział, co się dzieje. - Szczerbatek! - smok zaczął się miotać, usłyszawszy wezwanie przyjaciela. Odrzucił na bok zdezorientowanych strażników, którzy bezskutecznie próbowali go uspokoić. Wypadli z pluskiem za burtę. - Czkawka! - Szczerbatek! - Spiro! - Mały smoczek podleciał na ramię dziewczyny, która uwolniła go z klatki. Od razu na łódź wbiegło tuzin wojowników trzymając wymierzone łuki w uciekinierów. - Mają być żywi! - ktoś wrzasnął, ale strażnicy nadal nie odkładali broni. Rozwścieczony, hipnotyzowany Śmiertnik Zębacz podleciał do Czkawki i zanim ten zdążył odskoczyć, smok przygniótł go do podłogi. W głowie mu brzęczało, huczało i krzyczało, ledwo skupiał uwagę na smoczym pysku. Musiał uratować Szczerbatka. On musi być bezpieczny. Spojrzał w bok: na statek już zmierzał Krwawdoń, by użyć swoją laskę na Nocnej Furii. W mgnieniu oka podjął decyzję: - Sybil! - wrzasnął. Drago już wchodził na pokład, strażnicy naprężyli łuki, z wyspy przybywały posiłki, by zapanować nad nagłym chaosem. - Leć na Szczerbatku! Szybko, teraz! - Mają być żywi! Smok wydał z siebie żałosny, pełen sprzeciwu ryk, patrząc na przyjaciela nadal przygwożdżonego do ziemi i gotów zabić Zębacza jednym strzałem plazmy. - Nie! LEĆ! Teraz i tak mi nie pomożesz! Leć do Valki! - wrzanął. Wiedział, że jeżeli teraz zaczną go ratować, stracą cenne sekundy potrzebne do ucieczki. - Czkawka! - wydarła się Sybilla, jednak po chwili zakryła usta dłonią. - CZKAWKA? - spytał Drago i zaskoczony spojrzał na chłopaka. - LEĆ! - Smoczy Jeździec nie miał już siły w płucach. Musi ich przekonać. - ALE JUŻ! SPROWADŹCIE POMOC! - Czkawka miał pewność, że i tak im się nie uda, ale muszą być bezpieczni. Szczególnie Szczerb. Musi zaufać Sybil. Łucznicy wystrzelili strzały chwilę po tym, jak niepewna dziewczyna weszła na Nocną Furię, a ta, widząc błagalny wzrok przyjaciela, wystartowała. Sybilla krzyknęła, kiedy strzała mignęła nad jej głową. - LEĆCIE! - ostatnie słowo, jakie usłyszał Szczerbatek. Potem zobaczył, jak wojownik ogłusza Czkawkę. Chciał zawrócić, kiedy dotarły do niego słowa „Teraz i tak mi nie pomożecie!”. W powietrzu latały środki nasenne, jeden prawie trafił go w łapę. Zrozumiał, że jak go trafią, nie uda mu się uratować swojego jeźdźca. Mimo słabej wprawy dziewczyny wzbił się wyżej, oddał ostatni strzał w stronę łodzi do paru strażników strzelających z katapult i zniknął w chmurach ogarnięty smutkiem i tęsknotą. '''Macie cały rozdział! ^^ Taaa... No i znowu przerwałam w takim momencie, naprawdę jestem okrutna. Wiem, trochę zagmatwane to całe opowiadanie... Pozdrawiam! No i dzięki, że czytacie. ' ROZDZIAŁ XVII Obudził się. Nie zamierzał otwierając oczu. Wiedział gdzie się znajduje i co za chwilę nastąpi. Jednak w duchu był szczęśliwy. Szczerbatek był na razie bezpieczny. To się liczyło. Gdzieś w głębi jednak czuł niepokój. Dobrze zrobił, ufając Sybil? - Obudziłeś się, śmieciu? - usłyszał pewny siebie głos Drago. - Czeka cię niezła terapia. Ale najpierw dam ci szansę. Może do mnie dołączyć, wtedy… - NIGDY! - krzyknął rozwścieczony chłopak. Był przykuty do krzesła, nie mógł się poruszyć. - W takim razie… Poczuł coś dziwnego. Najpierw delikatnie mrowienie w każdej części ciała. W końcu ono narastało, z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej ból rozpierał go od środka, jakby miał za chwilę eksplodować z hukiem. Drętwiały mu ręce, nogi, nie mógł się ruszyć i miał wrażenie, że ktoś nim steruje. Jakby był podwładnym, który czeka na rozkaz. Kiedy odzyskał świadomość, czucie i władzę w swoich kończynach, lekko podniósł obolałe powieki. Drago nachylał się nad nim z zadowolonym, drwiącym uśmieszkiem. - Wystarczy. To dopiero pierwsze takie tortury, więc przygotuj się na więcej. - Krwawdoń pochylił się jeszcze bliżej. W jego oczach malowało się zwycięstwo i satysfakcja. - Ale to, że nazywasz się Czkawka - to słowo wymówił z wyraźną drwiną. - mnie zaskoczyło. Tego mi nie powiedziała. - chłopaka zatkało. Kto mu nie powiedział? - Nie domyśliłeś się? Myślałeś, że po co wsadziłem tą dziewczynę do twojej celi? - NIE! A więc… Ona go oszukała? Oszukała jego smoka? Szczerbatek… Potem Czkawka nie wiedział co się dzieje, stracił przytomność. '''Wybaczcie, wiem, krótkie... :( Może jutro coś wstawię. Ale mam dobrą widaomość: za tydzień juz ferie! ;D'' '' - Lecimy na Berk! - Valka, nie możemy! - powiedział trzeźwo Pyskacz. - Nie będą chcieli nam pomóc, wezmą nas za wariatów! - Ale trzeba coś zrobić! No właśnie. Powtarzała to sobie codziennie, jednak tak naprawdę nie robiła nic. Ile już czekała? Ponad tydzień? Razem z kowalem szukała śladu po statkach, które zniknęły tak szybko, jak się pokazały. Nie wiedziała co dalej robić, była w pustce i fatalnie się z tym czuła. Wstała i wyszła przed wejście do jaskini na jeden z lodowych kolców. Kiedy z nadzieją spojrzała na morze, a potem na niebo, niemal nie poślizgnęła się. Czarny, mały punkt zbliżał się do Sanktuarium z zawrotną szybkością. - Pyskacz… - wyszeptała. Udało im się! - Lecą! - Co? - kowal podszedł do niej, a kiedy zobaczył czarnego smoka, z radości podskoczył z lodzie i tracąc równowagę. - Ale… - Val nie zwróciła uwagi na upadek przyjaciela. - To Szczerbatek, ale to nie Czkawka na nim siedzi… Tak, krótkie, ale piszę! :) No i proszę o komentarze, bardzo mnie motywują ^^ ''' ROZDZIAŁ XVIII Sybilla leciała na Szczerbatku cały dzień i noc, kiedy w końcu na horyzoncie pojawiła się lodowa wyspa. Na jej widok smok przyspieszył. Tak, musi znaleźć Valkę i Pyskacza, teraz tylko oni mogą mu pomóc. Nie ufał tej dziewczynie, temu Zdechowi też… Cieszył się, że chwilowo go nie ma. Ale też z niecierpliwością czekał na jego powrót. Zaryczał, dając znak Val i kowalowi, że to on. Tamci cofnęli się o parę kroków, by dąc mu miejsce do wylądowania. Kiedy tylko to zrobił, podbiegła do niego kobieta. - Szczerbatek! - krzyknęła i przytuliła go. Po chwili jednak zapytała przerażona: - Gdzie Czkawka? W odpowiedzi Nona Furia zaskomlała żałośnie na znak, że nie jest dobrze. - Państwo są… Jego rodzicami…? - odezwała się dziewczyna. Nie wiedziała, od czego zacząć. - Ja jestem jego mamą a to… To Pyskacz, mój przyjaciel… - spojrzała na wojownika, który teraz także niespokojnie miotał spojrzeniem to na smoka, to na nieznajomą. - Gdzie… on jest? Sybilla chciała coś powiedzieć, jednak zaniosła się szlochem i schowała twarz w dłoniach. - Z-został… Kazał mi ratować Szczerbatka… O-on… Nie udało mu się… uciec. Został. M-m-m-mówił, żebym tu przyleciała i abym sp-p-p-prowadziłaa… pomoc… To moja wina! - ostatnie zdanie wykrzyczała ile sił w płucach, jednak to nie przyniosło mu ulgi. - Poprzedniego wieczoru… - dziewczyna starała się wziąć w garść. - mówił mi, że Drago pragnie zemsty… I… on chce znowu zaatakować Berk… - Dobrze, wszystko nam powiesz, choć do środka. - Valka jej przerwała i zaprowadziła w głąb groty. Była zrozpaczona, sama ledwo nie zaniosła się płaczem, łzy jednak same spływały jej po policzkach. Kiedy już siedzieli w jaskini, otoczeni ciekawskimi smokami, dziewczyna ponownie rozpoczęła swoją historię. - Poprzedniego wieczoru… Rozmawialiśmy i Czkawka mi powiedział, że Drago chce zemsty na Wandalach i teraz, kiedy ma jego i Nocną Furię, na pewno mu się uda… Nie wiedział, jakim cudem chce go przekonać, by był po jego stronie, ale… obawiał się najgorszego. Mieliśmy plan… Chcieliśmy uciec, zanim to się zacznie. Nie udało się, a on kazał mi ratować Szczerba… Został i… - nie potrafiła dalej mówić, nie powiedziała o najgorszym. Nie chciała mówić, że to przez nią chłopak może już nie żyć. Była szpiegiem Drago. Robiła to dla Spiro, ale była głupia! On i tak by nic u nie zrobił, nie zabijał smoków, tylko brał je do swojej armii. Nie skrzywdziłby nawet małego Zaduśnego Zdecha. - Został? - szepnął kowal. Valka siedziała w ciszy i słuchała tego uważnie. Nie odzywała się ani słowem. - Prosił… - Sybilla ponownie zaczęła mówić. - Że jeżeli mu się nie uda…Abyście wzięli Alfę i smoki z Sanktuarium i lecieli na Berk… - Val spojrzała na nią z zaskoczeniem. - Podsłuchał rozmowę… Drago nie ma pojęcia, gdzie jest to leże, będzie go szukał, jak zdobędzie Berk… Walka rozpocznie się za jakieś trzy dni. - Czyli… Lecimy tam? - Tak. Tak prosił Czkawka. - Dziewczyna była już nie co spokojniejsza i powoli popijała napar z niebieskich oleandrów. Tak, teraz tylko trzeba wszystko dobrze zaplanować. * * * Chłopak chodził w kółko po swojej celi i próbował się skupić. Nie wiedział, ile był nieprzytomny, jednak nie spodziewał się, że mógł spać więcej niż jeden dzień. Pewnie tylko parę godzin temu Sybilla i Szczerbatek wyruszyli do Sanktuarium. Przeklęta dziewczyna! Jak mógł jej zaufać i być tak głupi? Przecież… No ale w końcu uciekła ze Szczerbem, gdyby chciała go zdradzić na pewno by na niego nie wsiadła tylko przekazała Drago. Czkawka cieszył się, że wtedy z wody nie wynurzył się Oszołomostrach. Mieliby przechlapane. Tak, to jeszcze jako tako się udało i mieli minimalne szanse. Tylko w czym? W ucieczce, w dotarciu do Sanktuarium? Może miał nadzieję, że uda im się pokonać Krwawdonia? Raczej to on zemści się na nim, biorąc pod uwagę aktualne fakty. Po pierwsze: był w lochu. Po drugie: nie mógł nawet marzyć o ucieczce. Po trzecie: nie miał pojęcia, co będzie dalej. I tak w kółko, ciągle dochodziło coś, co jeszcze bardziej przytłaczało młodego jeźdźca. Podsumowując: było słabo, nawet bardzo słabo. Odwrócił się, bo za grubą ścianą łodzi usłyszał drapanie. Płynął, nawet nie wiedział gdzie, był na otwartym morzu i domyślał się, gdzie zmierza Drago. Może jednak uda im się ich ostrzec? Podskoczył jak oparzony, kiedy w małym okienku w świetle księżyca zauważył zarys małych skrzydeł, a potem głowy i w końcu całego smoka. - No nareszcie! - mruknął gad i usiadł na balustradzie parząc swoimi małymi oczkami na chłopaka, które teraz iskrzyły się od milion małych iskierek. - Wszędzie cię szukałem, Sybilla wysłała mnie po ciebie. - Zaduśny Zdech wypiął dumnie pierś. Najwyraźniej był zadowolony i dumny z samego siebie, że podołała temu zadaniu. - Spiro? - spytał Czkawka nie dowierzając swoim oczom i uszom. - No ja, a kto? - w pyska małego smoka buchnęły kłęby ciemnego dymu. Smok prychnął, aż w końcu ponownie się odezwał: - Nie torturowali cię? Wiesz… - Gdzie Szczerbatek? - padło natychmiastowe pytanie ucinając monolog Spira. Jak wylatywałem, byli w połowie drogi. Teraz prawdopodobnie już dolatują. - Naprawdę? - chłopak się zamyślił. Może Drago po prostu grał na nim, niczym na słudze? Może naopowiadał mu bzdur, by go po prostu złamać? - A, czy… - Nie pytaj. - przerwał mu Zdech. - Jest jej przykro i żałuje. Ledwo trzymała się na siodle, cały czas dosłownie targały nią wyrzuty sumienia.Wysłała mnie, jakbyś potrzebował pomocy, chociaż… Ja i tak cię nie uwolnię. Raczej żadny smok cię nie uwolni… Sam znokautowałem paru strażników, a właściwie sami to zrobili, ja puściłem zaledwie trochę dymu… Ale na pewno mogę pomóc. - A więc… To prawda? O tym, że była szpiegiem Drago? - zielone oczy zalśniły się w blasku gwiazd. - No… Tak. Ale robiła do dla mnie. Drago ją przekupił, aby zbierała o tobie informacje i jej przekazywał. W zamian miał mnie nie zabijać, tak samo jak jej. Myślę, że ty też byś to robił dla swojego smoka, który zresztą na pewno jest już bezpieczny, więc się nie martw. Tak, on też by to zrobił. Teraz zrozumiał, że nie miała wyjścia. Nadal jednak odczuwał żal z jej strony. - Musisz coś dla mnie zrobić. - powiedział w końcu z determinacją w głosie. - No na to czekałem! Dawaj. - mały smoczek usiadł na jego ramieniu i w skupieniu słuchał tego, co tłumaczy mu chłopak. Kiedy ten skończył, powiedział: - Wszystko jasne, sir. - zasalutował skrzydłem i z powrotem podleciał do okna, gotowy podjąć się kolejnego zadania. - Ja nie mogę sam lecieć, bo… - Czkawka wskazał na siebie. - Jak widzisz, jestem uwięziony. I muszę dostać się tam, gdzie on płynie. Będę na miejscu. Ty śledź z nią łodzie. A, powiedz jej, że jesteś ode mnie, pamiętaj! A teraz już leć, jestem ci wdzięczny. - pokiwał głową na pożegnanie i patrzył, jak Spiro startuje i po chwili znika gdzieś za horyzontem tam, gdzie właśnie teraz wychodzi słońce i rozpoczyna się nowy dzień. '''Cały rozdział! :) ROZDZIAŁ XIX Płynęli długo. A przynajmniej tak zdawało się Czkawce. Nie liczył dni, nie chciał wiedzieć, ile mu pozostało. Drago torturował go niemal codziennie. Po każdych torturach czuł, że traci zmysły i bał się, że przez przypadek wygada coś Krwawdoniowi. A to najwyraźniej był cel tej katorgi. Chłopak patrzył przez mały otwór z ścianie na wschodzące słońce, które z każdą chwilą wznosiło się coraz wyżej nad taflą wody rozlewając na wszystkie strony ciepłe promienie. Czerwień i róż rozlały się na niebie. Kolory powoli znikały, ustępując niebieskiemu niebu. W górze nie było ani jednej chmurki, jednak było chłodno. Zimny północny wiatr szarpał za żagle, robiąc sobie regularne przerwy. Jak okiem sięgnąć na horyzoncie nie było widać ani jednej wyspy, jednak Czkawka wiedział, że został im prawdopodobnie już tylko jeden dzień drogi. Czuł to całym sobą. Umysł, ciało, krew i kości mówiły mu to od samego rana. Musi być przygotowany. Nadal nie powiedział Drago niczego istotnego i starał się nadal się opierać. On nic nie może się dowiedzieć. Tak musi zostać, a potem… Cóż, wszystko się rozstrzygnie. Nie dostał żadnej informacji od Spira, tym bardziej od Szczerbatka czy od mamy. Ciągle czekał i miał nadzieję, że im się udało. Teraz to jemu musi się udać. Ponownie spojrzał na horyzont i przez chwilę zamarł - daleko, między falami morza i skłębioną mgłą widniał zarys odległej wyspy. Berk… Słyszał jakieś krzyki i wrzaski, wydawane komendy i kłótnie. Jego nie obchodziły. Patrzył jak zaczarowany na ląd. - No, szykuj się. - usłyszał głos strażnika i zanim zdążył się odwrócić ponownie stracił przytomność i osunął się na podłogę. * * * Kiedy się obudził, na początku nic nie czuł. Nic nie słyszał, nic nie widział. Dopiero po chwili do jego uszu doszedł hałas. Głośne, nadal przytłumione huki rozlegające się tu i tam, zgrzyt szykowanej broni, wrzaski wikingów i okrzyki smoków siłą zmuszonych do walki. Ona się już rozpoczęła Uchylił lekko powieki i zobaczył, że nadal znajduje się na statku. Czuł tępy ból w głowie, którą z każdą chwilą całe szczęście malał. Kiedy świat przestał wirować, a odgłosy stały się aż za głośnie, szerzej otworzył oczy. Leżał bezwładnie na zimnej, mokrej od morskich fal podłodze łodzi. Na kostkach i przegubach poczuł metal. Był przykuty łańcuchami. Były jednak one długie i nie krępowały ruchów. Dlaczego? Przecież to bez sensu… Uniósł lekko głowę. Na łodzi było zaledwie troje strażników, ani śladu po Drago. Z jękiem usiadł i… zamarł. Był chyba na najdalszej łodzi, jaka znajdowała się od brzegu, gdzie toczyła się już pewnie od jakiegoś czasu krwawa walka. Wszędzie w okolicach wyspy piętrzył się wystrzelony przez Alfę lód, tworząc mordercze kolce. Ale to nie to go martwiło. Po drugiej stronie statu patrzył na niego Szczerbatek, Valka i Sybilla... - Czkawka… - szepnęła Val, a Nocna Furia zaskomlała żałośnie i zaczęła się szarpać. - Co… Co się stało? - spytał chłopak masując głowę i nie zwracając uwagi na skuloną w koncie Sybil. Strażnicy nawet nie zwracali na nich uwagi, więc Smoczy Jeździec przysunął się bliżej znacznie bardziej skutej matki i słuchał wszystkiego, co wydarzyło się w ciągu paru godzin. Podczas opowieści wciśnięty w kąt Chmuroskok pomrukiwał co chwila, by dać o sobie znać. Wybaczcie, że tak dawno nie wstawiałam... :( Ale jutro ostatni dzień szkoły i FERIE! :D Pozdrawiam. * * * Wyruszyli z samego rana. Valka wsiadła na Chmurka, Pyskacz na Marudę a Sybilla na coraz bardziej niecierpliwym Szczerbatku. Oszołomostrach, słysząc imię Czkawki od razu wyszedł z lodowej góry, a wszystkie smoki zamieszkujące Sanktuarium poleciały za nich, schowane w chmurach. Wielki, biały smok płynął w oceanie za trzema smokami, które gnały ile sił w skrzydłach. Valka co chwilę rozglądała się nerwowo, Pyskacz mruczał coś zdenerwowany pod nosem, a Sybilla wbiła wzrok w grzbiet Nocnej Furii. Szczerb chciał jak najszybciej być na miejscu, jednak ze względu na swojego tymczasowego jeźdźca i inne smoki, które nie dorównywały mu w szybkości, musiał, jego zdaniem, wlec się w żółwim tempie. - Szybciej! - poganiał ich co chwilę, jednak na wyspę i tak dotarli dopiero wieczorem. Niezauważeni schowali się na morskich skałach, zaś Oszołomostrach krążył pod nimi między morskimi falami. Czekali. - Może… Może Czkawka się pomylił? - spytał niepewnie Pyskacz. - Nie, ile mam wam powtarzać! - ryknęła rozwścieczona dziewczyna, która do tego czasu prawie w ogóle się nie odzywała. - Czkawka się nie pomylił! Nie mógł się pomylić! Czekali na skałach cała noc. Kiedy wzeszło słońce, wszystkim wydawało się, że to będzie zwykły, słoneczny dzień. Bardziej nie mogli się pomylić. Po chwili, daleko na horyzoncie można było dostrzec odległą, torującą sobie drogę do Berk flotę Drago. Nim Valka, Pyskacz, Sybil lub smoki zdążyły zareagować, na wyspie rozległ się donośny dźwięk rogu sygnalizujący zagrożenie. No i zaczęło się. Wandale wybiegali uzbrojeni na klify, strzelali z katapult do statków, które już prawie były u celu. Drago dopowiedział mocnym ogniem, już na początku wypuszczając smoki. Od razu z oceanu wynurzył się Biały Oszołomorstrach, rycząc wściekle. Wszystkie smoki zawisły w powietrzu i zdezorientowane poleciały w stronę nowego władcy. Wikingowie także się zawiesili i z przerażeniem oraz niedowierzaniem na twarzach patrzyli na wielkiego potwora. Chwilowe odrętwienie przerwały wrzaski Drago. Tuż za nim, z głębin morza wynurzył się kolejny, szary gigant. Nie obyło się bez walki. Podczas, gdy smoki walczyły przeciwko sobie, trzech jeźdźców zostało zestrzelonych. Część Wikingów rzuciło się, by ratować Pyskacza, najwyraźniej nie zauważywszy Valki i Sybilli. Maruda został przejęty przez Drago i przydzielony do Smoczej Armii, Chmuroskoka i Szczerbatka, tak samo jak ich jeźdźców rzucono za kraty. Pyskacz wskoczył z wir walki i atakował zaciekle, by dostać się do przyjaciółki. Stoick zniknął między maczugami i ostrzami mieczy, wrzeszcząc coś ochryple. * * * - I wtedy wnieśli ciebie. - dokończyła Valka. - Po jakiejś chwili się obudziłeś. - zanim chłopak zdążył zadać kolejne pytanie, wszystko zagłuszył ryk nowego Alfy. Napisałam :) Pewnie dzisiaj jeszcze coś rzucę, bo piszę. Dziękuję, że czytacie :) C.D.N. '' '' ROZDZIAŁ XX Czkawka dotychczas nie zauważył walczących Oszołomostrachów. Kiedy rozległ się potworny ryk, zobaczył jeszcze, jak biały, wielki smok pada bez życia na lód. Z gardła chłopaka wydobył się pełen wściekłości, przerażenia i strachu krzyk, jakby dzięki niemu gigant miał ponownie wstać. Tak się jednak nie stało. Smok był już martwy. W tej chwili sobie przypomniał. Rozejrzał się z nadzieją, próbując nie zważać na nowego Alfę, który zaczął już przywoływać smoki. Trudno mu było się skupić, był cały obolały, miał wiele ran na całym ciele. Spytał jednak: - Gdzie Spiro? - Tu jestem. Czkawka odwrócił się gwałtownie i ku swojemu zaskoczeniu ujrzał małego, szarego smoczka siedzącego tuz przed nim. - Spiro! - krzyknęła Sybilla podrywając się do pionu. Nadal ani razu nie spojrzała na Czkawkę. Nie potrafiła. Smok mimo wielkiej pokusy musiał się powstrzymać, by nie podlecieć do przyjaciółki, jednak zachrypiał: - Jest tu. Smoki też. Nie działa na nie wezwanie Alfy, są podległe jej. Tylko jej służą. Jest to jednak zmuszona uległość. - zanim Sybilla zdążyła ponownie za nim zawołać, jego źrenice przybrały kształt szparek i Zaduśny Zdech mimo swojej woli odleciał do nowego pana. Szczerbatek i Chmuroskok zaczęli się wyrywać. Musi zagwizdać. Musi dać jej znak… - Nic już nie zrobisz… - usłyszał złowieszczy, zachrypnięty głos. Nie odwracał się, wiedział, do kogo należy. - Nic nie poradzisz. Zwyciężyłem. - Smoczy Jeździec zacisnął pieści ze złości. - Teraz panuje tu nowy Alfa. Wobec niego, jesteś NICZYM. - Drago zarechotał, a jego śmiech przeszył cały umysł Czkawki. Napiął ręce, jednak łańcuchy skutecznie nie pozwalały na rzucenie się na Krwawdonia. Mogę cię zabić. - powiedział Drago i wykrzywił usta w krzywym uśmiechu. - Tu i teraz. Obyłoby się bez świadków… Chociaż akurat tych da się załatwić. - spojrzał na przerażoną Valkę i Sybil. - Ale ja chcę czegoś więcej. Chcę, abyś widział to co się dzieje i zabrał wszystkie wspomnienia ze sobą, po śmierci. Jak umiera Nocna Furia… Jak one umierają… Jak umiera Berk. Jak umiera całe życie. Mężczyzna odwrócił się w napięcie, ponieważ dziwny dźwięk przerwał jego monolog. Chłopak nie wiele myślał. Teraz, albo nigdy. Zagwizdał najgłośniej, jak potrafił, jednak ona usłyszy każdy szmer, nawet najdrobniejszy gwizd. Nie musiał długo czekać. Do każdego doszedł potężny ryk, którego siła rosła z każdą sekundą. Ogromny trzask, odgłos łamania się kolejnego, wielkiego odłamu lodu, który z wielkim pluskiem wpada do oceanu. Łódź zaczęła się niebezpiecznie chwiać, rozległo się parę kolejnych, wściekłych ryków i błysków ognia. - Co do… - warknął Krwawdoń, jednak już po chwili miał odpowiedź. Kolejna, potężna góra lodowa runęła do morza, zaś z niego wynurzył się szary potwór. Czerwona Śmierć zaryczała, dając znać swoim poddanym. Parę tysięcy smoków wyleciało zza gór lodu, atakując ponownie wojska Drago. Ogromna poczwara zionęła ogniem w stronę statku na którym znajdował się Czkawka i Szczerbatek. Od razu zajął się ogniem, zaś strażnicy rzucili się do ucieczki. Krwawdoń wypadł za burtę, złapany przez jednego z Zębaczy. Trzy Koszmary Pomocniki uwolniły smoki i ich jeźdźców, przywracając im wolność. Chłopak od razu podbiegł do przyjaciela, nie zważał na szalejące obok płomienie. - Też się cieszę, że cię widzę Mordko. - wyszeptał przytulając łeb smoka, który nie był już kontrolowany przez Oszołomostracha. Uwagę giganta przykuł nowy, nieznany smok, który śmie go wyzwac do walki. Po chwili Czkawka wsiadł na przyjaciela i krzyknął do matki oraz dziewczyny, na którą jednak nadal nie patrzył. Był jej jednak wdzięczny. - Lećcie! Wstawiłam trochę więcej :) Mówiłam, że jeszcze dzisiaj wrzucę :) Niestety nie wiem, czy napiszę coś jutro, bo muszę zrobić pracę na konkurs... :( Zapraszam też tutaj na mojego drugiego bloga z rysunkami: Ołówkiem, kredkami, farbami... I możecie poczytać o moim wymyślonym smoku: Ostrogon Krwawołuski (denerwuje was ta reklama tych blogów?) Val wskoczyła na Chmuroskoka, Sybil zaś na jednego ze Śmiertników. Czkawka od razu wzbił się ze swoim przyjacielem w powietrze, ciesząc się lotem, którego tak bardzo mu brakowało. Podlecieli do Czerwonej Śmierci, która spojrzała na nich z wyczekiwaniem. - Gdzie wy byliście? - ryknęła. - Czekałam. - To przez niego. - chłopak bez mrugnięcia okiem wskazał na rozwścieczonego czarnego Oszołomostracha, który już się zbliżał. - Już po nim. Ogromny smok ruszył w stronę swojego przeciwnika. Od razu można było zobaczyć, że jest znacznie mniejszy od smoka Drago. Czkawka szukał Krwawdonia wzrokiem, między atakami plazmą na statki. Widział jego ludzi, mieszkańców Berk. Tych żywych i martwych… Wiedział, że jeszcze wiele razy będzie musiał znosić taki widok. Dojrzał Stoicka - przeżył. Z wrzaskiem odrąbał jakiemuś wojownikowi głowę. Chłopaka przeszły ciarki na plecach. Nie mógł na niego patrzeć. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć, że ten otyły, morderczy Wiking jest jego ojcem. Lecz to była prawda. Smoczy Jeździec od razu odgonił złe myśli. Nie teraz. Nie czas na coś takiego. Szczerbatek ponownie zanurkował, zostawiając po statku tylko strzępy. Wystrzał plazmy był perfekcyjny. Zadowolony zaryczał, dając upust swoim emocjom. Tak dawno na to czekał. Tak długo czekał na zemstę na tej KrwawejDłoni za to, że uwięził jego przyjaciela. - Gdzie on jest? - spytał zniecierpliwiony. - Nie wiem, po prostu zniknął. - odparł chłopak pochylając się, by nie dostać lecącym toporem. Spojrzał ponownie na walkę Oszołomostracha i Czerwonej Śmierci. Nie wiedział, co myśleć. Oba smoki walczyły zażarcie, żaden z nich nie dawał oznak zmęczenia. Walka jeszcze potrwa długo. Wiedział to. Nowy Alfa, pochłonięty walką, nie hipnotyzował smoków, które teraz ponownie przeciwstawiły się Drago i atakowały jego statki, których jednak cały czas było dużo. Jednak cały czas coraz mniej. - Trzeba interweniować. - chłopak mruknął do smoka. - Co? Znowu? - Może Oszołomek też się mu przeciwstawi, wtedy wygraną mamy w kieszeni. - Mam nadzieję, że ta gigantica naprawdę skutecznie uniemożliwia mu hipnozę. Czkawka się bał. Jak nigdy w życiu. Ten moment może przesądzić o życiu wielu… Nie tylko Szczerbatka. Ma tylko jedną szansę. Coś tam napisałam ;) Może jeszcze dzisiaj wstawię, niestety jestem przeziębiona :( C.D.N. ROZDZIAŁ XXI Wpatrywał się w dwa ogromne smoki, walczące przeciwko sobie. Trzeba je rozdzielić, tylko jak? Myślał gorączkowo, jednak nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. - No i co? - usłyszał mruknięcie Szczerbatka. - Masz jakiś pomysł, by odwrócić jego uwagę od Czerwonej Śmierci? - Nie… Czkawka uchylił się, by nie dostać strzałą. Walka nadal trwała. I nieprędko się skończy. Chyba, że uda im się przejąć Oszołomostracha. Ochołomostrach… Chłopak spojrzał z bólem na ogromne cielsko Białego Alfy, który martwy leżał między kawałkami lodu. Nikt się nim nie przejmował mimo, że przygniótł parę statków. W tej chwili zapragnął zemsty. Pragnienie to jednak momentalnie się ulotniło. Nie chciał zemsty na smoku, chciał zemsty na Drago. I jej dokona. - CZKAWKA! - jego rozmyślania przerwał krzyk dziewczyny. Smoczy Jeździec odwrócił głowę i zobaczył Sybillę machającą do niego ze Spiro na ramieniu. Szczerbatek zanurkował i już po chwili obaj znajdowali się koło nich. - Tak? - spytał młodzieniec. Nie wiedział, co ma myśleć. Zdradziła go, ale dla swojego smoka. On by zrobił tak samo… Nie, nie miał jej już za złe. W ogóle nie miał, tylko to sobie wmawiał. - Wiem, jak odwrócić uwagę Oszołomostracha. - wypaliła. Czkawkę zatkało. - Naprawdę? - Tak. - Jaki? - teraz głosu dobrał Szczerbatek. Dziewczyna streściła im szybko cały plan. Nikt jej nie przerywał, jednak kiedy skończyła, wszyscy zaczęli krzyczeć i protestować. - ZWARIOWAŁAŚ?! TO SZALEŃSTWO, PEWNA ŚMIERĆ! - Chyba sobie żartujesz. - prychnął Zaduśny Zdech do dziewczyny. - Nie pozwolę ci. Nie i kropka! Nie masz szans, on cię rozszarpie. Nie, zwariowałaś?! - Nie zwariowałam. - odparła dziewczyna spokojnie. - Z tego co wiem, Oszołomostrachy są honorowe i godne, służą komuś, jeżeli naprawdę się tego kogoś boją. Nie zabijają bez powodu. Wy go przekonacie, musicie przekonać, kiedy ruszy na nas. Jest zaślepiony, kiedy zobaczy, co naprawdę się dzieje, uda się. Rozumiecie? Mnie nic nie będzie, a jeżeli w miarę wam uwierzy, natychmiast będzie po nim, jasne? - Nie, Sybil… - zaczął chłopak. Nie ma mowy, by wypróbowali ten plan w praktyce. - Żadnych ale! - Przecież ja nie… - Och, wiesz o co mi chodzi! Nastała przejmująca cisza między nimi. W oddali rozlegały się wystrzały, okrzyki wojowników i ryki smoków, trzaskanie stali, broni. W powietrzu zalegała aura śmierci, która rozszerzała się coraz dalej. - Nie ma mowy. - pierwszy odzyskał głos Szczerbatek. - Chcecie, by więcej ludzi i smoków poległo? - spytała dziewczyna i mimowolnie spojrzała na martwego Straszliwca. Nawet te malutkie smoki walczyły. Walczyły o chwałę i wolność, nie o śmierć, która ich spotyka. - Co ma jedna dziewczyna do miliona smoków! - wrzasnęła pewna, że dopięła swego. Nikt jej już nie powstrzyma. Wstawiłam jeszcze dzisiaj ;) Dziękuję, że czytacie. ''' - A dlaczego nie ja? - spytał Czkawka i odwrócił głowę w stronę walki gigantów. Czerwona Śmierć właśnie zionęła słupem ognia na przeciwnika, odpychając go o parę ogromnych, smoczych kroków. Przegrywała, jednak nadal się trzymała wola walki. - Ja nie mogę? Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego oniemieli. Tylko w oczach Sybilli można było dojrzeć wzruszenie. - Nie. - szepnęła, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć. Znajdowali się na podwyższeniu lodowym, mogli dobrze obserwować okolicę nie zaatakowani przez nikogo. - Co to za różnica? - Ty jesteś potrzebny smokom. Ja nie. Ty im jeszcze pomożesz. Ja nie… - Mówiłaś, że nic ci nie będzie… Mnie też się nic nie stanie. - Ja jestem dziewczyną. Może nie od razu będzie chciał mnie zabić, może najpierw będzie ze mnie drwił, co da nam trochę czasu. Poza tym, tylko ty rozumiesz smoczy, jako jedyny będziesz mógł porozumieć się z Oszołomstrachem. Ja nawet nie rozumiem Spira… Prócz paru jego częstych pomruków… Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo bym chciała. - dziewczyna spojrzała na małego, szarego smoczka, który oplótł jej szyję i puszczał kłęby pary mrucząc cicho. Z jego oka spłynęła jedna, kryształowo złota smocza łza, która kapnęła na rękę Sybil, gdzie na zawsze pozostawiła złoty ślad. Czkawka patrzył na to i nie wiedział, gdzie podziać myśli. Współczuł Sybilli, tak chciał, by ona i jego smok przeżyli. Nauczyłby ją smoczego języka. Da się to zrobić. - Trzeba wymyślić coś innego. - powiedział. A ty znowu zaczynasz? - Wszystko jest już ustalone! - Ale dlaczego uparłaś się, że to tu musisz się rzucić na nagłą śmierć? Przecież ktoś inny może to zrobić! - Niby kto? Ty? Nie ma mowy! Mówiłam ci już, dlaczego! - A jakiś inny Wiking? Mamy ich pod dostatkiem! Cała armia! - Szczerbatek… - zaczęła dziewczyna, a Nocna Furia spojrzała na nią wielkimi, zielonymi ślepiami. - Twój przyjaciel oszalał. Bredzi. Chyba złapał gorączkę i ma omamy. - JESZCZE CZEGO?! - wrzasną Czkawka. - Nie mam omamów, a to nie jest taki zły pomysł! - Beznadziejny. - odparła dziewczyna i założyła ręce na piersi. - Żartujesz, czy co? Oni walczą między sobą, to już łatwiej będzie odwrócić uwagę Oszołomostracha! Poza tym, nikt się nie zgodzi. Zostaję ja. Chcę się przydać. I tak pewnie nie przeżyję tej wojny. To moje ostatnie życzenie. Umrzeć godnie. Smoczy Jeździec spojrzał na nią ze łzami w oczach, a ona na niego. Smoki się nie odzywały. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że nie innego wyjścia. Oszołomostrachy są zacięte w walce. Ten nie odpuści. - Mamy tylko jedną opcję. Musimy zaatakować jego pana. Drago musi go wezwać. Inaczej się go nie odciągnie. '''C.D.N. Może jeszcze nawet dzisiaj wstawię, jak moja młodsza siostra nie zajmie kompa, na którym piszę opowiadanie... No nic, do napisania, pozdrawiam ;) ROZDZIAŁ XXII - Jesteś pewna? - Jak nigdy dotąd. - rzekła dziewczyna i chwyciła swój miecz. - Na pewno? - Tak. - Serio? - Oj, Czkawka! Przestań już! Sam wiesz, że nie ma innego wyboru! - wybuchła Sybilla i zanim chłopak zdążyłby ją zatrzymać, odwróciła się napięcie. - Idę. Chwila! - A jak znajdziesz Drago? - Smoczy Jeździec był pewny, że tym argumentem zatrzyma na parę chwil dziewczynę. Zapomniał już, że go oszukała, nie chciał o tym nawet myśleć. - Tam jest. - usłyszał odpowiedź i spojrzał w kierunku, w którym wskazywała ręką Sybil. Dwustukilowy facet stał na lodowym wzniesieniu znów rozdawał rozkazy drąc się na całe gardło. "Jakim cudem zniknął i pojawił się tak niespodziewanie? Z taką nadwagą..." - pomyślał chłopak. Gdzie się podziewał do tego czasu? Smoki latały wszędzie, niszcząc łodzie. Gdyby smoczy olbrzym nie był zajęty walką (tu chłopak dojrzał, że Czerwona Śmierć znacznie przegrywała, więc trzeba było szybko interweniować). wszystkie gady byłyby po stronie Drago. Czkawka rozejrzał się. Nigdzie jednak nie dojrzał Chmuroskoka ani mamy. Złapali ich? Nie, chłopak nawet nie chciał o tym myśleć. Ale jeśli… Nie, Valka na pewno sobie poradzi. Pyskacz co chwila przebiegał pod nimi w wojowniczym krzykiem wymachując toporem lub młotem, w zależności co miał pod ręką. O niego nie musiał się martwić. - Ale… - nie dokończył, bo zauważył, że obok niej nie ma już dziewczyny, ani Spiro. Burza rudych włosów majaczyła w oddali, z każdą sekundą zbliżając się do Drago. - Przecież to nie wypali. Wsiadł na Szczerbatka, który już po chwili wystartował w powietrze. Smok zaryczał, dając sygnał. Po chwili w stronę dziewczyny wyskoczył Eret i jego dwudziestu ludzi. Sybilla przyspieszył, przerażona. - Ej! - krzyknął na nią z powietrza chłopak, a ona spojrzała w jego stronę. - Zapomniałaś o jednym! Oszołomostrach przybędzie do pana, jak będzie mu groziło PRAWDZIWE niebezpieczeństwo! Załatwiłem ci posiłki! Sybil się uśmiechnęła i dołączyła do Ereta, który z zacięta miną gnał przed siebie. Miał dosyć Drago, tylko dlatego zgodził się na przymierze ze Smoczym Jeźdźcem. Z taką bandą… Muszą go zabić. * * * Krwawdoń patrzył na morze i płonące statki, uwięzione smoki i konających ludzi. Patrzył na WOJNĘ. Wiedział, że ją wygra. Czemu, u diaska jego Oszołomostrach zajmuje się tym durnym smokiem? Marna karykatura królowej. - Poddaj się. - usłyszał dziewczęcy głos i odwrócił się momentalnie. Celowało w niego z łuków grupa wojowników, na której przodzie stał nie kto inny, jak Eret. - No no… - Poddaj się! - usłyszał jeszcze raz. Tym razem polecenie było pełne stanowczości. o.o Jeju, dziękuję za 400 komentarzy! Jak zaczynałam pisać to opowiadanie to nie sądziłam, że tyle ich będzie! Jeszcze raz dziękuję! :D ''' Drago spojrzał w stronę dziewczyny, która mierzyła w niego mieczem. Na jej szyi spoczywał niewielki, jednak groźnie powarkujący smok. - Śmiesz mi rozkazywać? - spytał z drwiną w głosie Drago. Kłusownicy jeszcze mocnej napięli łuki, jednak Krwawoń nic z tego sobie nie robił. - Nie masz szans. - wycedziła przez zęby wojowniczka i przeleciała wzrokiem po swoich sojusznikach, jakby chciała podkreślić swoje słowa. - Mylisz się. Czy aby na pewno? - Jeden facet z laską przeciwko dwudziestu wojownikom z łukami? Tak, na pewno. - na twarzy Ereta pojawił się zwycięski i wyzywający uśmieszek. - Nawet nie próbujcie wypuścić strzał, inaczej… Mężczyzna zaczął wymachiwać swoją... podporą. Gigantyczny smok momentalnie odrzucił Czerwoną Śmierć, która upadła boleśnie na lód. Jego fragmenty przysypały ją niemal całkowicie. Minie trochę czasu, zanim obolała podniesie się na łapy. Czkawka miał wrażenie, jakby wszystko było ustawione. Tak nagle wszystko się zmieniło i doszedł do wniosku, że głupszego planu wymyślić nie mogli. Kiedy tylko wojownicy Ereta zobaczyli zbliżającego się Oszołomostracha, od razu większość uciekła i została ich tylko garstka. Co przyćmiło jego umysł? Serio? Był skończonym idiotą! Jak Sybilla go do tego przekonała?! Od razu miał pewność, że to nie wypali! - Naprawdę wierzyłaś, że ci się uda, smarkulo? - usłyszał triumfujący wrzask Drago. - Stój! - wydarł się Czkawka. Szczerbatek strzelił plazmą w ogromną gębę smoka, nie robiąc mu jednak znaczącej krzywdy. Oszołomostrach ryknął wściekle. - Czemu mu służysz? - spytał prosto z mostu chłopak. Alfa był najwyraźniej zaskoczony tym pytaniem. - Zmusza mnie, jak każdy władca. - Litości! - chłopak zawył po smoczemu, a Nocna Furia zawtórowała mu mruknięciem. - To ty jesteś Alfą, a nie Drago! Czemu jesteś mu uległy? Spójrz! Wystarczy, że zdepczesz go jak robaka, albo zioniesz w niego lodem! Zostanie z niego kostka lodu! - Nie wiesz, jak to jest… Jego laska… - olbrzym jakby się skulił. - Co jego laska?! No co? Serio? Ty jesteś Alfą! - ostatnie zdanie ledwo przeszło mu przez gardło. On nie był Alfą. Alfą zawsze pozostanie Biały Oszołomostrach! - NIE! TO JEMU SŁUŻĘ! - ryknął Oszołomostrach przytłoczony hipnozą i kolejnym wezwaniem. Ciężkimi krokami zaczął zbliżać się do swojego pana. '''Krótkie i nudne, wiem! Ale dzisiaj jeszcze na pewno będzie. :) C.D.N. ROZDZIAŁ XXIII Wojownicy Ereta rozejrzeli się w popłochu. Lodowy gigant zbliżał się z każda sekundą, gotów wystrzelić w nich lodem. Kolejni zaczęli uciekać. Przy Erecie i Sybilli zostali tylko trzej najwierniejsi łucznicy. - TCHÓRZE! - ryknął Eret na biegnących ile sił ludzi. Nie mają za grosz honoru… - Nadal chcecie walczyć? - spytał chytrze Drago. - Po co to wszystko?! - obok nich wylądowała Nocna Furia. Chłopak zsiadł z siodła i zdjął hełm. Podszedł parę kroków w stronę czarnowłosego mężczyzny. Znów musiał patrzeć na jego twarz… - Po co ci to? Smoki to wspaniałe stworzenia! - Tak uważasz? - Zmuszasz je do walki! To - Czkawka wskazał na stojącego w pogotowiu Oszołomostracha. - prawdopodobnie ostatni Oszołomostrach na świecie! - I jest bardzo przydatny… - Po co ci to, Drago? - spytała dziewczyna nadal celując w niego z miecza. - Chcę uwolnić swiat od smoków, a do tego są potrzebne… inne smoki… - A może chcesz uwolnić świat od ludzi, którzy ci się sprzeciwiają? - Mądry chłopak… - mruknął Krwawdoń i uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. - Byłbyś niezły… Mógłbyś jeszcze raz przemyśleć moją propozycję… - NIE! - Jak chcesz… Mogę ci teraz pokazać, co jest siłą… Czkawka wiedział, co Drago chce zrobić. Nie przemyślał swojego posunięcia - nie myślał, po prostu wyjął piekło. Reszta poszła sama. Chłopak rzucił się na Krwawdonia z płonącym ostrzem w ręku. Drago odwrócił się nieco zaskoczony, jednak już po chwili dobył miecza i odepchnął atak Smoczego Jeźdźca. Kolejna walka. Kolejna bitwa. Kolejne rany. Kolejne straty. Czkawka ponownie czuł, jak skacze mu adrenalina. Nie zwracał uwagi na oniemiałego Ereta, Sybil i Szczerbatka, który nie wiedział, co robić. Teraz liczyła się tylko bitwa. Był głuchy i ślepy na wszystko inne. Widział tylko ostrza, które co chwila uderzały o siebie. Słyszał tylko brzdęk stali i zawodzenie metalu, kiedy miecze nacierały na siebie. Czuł tylko pot na czole i nowe rany, które zadaje przeciwnikowi. Nie patrzył na swoje. Nie teraz.Jego umysł był przytłumiony. Dopiero po chwili dobiegły do niego wojownicze okrzyki. Pierwszy Eret rzucił się na pomoc. Następnie smok i dziewczyna natarli na przeciwnika. On jednak także miał sojusznika. Chłopak zamachnął się piekłem. Klinga trafiła jednak na pustkę. Drago zrobił unik, dając wolna drogę Czarnemu Oszołomostrachowi. Czkawka w mgnieniu oka to zrozumiał, że jeśli nie ucieknie, już na zawsze pozostanie zimny jak lód. - Czkawka! - Szczerbatek, nie! Oszołomostrach zionął niewielkim lodowym pociskiem. Czkawka schylił się odruchowo. Nie poczuł jednak przerażającego zimna, jakie powoduje uwięzienie w lodzie. Usłyszał trzask, wściekły ryk i potężny wybuch. Lekko rozszerzył oczy i zobaczył, jak Oszołomostrach upada, stratowany przez pragnącą zemsty Czerwoną Śmierć. - Tak! - wydał z siebie krzyk radości, a na twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. - Przywal mu! - Czkawka! - usłyszał wołanie. - Mamo? Rozejrzał się. Uniósł wzrok i uradowany stwierdził, że nie ma omamów. Valka zniżyła lot Chmuroskoka i krzyknęła: - Wchodź na Szczerbatka, on zaraz wstanie! - Weź Sybillę! Dziewczyna wskoczyła na pomarańczowego gada, który niechętnie wylądował pozwalając jej wejść na grzbiet. Po chwili rozłożył swoje dwie pary skrzydeł i uniósł się w powietrze. Czkawka już był w górze. Oszołomostrach właśnie wstał i wściekły miotał lodem we wszystko, co się ruszało. Czyli także w Chmuroskoka. Smok po chwili zaczął spadać, gdyż lód osiadł na jego skrzydłach. Gad nie wytrzymał takiego ciężaru i z bólem spadł na ziemie. - Mamo?! Valka wyczołgała się spod śniegu, otrzepując włosy i masując rękę. - Nic mi nie jest! Chłopak rozejrzał się. Gdzie jest Sybilla? Gdzie Drago (znowu)? * * * - ZOSTAW GO!!! Krwawdoń trzymał w garści Spira. Mały smok szarpał się i drapał, pluł gorącym powietrzem - żelazna dłoń jednak nie puszczała. - Taki mały, na nic się nie przydasz. - PUŚĆ GO!!! Rudowłosa dziewczyna rzuciła się od tyłu na mężczyznę, wbijając miecz w jego bok. Ten skulił się, jednak smocza skóra, którą nosił dobrze chroniła przed atakami. Mimo wszystko po upraniu pociekło parę kropel krwi, powiększając z każdą chwilą czerwoną plamę. Rozwścieczony Drago odepchnął Sybil, puszczając przy tym Zaduśnego Zdecha, który ledwo łapiąc oddech od razu do niej podlatuje. Ona leży na zimnym śniegu, z nogi wypływa ciemna ciecz, zabarwiając ziemię. - Nadal chcesz mnie wyzwać do walki? Czkawka dopiero teraz to dojrzał. Jest daleko, ale leci. - Tak! - jęczy dziewczyna i sięga po swój krótki miecz, który cały czas ma przy sobie. Drago nie zdążył zrobić uniku. Ostrze wbija się w jego nogę, pozostawiając kolejną ranę na całe życie, która także nie ma się już zagoić. Krwawdoń ryknął z bólu, szybko jednak na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz wściekłości. Jak ona śmie go ranić?! On jej pokaże, co to śmierć. On jest jej śmiercią. Ostrze przebija jej ciało, pojedyncze strzały wylatują z kusz. Zaduśny Zdech odbija parę, jednak jest ich zbyt dużo. Jedna leci prosto na dziewczynę, która teraz ponownie, niczym w czarno białym filmie wyczerpana upada. Smok bez namysłu rzuca się na nią, a po chwili pada na swoją przyjaciółkę. Drago wie już, że wygrał, ona umrze. Nie jest tu już potrzebny. Czkawka jest. Ale przybył za późno. Nie zauważył jej, myślał, że jest z Valką. Ona też klęczy. Też płacze, jest tutaj. - Sybilla… To moja wina. - Nie. Przecież nie mogłeś nic zrobić… - wyszeptuje dziewczyna i mechanicznie głaszcze szarego smoka, który już odchodzi. - Mógłbym… nie zdążyłem… - Nie pamiętasz, że to było moje życzenie? - to zdanie dziewczyna wypowiada na jednym tchu, a potem jęczy i lekko się kuli z bólu. - Ja… przepraszam…, Czkawka… C.D.N. Jestem przwidywalna... Tak, uśmierciłam... :( Next może jeszcze dzisiaj, no ale dostaliście cały rozdział :) Pozdrawiam. RODZIAŁ XXIV Chłopak nie mógł się otrząsnąć. Cały czas miał przed oczami martwą dziewczynę i Zaduśnego Zdecha, w uszach cały czas słyszał śmiech Drago. - Wykończmy go. - warknął do przyjaciela, który właśnie zrobił korkociąg, by uniknąć zestrzelenia. - No na to czekałem. Nocna Furia mimo pozorów przywiązała się do małego, szarego smoka i teraz na pewno nie odpuści. Wykonali gwałtowny w tył zwrot i… zamarli obaj. Czerwona Śmierć była już martwa. Jej ciało bezwładnie leżało na lodzie, niedaleko Białego Oszołomostracha. Jakim cudem nie usłyszeli jej ostatniego ryku? Jakim cudem nie usłyszeli zwycięskiego ryku Czarnego? - Jak to się stało? - szepnął Czkawka. Zadał pytanie, które tak bardzo męczyło ich obu. Smok nie odpowiedział. Zaniepokojony chłopak spojrzał na jego pysk i ponownie się przeraził. Szczerbatek trząsł chorobliwie głową, by oprzeć się wezwaniu Alfy. Czkawka spojrzał na giganta, wokół którego latały chmary zniewolonych smoków. - Szczerbatek, pamiętaj… - szepnął Szczkawka i położył palce przy jego oczach. - Spokojnie. On nic cię nie obchodzi. Spokojnie, nie szamocz się, to pogarsza sprawę… Spojonie… Sprzeciw się mu… Powoli, ale stanowczo… Chłopak szeptał cichutko do przyjaciela. To uspokajało smoka. Na początku poczuł ogromny ból w głowie i chęć przybycia do swojego pana, który go wzywał, by zapobiec katordze. Nie, to nie jest jego pan! Jego jeźdźcem i przyjacielem na zawsze zostanie Czkawka. I tylko Czkawka. Te myśli pomagały Nocnej Furii. Dodatkowe ukojenie przyniósł delikatny, ale jakże wspaniały i miły, znajomy zapach… - Smoczymiętka, Szczerbatku… - szepnął Czkawka chowając sakiewkę z zapasem zioła. - Pomaga, nie? Mogłem wcześniej o niej pomyśleć… - Nawet nie wiesz, jak… - rozmarzył się smok szybując i kompletnie olewając wściekłego Oszołomostracha, który hipnozą nadal próbował przejąć na nim władzę. - Masz więcej? - Nie, nie dam! Będziesz się zachowywał jak pijany, taka dawka wystarczy na odepchnięcie hipnozy. - rzekł chłopak zakładając z powrotem hełm i odgarniając brązowe kosmyki niesfornie opadające na oczy. - A masz ją jeszcze w ogóle? - No mam, ale mówiłem: NIE DAM CI! Mamy tu myśleć, a nie… - No właśnie! - Co? Przyjaciele wzbili się wyżej, ponad ciemne chmury. Tutaj chłopak mógł zdjąć maskę. Ciepłe promienie słońca, które nie przebijały się przez gęstą ochronę chmur, tutaj delikatnie muskały jego twarz. Czkawka przymknął oczy, zaś na usta wykrzywiły się w mimowolnym uśmiechu. Tutaj był wolny. Ponad chmurami nikt nic nie mógł mu zrobić. Uwielbiał to uczucie. Towarzyszyło mu zawsze, kiedy wznosił się na smoku ponad chmury. Tu wszystko było inne. Słońce grzało mocniej, jego promienie rozlewały się teraz na niebie, powoli chowając się jednak za horyzontem. Niedługo jednak znowu się pojawi. Chłopak zapomniał o wszystkich zmartwieniach, wojna panująca na dole wydawała mu się tak odległa, że niemal teraz nie istniała. Tu, na górze… niewiele go obchodziło. Pamiętał jednak dziewczynę. Potem będzie czas na opłakiwanie... Teraz trzeba ratowac innych. Z błogiego stanu wysrał go głos smoka, który odezwał się jednak od razu, jak przebili się przez osłonę z chmur. - Masz tą Smoczymiętkę? - No mam. - mruknął niewyraźnie Smoczy Jeździec, nadal urzeczony widokiem. - Ile? Pokazał mu sakiewkę. - Za mało. - Po co ci? Chyba nie chcesz zrobić tego, wiesz czego? Użyć Smoczymiętki na smokach? - No! Właśnie! - Szczerbatek… - zaczął Czkawka, a Nocna Furia spuściła głowę, zaniepokojona. - JESTEŚ GENIALNY! Uradowany smok zrobił beczkę i wywalił jęzor. Szczęśliwy zaryczał. - Tak uważasz? - Ale tylko czasem. - odgryzł się chłopak. - EJ! - Żartuję, żartuję… - mruknął, bo oberwał ogonem. - Trzeba ją skądś skołować. Wiem skąd. - Skąd? - No to choć, to ci pokażę. Musimy mieć tylko wsparcie. Zanurkowali ponownie w dół, wpadając w wir rzeczywistości. * * * - Mamo! - Tu jestem! Zniżyli lot. Szczerbatek wylądował na ziemi, a Czkawka podszedł do Valki. - Zabrał Chmuroskoka. - kobieta spojrzała na Oszołomostacha. - Nie martw się, zaraz go odzyskamy. - Ale jak on…? - wskazał na na Nocną Furię, która wyprężyła się dumnie. - Mam swoje sposoby. - uśmiechnął się lekko, na co Val obrzuciła go zdumionym spojrzeniem. - Wcześniej też odrobinkę trenowaliśmy z Białym… - Aha… - kobieta westchnęła, jakby ta odpowiedź jej wystarczyła. Tak naprawdę powstrzymała się, by nie zadać kolejnej partii pytań. - Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy. - Zawsze zwarta i gotowa, co mam robić? - Najlepiej to zbierz najbardziej zaufane osoby… I jakieś kosze. Pojemne i lekkie, takie będą najlepsze. - Okej… Dobrze. - powiedziała, już głęboko rozmyślająca. Ma parę koszy w domu, ciekawe, czy ocalał… Po chwili jednak otrząsnęła się z zamyślenia, kierowana zdrowym rozsądkiem: - A po co? Znowu jakiś plan? - Nie byle jaki! Tylko te kosze na za chwilę, najlepiej przyjdź na pole Smoczymiętki… To niedaleko stąd, musisz iść przez las… - Wiem gdzie to. - przerwała mu matka. - Tylko po co? - Przyjdź, to wam wszystko wyjaśnię. Ja już wezmę parę koszy, będzie szybciej… Resztę wy weźmiecie, ok? - Jasne, ale… - Potem ci wszystko wytłumaczę! - powiedział i gestem ponaglił ją do wejścia na smoka. C.D.N! Nie wierzę 0-0 Wstawiłam i napisałam mimo braku weny! Wszystko w komentarzu macie ponieżej. NIestety, czasem bywa... Ale napisałam cały rozdział, yey! Cieszę się! :D Jak już jesteście to zostawcie komentarz, może odzyskam wenę. ROZDZIAŁ XXV Czkawka złapał dwa kosze i wyleciał z domu. - Szybciej! - ponaglił Szczerbatka. Smok przyspieszył, lecąc w ukochane miejsce. - Wybacz, ty nie możesz lecieć na łąkę… Ześwirujesz, stary! - Gadaj zdrów! - Będę musiał dać ci do powąchania węgorza… - Trudno! Nocna Furia wpadła w gąszcz miękkiej, zielonej trawy i od razu zaczęła się bawić, omamiona zapachem. - Ekhem… - chłopak chrząknął znacząco. - Musimy się naprawdę śpieszyć, Drago będzie nas szukał, na pewno wysłał już smoki gończe. - rzekł, wpychając następną garść zioła do wiklinowego kosza. - Serio? Ty się tym martwisz? - smok na niego spojrzał i wypluł do koszyka sporą porcję Smoczymiętki. - Nie znajdzie nas tu. Poza tym, jak wysłał smoki, to tym lepiej dla nas, nie? Przejmiemy kolejne. Wystarczy, że poczują ten zapach. - Smok ponownie runął na miękką trawę i westchnął błogo. - Ale i tak musimy się spieszyć. Ma Oszołomostracha, no i przecież chce zniszczyć tą wyspę! - A no tak… Zapomniałem. - Szczerb z wielkim żalem zakończył zabawę i także zaczął napełniać kolejny kosz. „Gdzie ona jest?” - Czkawka zadawał sobie to pytanie co chwila, gdy patrzył na szybko zapełniający się koszyk. Ledwo wpychali kolejne garści, gdy w końcu chłopak dojrzał biegnące w ich stronę sylwetki. Przybliżały się z każdą chwilą. Po paru sekundach Czkawka mógł dojrzeć, że każda z nich niesie co najmniej dwa kosze. Niektóre były małe, średnie… Uwagę Smoczego Jeźdźca przykuła jedna osoba - niosła co najmniej siedem koszy, nade wszystko jeden z nich był naprawdę pokaźnych rozmiarów i mógłby pomieścić średniego Wikinga. Chłopak uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Pyskacz… Kiedy wszyscy doszli na miejsce, czekało Czkawkę zaskoczenie. Nie miał hełmu, zapodział go gdzieś w walce. Mogli zobaczyć jego twarz. Zielone oczy wpatrywały się w nich z zainteresowaniem. Valka wybrała Pyskacza, to naturalne… Astrid… Chłopak nie zaszczycił ją nawet swoim spojrzeniem. Nie zwrócił na nią uwagi, jakby jej miejsce zajmowało powietrze. To bardzo zirytowało dziewczynę. Prychnęła pod nosem. Kogo my tu jeszcze mamy? Jakiś otyły chłopak w brązowym futrze. Blond włosy… Wyglądał na lekko przerażonego. O ile „lekko” można było o nim powiedzieć. Dobra, wygląda na takiego, który nie wygada. Kto jeszcze? Czkawce w oko od razu rzuciło się trzech pozostałych Wikingów. Mimo wszystko chciał ich zostawić na koniec. Wydawali się… hmm… jak to delikatnie powiedzieć…? Wydawali się… mało rozgarnięci. Chłopakowi na myśl przyszło tylko jeno pasujące słowo, którego ledwo powstrzymał się, by nie wypowiedzieć na głos: tępaki. Chłopak i dziewczyna, chudzi, wysocy. Bliźniaki. Wszystko byłoby ok, gdyby nie jeden mały fakt. Głąby. Wystarczyło spojrzeć, że mało (naprawdę mało) inteligentni. Ostatnim w trójki był nijaki Sączysmark, jak Czkawka usłyszał, gdy jeden z bliźniaków się do niego zwrócił. Niski, ciemnowłosy mięśniak. Przeciętny Wiking. „On by się nadawał…” - przemknęło Czkawce przez myśl. Wszystko psuło ten sam fakt, co poprzedni. Skończony błazen i idiota, jak w myślach określił go chłopak. Wiecznie próbujący przypodobać się blondynce. Zresztą nie tylko jej. Wszystkim, przez co kompletnie się ośmieszał. Już parę razy zdążył to zrobić, jak tylko tu przyszedł. Syn rzucił zażenowane spojrzenie matce, która odpowiedziała mu tym samym. - Nie chciałam ich brać, sami się przypętali, nie dali się odciągnąć. Możesz w nich strzelić w łuku, jak będzie potrzeba. - zapewniła go kobieta z uśmiechem. Chłopak od razu skorzystał z okazji. Zanim ktokolwiek z pozostałych zdążył się zorientować, że się między nimi znajduje, Czkawka napiął łuk. Trzy strzały niemal jednocześnie wystrzeliły z broni, trafiając głęboko w korę drzewa, o który przez chwilę trójka się opierała, trafiając prosto niemal parę milimetrów od ich głów. Wszyscy znieruchomieli i zapadła cisza. - Tak znacznie lepiej. - chłopak schował łuk. - Dobra, teraz wszyscy po koszu i będziemy zbierać. Tylko szybko, Drago demoluje wam wyspę, więc się pospieszcie. Potem wszystko wam objaśnię, na razie szkoda czasu. Wszyscy, prócz Smarka rzucili się po kosze bez zbędnych pytań. Tylko on nadal bez ruchu stał pod drzewem. - No? Na co czekasz? Chcesz ocalić to całe Berk, czy nie? - ponaglił go nieco zdenerwowany już Czkawka. - Czemu niby mam robić to, co mi każesz? Robię to, co chce! Jaki dureń! Czkawka aż zdębiał. Dlaczego Val wzięła tego debila ze sobą? - Słuchaj, głąbie. - chłopak nie wytrzymał, by nie obrzucić go chociaż małą obelgą. - Ja to robię, by ocalić tą waszą wyspę, głupku! - Głąb? Nie pozwalaj sobie! - Sączysmark się wyprostował, nie opierał się już o drzewo. - Sam ją ocalę! Zabiję tego Drago i już! Rozwścieczony młodzieniec ponownie sięgnął po łuk i strzałę, po chwili napiął cięciwę. - Prędzej on cię zabije, zanim ty zdążysz zrobić jeden krok w jego kierunku! - wycedził Czkawka. Sączysmark skulił się lekko. - A teraz bierz kosz i zrywaj, przydaj się na coś. Chłopak posłusznie wykonał zadanie, już nie marudząc i dołączył do reszty. Praca szła szybko. Czkawka chwycił ostatnie dwa kosze i popędził przed siebie. Tak jak wszyscy, w zbieraniu pomagał sobie podręcznym nożem. Praca szła coraz szybciej, po kilkunastu minutach wszystkie kilkanaście koszy było zapełnionych po brzegi. To nie była trudna praca. Trzeba było działać jednak szybko. Bardzo szybko. - Dobra. Teraz objaśniam wam plan. - rzekł Jeździec i usiadł na pobliskim kamieniu. Inni zrobili to samo. - Ta trawa, Smoczymiętka, jest potrzebna, by wyleczyć smoki. - To one są chore? - spytał bliźniak, bawiąc się swoim butem. Siostra skarciła go wzrokiem. - W pewnym sensie. Trzeba je wyleczyć z hipnozy. Ten ogromny, szary smok to Czarny Oszołomostrach Drago. Krwawdoń go kontroluje, a smok kontroluje inne smoki. Taka logika, dzięki temu Drago ma całą armię. I aby je odbić, potrzebne jest to. - brunet wskazał na kosze stojące na uboczu. - Także, tak jakby hipnotyzuje smoki, jednak zupełnie odwrotnie. Przyciąga ich uwagę, smoki nie zwracają uwagi na nic innego. - dobra, koniec tej gatki-szmatki, powiedział w myślach Czkawka. Trzeba przejść do rzeczy, czasu jest mało. - Ja wsiądę na Szczerbatka. - spojrzał na nadal odurzonego smoka. - Na początek wyzwolę parę smoków, dla każdego z was… Potem każdy będzie musiał działać osobno… - Chwila moment, mamy wsiąść na smoki? - pisnął otyły chłopak. Od samego początku się nie odzywał, teraz panika przerosła samego jego. - Ach, spokojnie, będą potulne jak baranki. - wyszczerzył się chłopak. C'.'D.N!!! no i jak? ^^ Coś tam nasmarowałam... Jak już to przeczytałeś to zostaw komentarz, nawet, jeśli Ci się nie podobało, proszę! Napisz po prostu, co sądzisz :D ROZDZIAŁ XXVI - Czy wszyscy wiedzą, co mają robić? - spytał chłopak poprawiając Piekło. Wikingowie przytaknęli niepewnie. I tak nie mieli wyboru. - Ale… Jak my mamy wejść na te smoki? - odezwała się niebieskooka dziewczyna. Jej głos brzmiał łagodnie, jednak obrzuciła chłopaka pogardliwym spojrzeniem. - No normalnie. Na grzbiet. Spokojnie, nie zaatakują was, dla dobra sprawy. - tu spojrzał na nich niepewnie spode łba. - Jeśli ich oczywiście nie zaatakujecie. Ledwo zdążył mówić, wszyscy zebrani prócz Valki i Pyskacza, podskoczyli przerażeni i powili zaczęli się cofać. - Coś nie tak? - spytał chłopak. - Wyglądacie, jakbyście zobaczyli… - Przerwał w pół słowa. Westchnął głęboko i wywrócił oczami. - Szczerbatek… Smok stał za nim, jednak po chwili zatoczył się i ponownie upadł w trawę. Grupka Wikingów patrzyła na Nocną Furię z przerażeniem. Czkawka się im nie dziwił. Wcześniej Szczerb był przy nim i trzymał się na uboczu, by tamci się zbytnio nie przerazili. - Wygląda jak pijany. - powiedział prosto z mostu Mieczyk, jak miał na imię. Bliźniak wpatrywał się w pomiot burzy z błyszczącymi oczami. - A gdyby tak strzelił w Szpadkę? - To cię zabiję, baranie! - siostra rzuciła się na brata, przygwożdżając go do ziemi butem w twarz. - Auł… Czkawka nie chciał patrzeć na te idiotyzmy. Odwrócił się i podszedł do smoka. Ok, stary, sam tego chciałeś. Innego wyjścia nie ma. Brunet sięgnął po sakiewkę przymocowaną do siodła. Odpiął ją i wyjął z niej niewielki, podłużny, śliski przedmiot. Kiedy podsunął go pod nos Nocne Furii, reakcja była natychmiastowa. Smok podskoczył jak oparzony i ryknął dziko. Odbił się od ziemi jeszcze parę razy, aż w końcu się uspokoił. - Znacznie lepiej. - mruknął chłopak chowając węgorza do torby tak, by Szczerbatek tego nie zauważył. Sakiewka musiałam być specjalna - nie mogła przepuszczać zapachów, by smok nie poczuł znajdującego się w niej węgorza. Czkawka miał małe wyrzuty, że zawsze ma go ze sobą, jednak usprawiedliwiał się, że bierze go , by zapewnić w pewnym sensie bezpieczeństwo dla swojego smoka. Węgorz przydawał się na takie przypadki, jak ten teraz. - Skąd ty go wytrzasnąłeś? - ryknął na Czkawkę Szczerb. - Nie ważne. - powiedział chłopak wywracając oczami. - Widzimy się przy twierdzy! - krzyknął w stronę Wikingów. Wskoczył na grzbiet przyjaciela i już po chwili obaj byli w powietrzu. Po paru sekundach dostrzegli w oddali wioskę. Całą w lodzie. Połowa był zniszczona, po budynkach zostały drzazgi. Dzieci i kobiety uciekli wcześniej w stronę dzikszych części wyspy, a niezaludnione tereny, gdzie mieli być bezpieczni. Istniały takie szanse. Wikingowie nadal zażarcie walczyli, co zaskoczyło Czkawkę. „Ci Wandale to naprawdę niezłe sztuki…” - pomyślał. „A ty do nich należysz.” - odezwał się głosik w jego głowie. Szybko przepędził tą myśl i dostosował się do lotu Szczerbatka, który zapikował teraz w dół. Lodowy olbrzym od razu ich zauważył i spróbował swej hipnozy, prawdopodobnie za rozkazem swego pana. - Spokojnie, olej go… - szepnął Czkawka. Rozkazy były jednak coraz silniejsze i Nocna Furia ledwo się im opierała. Chłopak prędko wyjął z jednego z czterech koszy przewiązanych bo bokach siodła garść zioła i podetknął pod nos smoka. Te od razu się odprężył. Chłopak czym prędzej zabrał rękę. - Dzięki, stary. Zrobili korkociąg, by uniknąć kolejnej fali sieci. Parę uników i już było po wszystkich. Czkawka zauważył, że Krwawdoń poniósł ogromne straty, jeśli chodzi o łodzie i swoich ludzi. Wandale wyeliminowali ogromną cześć nieprzyjaciół, jednak sami stracili wiele wojowników. Trupy leżały na śniegu, krew zabarwiła lód i ziemię na szkarłatny kolor. Dookoła leżało także wiele martwych smoków. Na to chłopak nie mógł patrzeć. Chciał odwrócić wzrok od okropnego widoku. Nie, nie pozwoli na śmierć innych! Nie pozwoli zabić już żadnego smoka. Prędzej zabiją jego. - Lecimy na niego. - No to dawaj! Zanurkowali, spadając z ogromną prędkością na Oszołomostacha. Jeden strzał. Jeden wybuch plazmy. Jeden ryk radości. Jedna szansa. Chłopak niczym maszyna sięgnął do jednego z koszy. Całą zawartość rozsypał wokół niego. Kilkadziesiąt smoków momentalnie odleciało od Czarnego, odrywając się od jego woli. Czkawka krzyknął z triumfem, kiedy zobaczył, że w grupie jest między innymi Chmuroskok. - Chmurek! - krzyknął, a ogromny gad od razu do niego podleciał. - Weź sześć innych smoków i leć pod twierdzę. Jest tam Valka i parę innych osób, pomogą nam. Wiesz, co dalej robić. Smok mruknął coś na zgodę i już go nie było. Szczerbatek w tym czasie wydał rozkaz. Wyzwolone smoki strzelały, ryczały i atakowały olbrzyma, utrudniając mu hipnozę. Musieli się jednak wszyscy śpieszyć. Odurzenie i ochrona przed rozkazami po zastosowaniu Smoczej mięty nie trwała długo. Niektóre smoki kolejno sprzeciwiały się swojemu panu, jednak co chwila jakiś smok ponownie do niego wracał. Kiedy chłopak opróżnił ostatni kosz, usłyszał znajomy ryk pomarańczowego gada. Siedem smoków wyleciało zza mgły spowodowanej licznymi wybuchami ognia. Przed oczami Czkawki mignęło oko Stormcuttera, ręka mamy, wąs Pyskacza, warkocz z blond włosów… Po chwili na widoku miał wszystkich: Astrid na Śmiertniku, Śledzik na Gronklu, Sączysmark na Koszmarze Pomocniku i bliźniaki na Zębirogu. Wszyscy wyglądali na mono przerażonych i z przestrachem patrzyli na gady, które dosiadały. Nawet nagłe, ciche parsknięcie smoka wywoływało, że podskakiwali ze strachu. Tylko Valka i Pyskacz siedzący na jakimś Gromogrzmocie zachowywali się w miarę naturalnie. Jedynie kowal co chwila niepewnie patrzył na smoka. - Wiecie co robić? - Czkawka popatrzyła na nich ze szczerym uśmiechem. Wikingowie pokiwali zgodnie głowami. - Tylko… jak mamy nimi kierować? - odezwała się Szpadka ciągnąc za rogi jedną z głów swojego smoka. Ten warknął zirytowany, a dziewczyna szybko puściła. - Jak chcecie, by skręciły, po prostu poklepcie smoka po boku, ewentualnie przekrzywcie mu lekko głowę lub… po prostu mu to powiedźcie. - rzekł brunet ze spokojem. Młodzi wojownicy popatrzyli na niego jak na wariata. - Smoki będą wiedzieć. - powiedział Smoczy Jeździec ze zrezygnowaniem. Pogawędkę przerwał wrzask Drago i ryk Oszołomostacha, który przywoływał kolejne smoki. Jeźdźcy zanurkowali. Teraz rozpęta się prawdziwe piekło. C.D.N. Zdażyłam wstawić jeszcze dzisiaj. Mam nadzieję, że się Wam podoba. Prosze o komentarze, motywują mnie w szukaniu weny. :) ROZDZIAŁ XXVII (27) - Środek transportu mi świruje! - wrzasnął Sączysmark kurczowo trzymając się rogów Hakokła, który dziko się miotał. - Daj mu do powąchania Smoczymiętkę! - krzyknął za nich brunet. - Szybko! Chłopak zrobił to, co poradził Czkawka. Rzeczywiście, po chwili smok się rozluźnił. - Ej, jak to działa? - Potem wam wytłumaczę, za dużo gadania! - odpowiedział Smoczy Jeździec opróżniając do połowy kosz. - A teraz weź się do roboty! Nocna Furia zanurkowała, robiąc korkociąg. - Nieźle idzie, co nie? - odezwał się uszczęśliwiony Szczerb. - No ba! Smok wzbił się w górę, a jego jeździec wysypał resztkę zioła z koszyka. - Dobra, koniec tego miłego. Teraz i my lecimy na niego. - No już myślałem, że tego nie powiesz! Wzbili się wyżej. Nocna Furia zatrzymała się dopiero, kiedy znów byli nad chmurami. Zanurkowała w gęste mleko. Powietrze dmuchało w twarz chłopaka, jednak on nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Był do tego przyzwyczajony. Schylił się, by zwiększyć napęd i nie wypaść z siodła. Nie miał hełmu, oczy zaczęły go szczypać. Zmrużył je i jeszcze bardziej wcisnął się w siodło. Lecieli teraz pionowo w dół, pikując. Wszystko trwało to zaledwie ułamek sekundy, jednak dla nich było to jak z zwolnionym tempie, mogli dojrzeć każdy szczegół. Jak zawsze, kiedy byli w powietrzu. Huk. Świst, ryk wściekłości i ogromny wybuch, który przewrócił Oszołomostracha. Nocna Furia spadła na olbrzyma z zawrotną szybkością, wystrzeliwując plazmę. Hałas był tak olbrzymi, że cisza, która nastąpiła po nim, dosłownie dzwoniła w uszach. Czarny Oszołomstrach upadł na lód w trzaskiem, łamiąc parę kolejnych statków. Szczerbatek szybował powoli, próbując się ogarnąć. - Dobra robota, stary. - jeździec delikatnie poklepał do po szyi. - Chyba pobiliśmy rekord. Pomiot burzy zaryczał zwycięsko, dając znać smokom. Atakować. Nie pozwolić na hipnozę. Teraz muszą wygrać. Tysiące smoków zebrało się w jedną chmurę, z której poleciał grad pocisków. Ogień leciał z każdej strony, atakując potwora plującego lodem. Smok cofnął się zdezorientowany. Wtedy Czkawka do dojrzał. Stał między jego kolcami i wrzeszczał coś na swojego niewolnika. Drago ryczał ze wściekłości, próbując zmusić Oszołostracha do atakowania. Ten jednak nie mógł odpowiedzieć na atak gadów, machał tylko na oślep kłami, miażdżąc kolejne odłamy lodu, które spadały z pluskiem do oceanu, tworząc ogromne fale, zalewające zgliszcza wioski. Słowem: chaos. - Chyba się uda. - szepnął czarny smok. - Też tak myślę. - chłopak uśmiechnął się pod nosem z satysfakcją, która jednak szybko zniknęła. Nie odczuwał jej. Wyparowała, kiedy zobaczył ten widok. Setki smoków leżało na plaży. Martwych. Fale morskie zalewały trupy, które co chwila znikały w spienionej wodzie i upadało na dno morza, by już nigdy nie wypłynąć. - Na Thora… - szepnął Szczerbatek. Także z przerażeniem wpatrywał się w dół. Odrętwienie nie trwało długo. Zielone oczy chłopaka zabłysły ze wściekłości, smok zaryczał pokazując zęby i ponownie wzbił się w górę, by zapikować. Potem wszystko stało się szybko. Zbyt szybko. Oszołomostrach znów schylił się pod wpływem kolejnego strzały plazmy. Na oślep wystrzelił lodem i… trafił. Nocna Furia straciła równowagę, lód unieruchomił jej ogon. Ale to nie obchodziło smoka. Jego jeździec spadł. Czkawka cieszył się, że nie lecieli na dużej wysokości. Tak, miał szczęście, inaczej zostałaby z niego plama. I to dość duża. Zanim upadł, zahaczył o jakiegoś Zębacza, który szczęśliwym trafem był pod nimi. Fioletowy smok starał się złapać Smoczego Jeźdźca, jednak tylko (lub aż) zamortyzował upadek na twardy lód. Zanim chłopak upadł zobaczył, jak Chmuroskok łapie Szczerbatka. Tak, teraz był spokojny. Teraz mógł stracić przytomność, co uczynił z wielką chęcią. Po prostu zamknął oczy. C.D.N. Wiem, dość krókie. Planowałam dłuższy rozdział, ale jakoś krótko wyszło... :( No nic, zachęcam do komentowania, to dodaje mi weny ^^ Pozdrawiam. ROZDZIAŁ XXVIII (28) Szczerbatek ryknął żałośnie. Szarpał się i wyrywał, by uchronić swojego jeźdźca. Nadaremnie. Nadzieja pojawiła się, gdy Czkawka spadł na Zębacza. Ten głupek oczywiście myślał, że go zaatakowano i już chciał wystrzelić kolce, kiedy w porę się zorientował. W porę, by nie zabić chłopaka. Ale nie w porę, by go uratować. Nocna Furia poczuła, jak łapią go silne łapy. Spojrzał w górę. Chmuroskok. - Puszczaj mnie! Nie widzisz, że spada?! - czarny smok naprawdę się zdenerwował. Już szykował plazmę. Był gotów teraz zrobić wszystko. - Nie uda ci się! - powiedział także pełen smutku gad. Już leciał w stronę nieprzytomnego chłopaka. - Pogorszyłbyś tylko całą sprawę. Tak to jeszcze ma szanse. - CZKAWKA! - ryknął szczerb najgłośniej jak potrafił. Brunet się jednak nie poruszył. Parę smoków już go okrążyło, próbując coś zaradzić. Szturchały rękę, nogę, głowę chłopaka. Mruczały delikatnie w nadziei, że się obudzi. Szczerb zaczął się miotać, aż w końcu uwolnił się ze szponów Stormscuttera. - Nie! Tylko nie to! Był coraz bliżej. wściekłym rykiem odgonił natrętne smoki, te jednak cofnęły się tylko o parę kroków. Nie zostawią Smoczego Jeźdźca. - Czkawka… - szepnęła Valka i podbiegła do syna, który leżał bezwładnie na lodzie. Szczerbatek nic nie mówił. Tylko patrzył na niego, co chwila lizał po ręce. Val obejrzała go, jednak nigdzie nie znalazła poważnych ran. - Nic mu się nie stało, ale… - przerwała. - jest nieprzytomny. To musiało być duże uderzenie, mógł sobie coś złamać. Kobieta przyłożyła ucho do klatki piersiowej chłopaka. Zamarła. - CO?! - wrzasnął Szczerbatek, jednak ona nic nie zrozumiała. Nie rozumiała smoczego. - Ja… nic nie rozumiem. - do jej oczy zaczęły napływać łzy. - Jeszcze przed chwilą… było dobrze. Nocna Furia położyła łeb na brzuchu swojego jeźdźca. Chwilę nasłuchiwała. Cisza. Zawyła głośno i żałośnie. - Nie… Czkawka… Ja nie chcę… Nie… Po chwili przerwał. Coś załomotało. Jeszcze raz. I znowu… Smok przybliżył pysk to twarzy Czkawki. Płytki oddech… ŻYJE! Pomiot burzy podskoczył z radości i rozpoczął szaleńczy taniec. - Szczer…batek? - jąkała się Valka. Wszystko przerwał cichutki jęk. Nocna Furia od razu podeszła do swojego przyjaciela i niepewnie polizała go po twarzy. Na powitanie. - Szczerbatek? - szepnął Czkawka lekko uchylając oczy. Po chwili się uśmiechnął. - Aj! Przestań, nie… - chłopak próbował odpędzić się od lepkiego języka, jednak bez skutku. Syknął tylko z bólu, kiedy próbował się podnieść. Smok zaskomlał. - Czkawka! - kobieta podbiegła do chłopaka sprintem. - Żyjesz! - A miałem nie żyć? - A żebyś wiedział! Brunet próbował się podnieść. Udało mu się tylko usiąść. Po paru miłych chwilach spędzonych na grupowym przytulaniu zerwał się gwałtownie, nie zważając na potworny ból w plecach. - Ile leżę? - Cóż… - zamyślił się Szczerb. - Rekordowo krótko. Nie minęło sporo czasu od Twojego upadku, więc… - Co z Oszołomostrachem?! To wszystkich ożywiło. Na śmierć zapomnieli o reszcie smoków, które już resztkami sił broniły wyspy! - Lecimy, trzeba im pomóc! - rozkazał chłopak i kulejąc podbiegł do przyjaciela, który niepewnie na to patrzył. - No nie wiem. O mało co przed chwilą nie umarłeś. - odezwał się. Valka też była przeciwko. - No nie, chyba sobie żartujecie! - krzyknął na nich rozzłoszczony Czkawka. - Serio? To i tak teoretycznie moja ostatnia walka w życiu, a ja mam dać ciała tylko dlatego, że bolą mnie plecy?! Nikt już nic nie mówił, więc wykorzystał tą sytuację. Razem wzbili się w górę, Chmuroskok z Valką za nimi. Rozumieli się bez słów. Nocna Furia ponownie strzeliła pociskiem plazmy. Zaskoczony Oszołomstach spojrzał na dwójkę atakujących. Zaryczał wściekle. Był pewien, że z nimi skończył. I wtedy chłopak to dojrzał. Na jednym z jego kłów pojawiło się pęknięcie. Szepnął coś smokowi na ucho. Ten uśmiechnął się po swojemu. Ryknął, wydając rozkaz. Wszystkie smoki zmieniły cel atakowania. Teraz był nim wielki kieł. Czarny Oszołomostrach nie tracił czasu. Wiedział, kto jest odpowiedzialny za ten bunt i musi go wyeliminować. TERAZ. Odwrócił głowę z stronę czarnego smoka. Lecz to nie on był jego celem. Nocna Furia nie obchodziła jego pana. On chciał śmierci tego, kto ją ujeżdżał. Chce Smoczego Jeźdźca. Czkawka miał déjà vu. Znowu poczuje to zimno, znowu ten ból. Znowu straci przytomność? Nie zorientowali się w porę. Strumień lodu wystrzelił w ich oboje. Pocisk był ogromny, woda już zamarzła. Lód dosłownie ich oplatał z każdej strony. Chłopak zamknął oczy i modlił się, by jego przyjacielowi nic się nie stało. Przez ułamek sekundy panowała cisza. Wszystko umilkło, działo się jakby w zwolnionym tempie. Potem nie nastało jednak to, czego spodziewał się chłopak. Powinien czuć zimo, ból, śmierć. Powinien już nie żyć. A jednak żył. A zamiast odgłosu pękającego lodu usłyszał huk. Niemal zakręciło mu się w głowie. Powoli otworzył oczy. Pierwsze, co zobaczył był kolor niebieski. A więc jednak, lód. Rozejrzał się. Wzrok dopiero po chwili doszedł do siebie, świat przestał wirować i Czkawka mógł zobaczyć, co się stało. Z odrętwienia wydobył go pomruk przyjaciela. Czarny smok warczał. Po chwili kolejny ładunek błękitnej plazmy uderzył w giagnta. Chłopak dopiero po chwili pojął. Szczerbatek był…niecodzienny. Jego łuski po prostu lśniły niebieską poświatą. Z pyska wydobył się kolejny świst i strzał plazmy. Był tak potężny, że kieł Oszołomostacha odpadł z łatwością. - Znamy się już tyle lat, stary… a ty ciągle mnie zaskakujesz. - powiedział z uśmiechem chłopak, a jego przyjaciel zaryczał z radości. Zanurkowali w dół. C.D.N. Coś mi dzisiaj rozdział nie wyszedł... :/ Ech... No nic, następny pewnie jutro. ;) ROZDZIAŁ XXIX (29) Na początku chciałabym dedykować ten rozdział przede wszystkim użytkownikowom Szczerbatek Czkawka, Agadoo,Nieszczerbata, Saphira2002, Misza07, DreamGirl01i Natisia0910. Za to, że stale czytacie i komentujecie <3 Dziękuję. Dedyk także dla wszytskich innych czytelników, którzy choć raz tu zajrzeli :) Tak naprawdę, to nie sądziłam, że ktoś będzie to czytał <3 Nocna Furia zawisła w powietrzu. Szykowała kolejny strzał. Plazma wystrzeliła z pyska, trafiając w ogromny łeb Oszołomostracha. Wszystkie smoki zaatakowały ponownie. Oszczędzały swoje strzały, jednak większości zostało jeszcze połowa splunięć. Stado było ogromne, kilka tysięcy smoków strzelało czym się dało: ogniem, plazmą, gorącym powietrzem, lawą, kolcami. Słowem: wszystkie teraz były podległe nowej Alfie i Smoczemu Jeźdźcowi. Chłopak mocno trzymał się w siodle. Cały czas wodził wzrokiem za Drago, który co chwila pokazywał się między kolcami na głowie lodowego giganta. Mężczyzna wymachiwał swoją laską i darł się niemiłosiernie na Oszołomostracha, najwyraźniej próbując zmusić go do zaatakowania i zabicia każdego, kto mu się oprze. Na chwilę wszystko zwolniło, Czkawka mógł zobaczyć wszystko. Czuł się, jakby nie istniały dla niego rzeczy niemożliwe - może ich dokonać. A przynajmniej spróbować. Mógł zobaczyć każdego smoka osobno mimo, iż było ich ogromna chmura. Mógł zobaczyć każdego Wikinga na dole. Słyszał każdy wystrzał ognia, każdy pomruk, każde warknięcie. Mógł je policzyć. Czuł pod palcami dokładnie wszystkie łuski swojego przyjaciela, każdy nawet najmniejszy jego ruch. Poczuł podmuchy wiatru skrzydeł smoków. W gardle niemal czuł smak śmierci - była tu. Był jakby w transie. Przez chwilę mógł stać się smokiem, czego tak naprawdę od zawsze pragnął. Nie chciał być człowiekiem. Przez wiele lat nie widział nikogo, kto byłby do niego podobny. Wokoło niego były tylko smoki, które traktowały go jak jednego z nich. Ale on nie był smokiem. Teraz przez chwilę nim był. Umysł opętała furia. Naprawdę czuł się jak smok. Wiedział jednak, że to marzenie nigdy się nie spełni. Musi zostać człowiekiem. I teraz pomyślał, że jednak naprawdę nie może być tym, kim chce. Nie dlatego, że to niemożliwe. Jego przyjaciel bez niego nie poleci. Musi mieć jeźdźca. I tym jeźdźcem był on. I tego się trzyma. Po chwili wszystko wróciło do normy. Chłopak zdziwił się, kiedy usłyszał wydobywający się w niego gardła wojowniczy okrzyk. Wszystkie smoki zaryczały, biorąc to za mobilizację. - Co robimy z Drago? - usłyszał warknięcie z dołu. Szczerbatek wypowiedział to lekceważąco i z kpiną, jakby wojownik był marnym robakiem, insektem, którego należy zdeptać. - Pozwolisz, że ja będę czynił honory? - Naprawdę…? - w głosie Mordki można było słyszeć niemałe zdumienie. - Wiesz, że uwielbiam, kiedy jesteś w tym szaleńczym transie? - Ja też to kocham, przyjacielu. Nocna Furia zrobiła wślizg, następne korkociąg i usiadła na jednej z lodowych skał. Za nią piętrzyło się ogromne stado smoków. Teraz pora na ruch ostateczny, który wszystko zakończy. Oszołomostrach już na pewno chciałby dać nura do oceanu. Na lądzie trzymała go tylko wola swego pana. A Drago nie zamierzał odpuścić. Nigdy nie odpuści. Nie obchodziło go, że stracił niemal wszystkich ludzi. Smoki też mu się przeciwstawiły - nie chciał o tym myśleć. Był zaślepiony chęcią zemsty. Teraz widział tylko Smoczego Jeźdźca. Czkawka też chciał zemsty. Bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu. Chciał zemsty za smoki. Za ludzi. Za Białego Oszołomostracha. Za Czerwoną Śmierć. Za mamę. Za Szczerbatka. Za Sybillę. Na samo wspomnienie chłopakowi zebrało się na łzy. Nie, nie teraz. Potem będzie czas na opłakiwanie zmarłych. Życiowym celem Smoczego Jeźdźca miał być pokój. Czy teraz walczyli o pokój? Czy walczyli o bitwę. Walczyli w wojnie o spokój, dobro. Dobro smocze. Bo to nie smoki wywołali tą wojnę. Za wszystko odpowiedzialni są ludzie. Za wszystko odpowiedzialny jest Krwawdoń. To nie wojna jest najgorsza - najgorsze jest to, co odkrywamy zaraz po niej. Mechanicznie sięgnął o kołczanu. Wyjął strzałę. Jedną. Jedna wystarczy. Teraz nie widział nic, prócz swojego celu. Napiął cięciwę, w której umieścił pocisk. Nie, rozmyślił się. Na chwilę się zawiesił. Zmienił coś. Wyjął z torby i dopiero ponownie umieścił strzałę w łuku. W swoim niezawodnym łuku. Drago właśnie się wychylił z pomiędzy kolców. Wydarł się na smoka. Chłopak przez chwilę pomyślał, czy to honorowe. Odpędził te myśli szybciej, niż przyszły. Honorowe? A czy Drago był honorowy? Czy cały świat był honorowy? Więc niby czemu przeciwnik nie może taki być? Strzała wystrzeliła. Wszystko działo się w ułamku sekundy, jednak chłopak cały czas śledził jej lot. Na początku. Potem zamknął oczy. Obniżył broń dopiero, jak usłyszał ten charakterystyczny dźwięk. Dźwięk wbijanej strzały. Uchylił powieki. Zobaczył ciało spadające do morza i uciekającego w popłochu Czarnego Oszołomostracha. Drago był martwy. Martwy. To słowo krążyło mu w głowie. Czy to już koniec? Tonie obchodziło Czkawkę. Cieszył się. Tak jak wszystkie smoki. Pierwszy raz. Pierwszy raz cieszył się z czyjejś śmierci. Krwawdoń wpadł do wody. A z nim strzała wbita prosto w jego oko. A na strzale nabity węgorz. C.D.N. Krótkie wiem. Podoba się? ^^ Tak szczerze, to nie wiem, czy nie zbliżamy się do końca opowiadania... Mam jeszcze coś zaplanowane, ale nie wiem, czy coś więcej ymyślę by przedłużyć tą historię. Zobaczymy :) ROZDZIAŁ XXX (30) Wszystko ogłuszył ryk. Ryk smoków. Wszystkie obecne gady zaryczały z radości. Z wolności. Nocna Furia wylądowała na ziemię. Wokoło niej zebrał się krąg smoków. I coraz więcej przylatywało. - Pokłońcie się nowemu Alfie. - powiedział Czkawka schodząc z grzbietu przyjaciela. Brunet schylił głowę, pozostałe łuskowate bestie poszły za jego przykładem. Szczerbatek stał osłupiały i patrzył na to wszystko w szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Co się tak dziwisz, Alfo? - spytał Czkawka szczerząc się. - Ale no… - zaczęła Nocna Furia. Było jednak widać, że jest nieco zakłopotana. - Nie ważne… Smok błyskawicznie rzucił się na swojego jeźdźca, przygwożdżając go do ziemi. Po chwili chłopak poczuł coś lepkiego i ciepłego na twarzy. O nie… język… - Szczer… batek! - darł się. - Przestań, przecież wiesz, że to się nie spiera!!! Beztroską zabawę przerwały złowrogie krzyki. Zanim przyjaciele zdążyli się podnieść, obok nich wylądował Chmuroskok. Chłopak od razu się podniósł i przytulił mamę. - Czkawka… - pocałowała go w czoł. Brunet doznał bardzo miłego uczucia. Pragnął już nigdy nie wyzwolić się z tego uścisku. Niestety wszystko gwałtownie przerwało wtargnięcie na plażę wojowników. - A ci to co…? - zdziwił się Smoczy Jeździec patrząc w stronę zbliżających się spaślaków biegnących z uniesionymi toporami. Po chwili zrozumiał i odskoczył jak oparzony. - Nie! Szybko, wszystkie, uciekajcie, do Smoczego Sanktuarium, lećcie! Szczerbatek zaryczał. Wszystkie smoki co do jednego zaczęły się ewakuować. - Szybko! Ty też musisz lecieć. - powiedziała Val i uściskała syna. - Ja zostaję. Może trochę uspokoję Stoicka. Odwrócę jego uwagę. - Ale… - zrezygnowany chłopak spojrzał na kilka tysięcy smoków (jakim cudem wszystkie zmieściły się tu na plaży?). Musiał teraz ustąpić. - Ale jak? Nie możesz lecieć z nami? - spytał z nadzieją w głosie. Brzmiał żałośnie, wiedział to. - Nie. Nie mogę. - powtórzyła uparcie kobieta. - Stoick pomyśli, że nie porwałeś, wtedy na pewno cię zabije. - poczuła ogromną gulę w gardle. Ledwo ją przełknęła i mówiła dalej: - Smoki będą mieć większe szanse. Udam, że skręciłam kostkę albo zostałam ranna w walce. Proste. Obydwoje spojrzeli najpierw na szybującą w górze chmarę smoków - nie odlecą bez nich. Potem skierowali głowy w stronę zbliżającej się grupki. a raczej ogromnej zgrai! W ich stronę pędziło około stu Wikingów, każdy uzbrojony po zęby! Musieli się spieszyć. Z tej odległości wojownicy mogli ich jeszcze nie zauważyć, schowali byli za skałą. Na pewno jednak widzieli jednak chmurę smoków. Za kilkanaście sekund Wandale tu będą. Nie ma czasu, wiedzieli to oboje. - Musisz lecieć. - przypomniała synowi matka. Ten westchnął zrezygnowany. Wsiadł na smoka. Ledwo mu się to udało, bo cały dygotał ze złości. Znowu! Przecież smoki ocaliły ich wyspę, a oni ponownie chcą je ukatrupić! Na pewno nie będą głaskać smoczych łusek mieczami, nie będą się do nich przytulać opancerzeni w topory! Zagotowało się w nim. Kiedy byli już w powietrzu próbował opanować wściekłość, która się w nim buzowała. Dlaczego im pomagał?! Przecież mógł poczekać, aż Drago zmiecie z powierzchni ziemi tą piekielną wyspę Berk, a potem dopiero się z nim rozprawić! Uspokoiła go dopiero myśl, że zrobił to dla smoków. Chciał je uwolnić. Wziął głęboki oddech. Pomogło. - Lepiej? - spytał Szczerb, który od jakiegoś czasu obserwował przyjaciela. Smok też był zły. Jednak teraz starał się o tym nie myśleć. Trzeba zabrać stąd smoki. - Znacznie. - odetchnął chłopak. Wlecieli już w ogromną chmarę smoków, które krążyły nad morzem, w bezpiecznej odległości od lądu. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Zanim Nocna Furia zdążyła wydać rozkaz do odlotu, wszystko zagłuszył ogromny huk. Z plaży zostały wystrzelone pociski. Smoki rozpierzchły się we wszystkie strony, omijając śmiercionośne pułapki. - Lećcie do Smoczego Sanktuarium, my odwrócimy ich uwagę! - krzyknął Czkawka. - Chmuroskok, prowadź! - pomarańczowy smok przytaknął i mocniej zamachał skrzydłami. Szczerb od razu interweniował: - Dlaczego po prostu nie możemy uciec z nimi? - spytał. - Smoki muszą przelecieć nad zatoką. - powiedział chłopak. - Na drugim brzegu widać zarysy katapult. Nie wiem, czy tam ktoś jest, ale trzeba ich zmylić. - Jasne. - odparł czarny smok szykując plazmę. Spojrzał na oddalającą się szybko ciemną chmurę. Miał wyrzuty sumienia, że naraża swojego przyjaciela. Obaj jednak chcieli uratować smoki. Wiedział, że innego wyjścia na razie nie ma. Zanurkowali, zgrabnie unikając sieci. Jedna lina musnęła skrzydło Nocnej Furii, jednak ni zdążyła ich unieruchomić. Zrobili unik. Smoczy Jeździec był ledwo widoczny w siodle, bo niemal się położył. Wikingowie jednak dobrze wiedzieli, że on tam jest. Naparzali z katapult ile wlezie, jednak Pomiot Burzy został nieuchwytny. Stoick Ważki jednak uporczywie kazał strzelać, nie zwracając na błaganie żony. Wziął ją za chorą - może dostała w głowę i bredzi? Kazał położyć ją na noszach i zanieść do częściowo zniszczonej wioski, ta jednak wyrywała się i uparcie próbowała zwrócić jego uwagę. „To nasz cel” - pomyślał wódź patrząc na prującą wodę Nocną Furię. W tej chwili na jej grzbiecie zamajaczyła ciemna sylwetka. To zmobilizowało przywódcę Wandalów do dalszego atakowania. Sam złapał za kuszę. Czkawka odwrócił głowę. W zasięgu wzroku nie było widać już stada smoków, nie zauważył też żadnej krzątaniny po drugiej stronie zatoki. Wszyscy zbiegli się tu. - Myślę, że możemy już wracać. - powiedział do przyjaciela, który właśnie robił korkociąg. - Jasna sprawa! - smok był szczęśliwy, że w końcu mogą opuścić to miejsce. W końcu będą bezpieczni. Przeliczył się. To był tylko jeden moment nieuwagi. A jednak wystarczył. Ponad tuzin sieci wystrzeliło jednocześnie w powietrze. Smok zgrabnie ominął większość z nich. Niestety ani on, ani jego jeździec nie zauważyli jednej. Wystrzeliła akurat, kiedy Nocna Furia omijała sześć innych. Wlecieli proso w sidła. Smok spadł na plażę. C.D.N.WOW 0_0 500 komentarzy! :D Dziękuję, oniemiałam 0.0 O.O Dziękuję Wam ^^ To mnie mobilizuje! :D WOW O_O I jeszcze jedno: zaskoczeni zwrotem akcji? :D ROZDZIAŁ XXXI (31) Uderzenie było olbrzymie. Smok z hukiem spadł na kamienistą plażę. Nic dziwnego, że chłopak niemal od razu stracił przytomność. Znowu. Szczerbatek zaryczał błagalnie kiedy poczuł, że jego jeździec pada bezwładnie na jego grzbiet. Smok zaczął się szamotać. Było to jednak ograniczone, bo nie chciał zmiażdżyć swojego przyjaciela. Powoli tracił siły. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką widział, to sylwetka Valki, która przybliżała się z każdą chwilą. Potem poczuł ukłucie w łapie. Wiedział co to jest, niedawno doznał podobnego odczucia - środek nasenny. Zamknął oczy. * * * Pierwsze uderzenie. Następne kopnięcie. Jeszcze jeden wybuch złości. Chłopak co chwila eksplodował. Wściekłość gotowała się w nim, by po chwili wybuchnąć. Co gorsza, nie czuł ulgi, kiedy niemal wgryzał się w metalowe kraty. Był coraz bardziej zły. Adrenalina skoczyła mu do tego stopnia, że grube pręty były mocno powyginane. W kratach jednak nie powstała wystarczająca dziura, by uciec. Nie miał tez broni. Właściwie, to tego nawet nie sprawdził. Był zaślepiony furią, nigdy nie był tak wściekły. Ile już tu był? Obudził się niedawno. Kiedy zauważył, że jest w celi od razu zaczął szaleć. Przypomniało mu się więzienie u Drago. Teraz się nie bał. Teraz był wściekły. Próbował zrobić ogromny huk, krzyczał, darł się w niebo głosy, kopał drzwi. Nikt jednak nie przyszedł. Nikogo nie sprowokował. Nie miał też Piekła - mógłby roztopić kłódkę. Nie dostał też żadnego znaku od Szczerba. Nie usłyszał nawet mruknięcia, choć chłopak co chwila powtarzał charakterystyczny ryk Nocnej Furii. Nic. Cisza. Zmęczony opadł na ławę, która stała w jego celi. Celi… Rozzłoszczony kopnął metalową nogą w ścianę. Mocno. Proteza się przekrzywiła, Czkawka musiał ją poprawić. Nie. Teraz nie był Czkawką. Teraz był Smoczym Jeźdźcem. A z nim się nie zadziera. * * * Kobieta wybiegła z domu szamanki zanim ta zdążyła wrócić z ziołami na uspokojenie. Nie chciała się uspokoić. Jej mąż wziął ją za tymczasowo chorą umysłowo, że niby ześwirowała pod wpływem mocnego uderzenia w głowę podczas walki. Wcale się nie uderzyła! To ona go za chwilę uderzy, to on będzie bredził! Przeskoczyła zwalony pień drzewa i kluczyła między domami, pędząc do tego największego. Wpadła do niego z impetem. Drzwi niemal wypadły z zawiasów, jednak nikogo w środku nie było. Val przebiegła całe mieszkanie w poszukiwaniu Stoicka, jednak nikogo nie znalazła. Wybiegła więc na zewnątrz. Wpadła do kuźni. Pyskacz siedział na stołku i mętnym wzrokiem patrzył na swój hak. Nie zauważył wpadającej do pomieszczenia Valki mimo, iż ta wpadła na kosz ciężkich toporów, robiąc przy tym głośny raban. - Pyskacz! Kowal podskoczył i powoli podniósł wzrok jakby bał się, że gość zrobi mu krzywdę. Kiedy jednak zobaczył przyjaciółkę, od razu się ożywił. - Val, co tu robisz? - Wiesz gdzie jest Stoick? - Czekaj, gdzie Czkawka? - Pyskaczowi jakby się przypomniało. - Widziałem jak spada, potem ktoś mnie ogłuszył. - No Stoick go uwięził! Jest w lochach pod areną! Wojownik zdębiał. Teraz naprawdę nie rozumiał. Jak to… Czkawka został uwięziony? Niby pod jakim zarzutem? Zwykle zgadzał się ze wszystkim ze swoim przyjacielem, ale naprawdę, tego posunięcia Stoicka nie rozumiał. Poczuł się bezradny. Kowal nienawidził tego odczucia, że nic nie może zrobić mimo, iż bardzo chce. Czuł się taki… nijaki. Czkawka na pewno teraz też tak się czuł. - Ale… - Gdzie Stoick?! - krzyknęła Valka. - Widziałem go przed chwilą, jak szedł na arenę… - powiedział powoli i niepewnie mężczyzna, jakby się bał, że kłamie. Kiedy zobaczył, że kobiety już przy niej nie ma, zerwał się z krzesła i wymachując młotem, który zabrał pospiesznie wrzeszczał: - Czekaj, idę z tobą! * * * Nocna Furia leżała w celi. Była skuta od ogona do głowy, nie mogła nawet ruszyć pazurem. Szczerbatek mógł jedynie otworzyć oczy. Jednak tego nie robił. Wcześniej słyszał ryki Czkawki. To był umówiony sygnał. W pierwszej chwili smokowi ulżyło. Skoro woła to nic mu nie jest. Przynajmniej na razie. Nocna Furia chciała odpowiedzieć. By się nie martwił. Chciała powiedzieć mu, że nic jej nie jest. Niestety, Pomiot Burzy miał mocno skute także szczęki. Nie mógł ich nawet otworzyć. Zamruczał cicho. Tylko na tyle go było stać. Był jednak pewny, że jego przyjaciel tego nie usłyszy. W końcu zaryzykował - uchylił powoli powieki. Rzucił okiem, gdzie się znajduje. Cela. Bo co innego? Jednak chciałby być już na arenie. Zabić tego, kto się rzuci na jego jeźdźca. Był przecież Alfą. Teraz to poczuł. Nie powinni go więzić, tym bardziej Smoczego Jeźdźca! Gdyby mógł, wydałby rozkaz ukatrupienia tego Stoicka. Nawet Straszliwce by dały radę. Mocno wgryzają się w skórę. Bolesna i upokarzająca śmierć, z dużą ilością krwi… Tak, idealna, na jaką sobie ten opasły wół zasłużył. C.D.N. No i jest ubłagany next :) Mam nadzieję, że się podoba. Niestety nie wiem, czy dam radę jutro wstawić, bo zaczyna się szkołaaaaa... D: Koniec ferii... Dlaczego tak szybko?! D: Mam sprawdzian z matmy -.- Ech... No i próbuję zdobyć tą Smoczycę ze Shreka w Rise of Berk (ktoś z Was gra?), brakuje mi tylko dwóch pluszowych smoko-osiołków! D: ROZDZIAŁ XXXII (32) Smok leżał w bezruchu. Nasłuchiwała uważnie, choćby jakiegokolwiek niepokojącego odgłosu. Wokoło jednak panowała cisza przerywana jedynie co chwila kapaniem wody. Nic. Nocna Furia nic nie słyszała. Aż do pewnej chwili. Usłyszał przybliżające się echo kroków przynajmniej pięciu ludzi. Zacisnął powieki i ponownie znieruchomiał. Odgłosy były coraz wyraźniejsze, Szczerbatek mógł rozróżnić pojedyncze słowa wypowiadane przez wojowników. Po paru minutach sześciu mężczyzn stało pod kratami i z niedowierzaniem wpatrywali się w czarnego smoka jakby nie mogli uwierzyć, że sam Pomiot Burzy, ten najgroźniejszy ze wszystkich leży plackiem bezradny przed nimi. Może rzeczywiście tak było? Bo sam smok nie mógł w to uwierzyć - nie chciał uwierzyć. Jak mógł być tak nieuważny? Jak mógł pozwolić na to, by jego przyjaciel był teraz prawdopodobnie torturowany? Czemu nie zrobił wślizgu i nie ominął tej sieci? Przeklęty, cholerny Stoick Ważki! Jakim on musi być bezmyślnym jakiem, skoro nie widzi tego, co dzieje się wokół niego! Czy jest aż tak ślepy?! Czarne rozmyślenia przerwał mu chrzęst klucza w żelaznym zamku. Usłyszał przeciągłe skrzypienie krat, które zawyło w jego uszach. Czy to był jęk śmierci? Mężczyźni najwyraźniej się naradzali, jak mają przenieść ogromnego gada. Tak, przenieść. Taki głupi to Szczerb nie był. Wiedział, kto chce dokonać zemsty. Na pewno nie ci, co teraz nad nim stoją. Z łatwością by się na nich rzucił i dwoma strzałami potężnej plazmy uśmierciłby na miejscu. I z chęcią by to zrobił. Jednak te więzy kompletnie go blokowały. Gdyby nie one… Poczuł, jak coś bierze go w powietrze. Czy będą go nieść? Tak, smok lekko się kołysał, czuł mocne ręce na całym ciele, które niepewnie trzymały jego łuski. Słyszał sapanie wojowników - w końcu nie był lekki. Zaśmiał się w myślach. O ironio… Chętnie by ich przygniótł. I to tak boleśnie, jeszcze by poprawił zadem. Sześć pięknych człowieczych plam… Rozmarzył się. Jednak wojownicy go nie upuścili, żadnemu ręka się nie zachwiała. „A niech to…” - pomyślał zirytowany Szczerbatek. I teraz przypomniał sobie, że to nie czas na marzenia, nawet na takie piękne jak te. Wojownicy nieśli go w nieznajome miejsce (ta… nieznajome? A arena?), na pewno, by zabić. I do tego Czkawka! Gdzie on jest?! Jego też chcą zabić?! Przez głowę smoka przemknęła straszna myśl. „A jeśli już zabili…?”. Nie myślał więcej. Strach i troska o przyjaciela wzięły górę. Próbował się wyrywać, zaczął się szamotać, przez co boleśnie upadł na ziemię. Próbował rozciąć więzy na łapach, gryzł sznury na pysku. Widział panikujących wojowników. Jeden z nich przerażony uniósł miecz. Czarny smok odepchnął go ogonem pod ścianę, jednocześnie mocując się z linami. Tak, skrzydła wolne! Odtrącił nimi pozostałych czterech Wikingów, którzy nieprzytomni legli koło ogłuszonego już dawno kolegi. Chwilę mocował się jeszcze z więzami. Wstąpiła w niego nowa siła. Triumfalnie uleciał w powietrze i wylądował dumny na przeciw ostatniego wojownika. Warknął. Wystarczyło. Strażnik wrzeszcząc w niebo głosy wziął nogi za pas i skręcił w boczny tunel, uciekając gdzie pieprz rośnie. Szczerbatek zaryczał wściekle. Tak się mogło wydawać, jednak tak naprawdę był to rozpaczliwy, smoczy krzyk: - CZKAWKA! Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Po chwili jednak znieruchomiał, bo usłyszał wiwaty. Odległe i ciche, jednak były. „Co, u licha…?” - przeleciało smokowi przez myśl. Popędził korytarzem w tamtym kierunku, zostawiając zemdlonych wojowników leżących pod ścianą. Odgłosy były coraz głośne. Z impetem i hukiem rozwalił drzwi. Oślepiło go jasne światło, krzyki ucichły. Zrozumiał - był na arenie. C.D.N. No i coś wycinęłam... * * * Czkawka walił w kraty. Ręce miał już całe w krwi, zdarła się z nich skóra pod wpływem silnych uderzeń. Pręty były powykrzywiane i zdeformowane, jednak i tak by się przez nie nie przecisnął. Usłyszał kroki. Kopnął mocniej żelazną przeszkodę. To tylko ona go blokowała. Byłby wolny, gdyby nie kraty. Nigdy nie lubił pasków. Odgłosy były coraz bliżej. Mógł rozpoznać, że ludzi jest co najmniej czterech. I się nie pomylił. Czterej wojownicy stanęli naprzeciwko uwięzionego z krzywymi wyrazami twarzy. „Aż czterech? Może Wielki Wódź boi się sam przyjść?” - zakpił w myślach chłopak patrząc na otyłych wojowników nadal stojących jak kołki. Wszyscy mieli grubą nadwagę - musiał to przyznać. Nie wiedział czemu, ale strażnicy skojarzyli mu się z worami pełnymi kartofli… - No? - mruknął po chwili z lekkim poirytowaniem. - Będziecie tu tak stać, czy w końcu coś ze mną zrobicie? No chyba, że przyszliście tylko popatrzeć. Mężczyźni ocknęli się i (czyżby z nieco zakłopotanymi minami?! Czkawka zauważył, że jeden się zaczerwienił…) sięgnęli po broń. Topór, dwa miecze i ogromny młot… Chłopak szybko przeleciał wzrokiem po ich uzbrojeniu. Otworzyli kraty, oszołomieni zniszczeniami, jakich dokonał Smoczy Jeździec. Szybko jednak wrócili do siebie. - Słuchaj, młody. - zaczął jeden szykując topór. - Lepiej dla ciebie będzie, jeżeli zrobisz to, co będziemy chcieli. - już się zamachnął by ogłuszyć bruneta, jednak ten uniósł rękę w geście stopu i powiedział spokojnym tonem: - Po pierwsze, nie nazywaj mnie młody. - przerwał. - Po drugie, czy może być dla mnie lepiej? - wojownicy spojrzeli po sobie. - A po trzecie… Nikt się nie spodziewał czegoś takiego. Chłopak wymierzył pięść spaślakowi z toporem, który trafiony w nos legł nieprzytomny na posadzkę. Gdyby chłopak miał broń, z łatwością wygrałby walkę nawet z takimi czterema opasłymi jakami. To starcie było jednak już z góry przegrane. Jednak się nie poddawał, nic mu nie zaszkodzi spróbować - bo czy miał coś do stracenia? Młodzieniec legł na ziemię straciwszy przytomność po uderzeniu młotem - całe szczęście walnięcie było dość lekkie (takie, na jakie wydał rozkaz wódź, oczywiście). Zasapany wojownik popatrzył z dumą na lekko ogłuszonego chłopaka. Potem rzucił wzrokiem na nieprzytomnego Kolca, Haka i Stasia. Zmarszczył brwi i przerzucił sobie Smoczego Jeźdźca przez ramię. Ruszył korytarzem. Skręcił parę razy w lewo, parę w prawo, ze dwa razy zwrócił. Nikt nigdy nie pamiętał, który korytarz dokąd powadził. On też. W końcu, kiedy brunet jęknął trafił na boczne drzwi do areny. Czym prędzej zrzucił sobie (niczym worek) balast z pleców i zakuł łańcuchami po środku areny. Widzowie czekali na przedstawienie, które już za chwilę ma się zacząć. C.D.N. Taka końcówka rozdziału :) Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się nie pogubiliście... Napisałam, jak każdy z przyjaciół osobno trafił na arenę - tak dla tych, którzy nie rozumieją. Następny rozdział (lub jego część) może dzisiaj, zobaczę... Jak uda mi się coś wklikać w klawiaturę... :D ROZDZIAŁ XXXIII (33) Z dedykacją dla wszystkich, którzy komentują i czytają :) Szczególnie dla tych użytkowników, którzy robią to staaaaaaaaaaaaaaale (myslę, że Ci, którzy nimi są, to się domyślą, że o nich chodzi ;)) Dziękuję :D Chłopakowi powoli wracała przytomność. Pierwsze, co poczuł, były blokady w przegubach. Od razu zorientował się, że to kajdany. Próbował odzyskać zdolność zdrowego myślenia, bo jak a razie myśli były pomieszane w jego głowie. Kiedy udało mu się zadać sobie pytanie w myślach „Gdzie jest Szczerbatek?” uznał, że jest w miarę przytomny. Pod sobą zobaczył kamienistą posadzkę. Po chwili do jego uszu doszły wiwaty tłumu. Już wiedział, co jest, co było, i co będzie za chwile. Nie musiał zgadywać. Z każdą sekundą rosła w nim większa nienawiść, większa złość, która eksploduje z siłą wystrzały plazmy Nocnej Furii. Jak często ostatnio miewał takie odczucie? Nie mógł zliczyć. W ciągu ostatnich dni miał wrażenie, że to jego najgorsze chwile w życiu. Wczorajszy dzień wydał mu się taki odległy. A przecież to jeszcze wczoraj Drago żył, a Czarny Oszołomostrach był Alfą… Teraz mają nową. LUB MIELI, przeszło mu przez myśl. W jego oczach od razu zakręciły się łzy. Żadna z nich jednak nie zdarzyła upaść na ziemię, bo napotkały przeszkodę złości, która nie pozwalała okazywać innych uczuć jak nienawiść. Niczym niezniszczalna bariera. - Witajcie! - rozległ się gruby głos. Czkawka nawet nie ruszył palcem. Tylko nasłuchiwał. - Chyba każdy wie, czemu tu jesteśmy. Każdy czeka na tą chwilę. Dziś wszystko się skończy. Skończy się era smoków, gadów z piekła rodem niosących śmierć! - rozległy się gwizdy i okrzyki radości. Chłopak słuchał. - To one są problemem. To przez nie nasi członkowie rodzin nie żyją, już nigdy nie wstaną. - nastała grobowa cisza. - Ale dziś!, wszystko się zmieni. Pozbędziemy się głównego problemu, który wywołał tą wojnę. Pozbędziemy się Smoczego Jeźdźca. Z trybun poniosły się wiwaty. Brunetowi ledwo co nie pękły bębenki w uszach, jednak powstrzymał się, by zakryć rękami głowę. Nadal klęczał oparty o drewnianą podporę, do której był przykuty. to przy niej miał umrzeć. Znad grzywki widział wodza wyspy powoli i z majestatem schodzącego po kamiennych schodkach. patrzył, jak wybiera pokaźny topór ze stanowiska z bronią stojące na uboczu. Czy więc tak miała wyglądać jego śmierć? Miał być upokorzony przed całym ludem, któremu pomógł? Nie mógł uwierzyć, że w tym życiu już nigdy nie zobaczy Szczerbatka. Ani mamy… Właśnie, gdzie Valka? Już miał podnieść głowę i gorączkowo się rozejrzeć, jednak oparł się tej pokusie. Nie ma innego wyjścia, będzie musiała patrzeć na śmierć swojego syna. Zacisnął mocno powieki. Po chwili je jednak otworzył, chciał zginąć godnie. Nie jako nieprzytomny chłopak, tylko jako walczący Smoczy Jeździec. Kiedy poczuł, że Stoick stoi juz nad nim, powoli podniósł głowę i spojrzał prosto w jego zielone oczy, które prawdopodobnie po nim odziedziczył. Między tłumem rozległy się szepty i kpiny. „Wilki” wódź patrzył lekko zaskoczony na bruneta i najwyraźniej nie wiedział, co ma robić. Czyżby nie spodziewał się, że ma zabić go jako przytomnego? - No na co czekasz?! - wydarł się na niego jeździec. - Czemu tak stoisz i każesz mi czekać? Uwierz mi, chcę to skończyć! No dawaj! Nie każ czekać widowni! W jego głosie ani wzroku było zero strachu czy paniki. Była złość i zdeterminowanie, by jak najszybciej spotkać się ze śmiercią. A więc w końcu dowie się, jak to jest, umrzeć. Zawsze się zastanawiał, co czują ludzie, którzy umierają. Na pewno ból i smutek bliskich, ale czy też ulgę, że w końcu mogą się uwolnić od życia? Może jednak śmierć jest końcem - może nic po nim nie ma? Może jest pustka, lub nowe życie? Czy istnieje Valhalla? Zawsze się nad tym zastanawiał i teraz, za chwilę się przekona. Tak naprawdę. - No?! - ponaglił go, by z powrotem uniósł topór. - Skończ to! Na arenie zapadła cisza. Czkawka mógł przysiąc, że słyszy bicia serc wszystkich zgromadzonych. Jego za chwilę przestanie się poruszać, wiedział to. Patrzył, jak ostrze unosi się w górę, a na twarzy olbrzymiego Wikinga ponownie pojawia się wyraz nienawiści, pogardy i zniecierpliwienia. Tak, chłopak był gotowy umrzeć, by to skończyć. By być wolnym. Być może ze swoim przyjacielem, kto wie… Czas jest szybki. - NIE! Wszyscy momentalnie się odwrócili w stronę osoby, która śmie się przeciwstawiać samemu wodzowi. - ZACZEKAJ, JACZY ŁBIE! Po schodach zbiegła brązowowłosa kobieta, za nią biegł otyły blondyn. - Valka? - nie dowierzał Stoick. Po chwili jednak wybuchnął. - Czemu ją wypuściliście?! Kazałem, by leżała! Chłopak nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się dzieje. Kowal stanął przed nim, blokując drogę swojemu przyjacielowi, który gapił się na nich tępo. Nadaj jednak miał uniesioną broń. - Co to ma znaczyć? - wycedził. - Po pierwsze, czemu chcesz go zabić? - spytała kobieta podchodząc w jego kierunku. Nadal jednak trzymała dystans. Mężczyzna patrzył się na nią jak na skończoną idiotkę. On zignorowała to spojrzenie i uparcie powtórzyła pytanie, kiedy za pierwszym razem nie odniosło ono rezultatów. - Żartujesz sobie?! - ryknął w końcu, jakby znalazł odpowiednie słowa. Poczerwieniał ze złości. - On tresuje smoki! Gdyby nie ten debil, nie byłoby wojny! - On nie jest Krwawdoniem! - krzyknęłam Valka podchodząc jeszcze bliżej. Jej przyjazny wyraz twarzy zmienił się diametralnie. - To Drago wywołał wojnę! Gdyby nie on - wskazała na oniemiałego nadal chłopaka. - z Berk zostałby popiół! Ryzykował życie! - Nikt go o to nie prosił. - wycharkał Ważki. - Jakby nam nie pomagał, Drago nie atakowałby jeszcze raz. Za pierwszym razem byśmy sobie z nim poradzili. Nie zaatakowałby kolejny raz. Ale on chciał zemsty. - I jej nie dostał! - teraz odezwał się Pyskacz. - I ty też nie dostaniesz, bo nie masz co mścić. Miałbyś, gdyby on stał po stronie Drago. Ale nie stał, nie stoi i nigdy nie będzie stał. Nie zauważyłeś, że go zabił? - A wy niby skąd to wszystko wiecie? - szepnął podejrzliwie wódz. Zrozumiał. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć, jednak przyzwyczaił się do tego, że czasem najbliższe osoby często zawodzą. Takie życie wodza. A wódź - jego zdaniem - jest najważniejszy. - Zdrajcy… Wszyscy zaniemówili. Żona wpatrywała się w męża z niedowierzaniem i lekkim strachem. - Nie spodziewałbym się… - powiedział, a raczej zawarczał Wiking. - Zdrajcy! Ostrze mignęło w słońcu, kiedy mężczyzna zamachnął się gwałtownie i mocno. Wybuchł chaos. C.D.N. Wow, już nawet skandujecie o nexta... o.o Okey, jest! :D Nie wiem, czy pojawi się jutro, bo wracam do domu o 19:00 i jestem padnięta. za to na pewno będzie w weekend ;) PS. I tak, pewnie znowu bedziecie chcieli mnie ukatrupić (ale pamiętajcie: wtedy juz nigdy nie będzie nextów :D), że znów skończyłam w takim momencie... ROZDZIAŁ XXXIV (34) Chłopak myślał, że za chwilę zobaczy krew. Jego, Pyskacza, Valki… Jednak to, co się stało, zaskoczyło go i jednocześnie uradowało, jak nigdy dotąd. Usłyszał wściekły ryk. Ryk Nocnej Furii. - Szczerbatek! Smok rzucił się na opasłego Wikinga, przygniatając do ziemi. Maltretował go, dopóki nie stracił przytomności. Zajęło mu to mniej niż kilka sekund. Po chwili uradowany lizał twarz swojego przyjaciela. - Myślałem, że cię już nie zobaczę! Mordka od razu zaczęła topić kajdany. W samą porę, na arenę wbiegli już wojownicy, okrążając zdrajców. - Szczerb… - szepnął chłopak kładąc rękę na jego pysku. - Sami sobie nie poradzimy… Wiesz, co robić. Nocnej Furii nie trzeba było powtarzać. Szczerbatek wydał z siebie potężny ryk. Wikingowie popatrzyli na siebie niepewnie, nie wiedząc, co zrobić. Po chwili wystartowali, zaciskając krąg i z każdą sekundą zbliżając się do Smoczego Jeźdźca i Nocnej Furii. Brunet zauważył, że troje z nich zabrało już ogłuszonego Stoicka. Za chwilę się obudzi. Nie mają wiele czasu. W samą porę nadeszła odpowiedź. Wandale się zatrzymali, zdezorientowani. Do uszu zgromadzonych zaczęły dochodzić świsty, ryki, trzepot skrzydeł i pojedyncze wybuchy ognia. Pierwszy na arenę wtargnął Chmuroskok. Jednym ruchem ogonem odrzucił dwudziestu wojowników. Koszmar Pomocnik rozwalił z hukiem boczna ścianę. Gad zapalił się i przygniótł Wikingów znajdujących się w jego pobliżu. Rozpętał się chaos. Smoki przylatywały z różnych stron, przybywszy na wezwanie Alfy proszącego o pomoc. Smoki zawsze są gotowe jej udzielić. Wojownicy zajęli się latającymi gadami. Bardzo przydały się Zaduśne Zdechy, które zadymiły całą arenę, kompletnie uniemożliwiając widzenie. Smoki te jednak dobrze się orientowały i atakowały zaciekle, wyskakując z dymu prosto na przerażonych spaślaków. Czkawka wykorzystał tą chwilę i wspomagając się swoim naprawdę dobrym wzrokiem dobrnął do skupu broni. Musiał ją mieć. na miejscu czekała na niego miła niespodzianka. Między mieczami w uchwycie leżało Piekło! sięgnął po nie szybko i zawrócił do przyjaciela, który strzelał plazmą na oślep. Po drodze chwycił łuk i kołczan wypełniony strzałami. Tak na wszelki wypadek. W mgnieniu oka wsiadł na grzbiet smoka i poklepał go po szyi. - Zmywamy się. - Czkawka! Valka i Pyskacz biegli w jego stronę. Jak się cieszył, że panował taki hałas, że nikt na pewno nie słyszał tego nawoływania. - Nie zostańcie, pomyśli, że was porwałem! Zatrzymali się gwałtownie i niepewnie spojrzeli po sobie. - Ale… - zaczęła kobieta. Czkawka szybkim ruchem wyjął sztylet i cisnął go przed siebie, trafiając w serce Wikinga, który z uniesionym toporem taranował sobie drogę w ich kierunku. Już nie wstanie. - Chmuroskok i Maruda będą wam pilnować, nie pozwolą Stoickowi się do was zbliżyć. Będą czekac w pogotowiu. - zagwizdał. PO chwili tuż obok nich wylądował pomarańczowy gad. Marudzie zajęło to trochę więcej czasu, ale był gotowy, by bronić nowego przyjaciela. - Na razie, tylko tymczasowo. Nie damy polecieć daleko. - wyszeptał. I teraz poczuł, w jak beznadziejnym stanie się znajduje. Bolało go wszystko, miał parę otwartych ran. Spojrzał na przyjaciela. Wydawało się, że czarny smok aż kipi wściekłością i energią, jednak chłopak usłyszał ciche skamlenie. - Lecimy. Nocna Furia wzbiła się w górę, a potężne podmuchy powietrza odgoniły dym wokół niej. Walczący ze smokami Wikingowie na chwilę znieruchomieli, co zaś wykorzystały gady, atakując z zaskoczenia. Przerwały dopiero, jak Alfa dała im znać do odwrotu. Wokoło latały strzały, topory, maczugi, miecze i młoty. Żadna z broni jednak nie trafiła czarnego smoka, który od razu wzbił się na odpowiednią wysokość. Czkawka przez ułamek sekundy zobaczył Stoicka. Był już przytomny i z furia w oczach patrzył na oddalających się więźniów. Chłopak pomyślał, czy by nie sięgnąć po kołczan i naciągnąć strzałę. Poleciałaby prosto, prosto do celu. I boleśnie. Co z tego, że to jego ojciec. Zabiłby go z chęcią. Kolejnego człowieka, który staną z bronią nad jego przyjacielem. Niestety nie zdążył. Szczerbatek szybował już nad lasem. Smoki odleciały s swoje strony. Smoczy Jeździec poczuł, że słabnie. Był wymordowany, posiadał parę ran po torturach… Oczy mu się zamykały, pragnął ich nie otwierać, pozwolić im się zamknąć. Walczył jak mógł, by nie stracić przytomności. Przynajmniej na razie. Nie mogą spaść. Nie teraz. Jeszcze chwila. Jeszcze wytrzyma, nie da się. Chrzanić przytomność! Dlaczego ostatnio tak często ją tracił? Niczym coś bardzo ważnego… Pokręcił słabo głową. Teraz porównuje przytomność do drogocennej rzeczy. Naprawdę jest na skraju zemdlenia. - Czkawka? - usłyszał zaniepokojony, zmęczony głos smoka. - Nie dam rady… - wyszeptał chłopak. Już niemal leżał na grzbiecie smoka. Zanim się zorientował, stracił kontakt z tym światem. - Czkawka?! - krzyknął przerażony Szczerbatek. Smok, posługując się najnowszemu ogonowi, którym mógł w pełni sam obsługiwać, zgrabnie wylądował z małej zatoczce na obrzeżach lasu. Kiedy tylko jego łapy dotknęły miękkiej trawy, Czkawka nieprzytomny padł na ziemię. Smok zamruczał do jego ucha, jednak nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Rozejrzał się. Na skraju zatoczki dojrzał ukrytą jaskinię. Od razu zabrał tak swojego ludzkiego przyjaciela. Zabezpieczył wejście, pozostawiając jedynie małą dziurkę w skale na tlen. Upewniwszy się, że jego jeździec leży wygodnie otulił chłopaka skrzydłem i przycisnął do ciebie mocno. Także zapadł w długi sen. C.D.N. Jednak udało mi się dzisiaj wstawić, bo nie byłam w szkole (źle się czułam) i rano udało mi się napisac pierwszą częśc rozdziału, a przed chwilą go dokończyłam (no i tak, nie byłam na zajęciach plastycznych. Dlatego też jest rozdzialik.). Podoba się? Dziękuję wszystkim za głosy co do sprawy poniżej, już przegłosowane i ustalone :) W nabliższym czasie wszystko to będzie :D ROZDZIAŁ XXXV (35) Chłopak jęknął głucho. Powoli i z bólem otworzył lekko oczy. W głowie mu szumiało, waliło i kuło, jednak starał się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Uchylił powieki szerzej, jednak to nic nie dało. Nadal widział ciemność. Poczuł pod palcami delikatne w dotyku łuski swojego przyjaciela. Zrozumiał. Westchnął i zaczął się wiercić, by wyswobodzić się ze smoczego uścisku. Szczerbatek niemal na nim leżał. - Szczerbatek? - jęknął błagalnie. Smok zachrapał i jeszcze bardziej przycisnął do siebie bruneta skrzydłem. Czkawka jęknął niezadowolony i zrezygnowany. Czemu ta Nocna Furia musi być aż tak nadopiekuńcza?! To go zawsze denerwowało. - Szczerbatek… Weź… ze… mnie… zejdź… Zero odpowiedzi, nie licząc parsknięcia prze sen. Na dodatek jeszcze śpioch… No litości, on zaraz go udusi! Chłopak zdziwił się, że nie doszło do tego wcześniej. Westchnął zrezygnowany. Zostało jedno wyjście, skoro nie udało mu się obudzić tego potwora. Zmusił swoje ciało do przesunięcia się. Milimetr po milimetrze próbował się wyczołgać spod ciężkiej, czarnej pościeli. Kiedy w końcu zasapany stanął na własnych, zgniecionych nogach, westchnął triumfalnie, że udało mu się nie obudzić przyjaciela. Nadzieja matką głupich… Gdy smok poczuł, że przy nim nie ma już Czkawki, gwałtownie otworzył oczy i zaniepokojony zaczął szybko się rozglądać. Kiedy jego wzrok padł na zrezygnowanego chłopaka, od razu się uspokoił. - No błagam… - zajęczał ponownie brunet, próbując wytężyć wzrok w ciemnościach. Światło przebijało się tylko przez małą dziurkę w skale. - Ty to wszystko urządziłeś? Smok pokiwał radosny głową, jednak po chwili jego wzrok od razu się zmienił, kiedy zobaczył, w jakim stanie znajduje się jego przyjaciel. - Kładź się. - rzekł prędko i łapą posadził młodego Wikinga na miękkim posłaniu z mchu. - Beznadziejnie wyglądasz. - Chyba sobie żartujesz! Dopiero się spod ciebie wyczołgałem! - rzucił mu spojrzenie spode łba. - Czuję się znacznie lepiej niż wczoraj, za to ty… - skierował swój wzrok na otwartą ranę na nodze smoka. Gad czym prędzej zirytowany zasłonił ją skrzydłem. Czkawka spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. Szczerbatek martwił się o niego, ale on tez niepokoił się o swojego smoczego przyjaciela. Chłopak nie był w aż takim złym stanie, parę mniejszych otwartych ran. Przemyje je i będzie po sprawie. - Pokaż. - rzucił i od razu uklęk przy łapie Szczerba. Smok przewrócił oczami i pozwolił do siebie podejść. Chłopak mrużył oczy, jednak w tej ciemności niewiele widział. - Daj trochę światła. - powiedział. - Tylko ostrożnie, uważaj na łapę. Smok mruknął coś bardzo niezadowolony. Czkawce wydawało mu się, że były to przekleństwa. Uśmiechnął się rozbawiony pod nosem. Smok wyrzucił parę kamieni tworząc małe przejście. Znudzony wrócił do bruneta. Chłopak ponownie zniżył się do parteru i delikatnie oglądał ranę. - Niezbyt dobrze to wygląda. - mruknął zatroskany. Jego oczy błysnęły zaniepokojone. Nocna Furia tylko parsknęła z pogardą. - Serio? W szamana chcesz się bawić? - prychnął Szczerbatek. - Da spokój, to nic poważnego. Wystarczy umyć wodą i po krzyku. - Mogło wdać się zakażenie. - szepnął chłopak, nie zważając na zniecierpliwione jęki przyjaciela. Dokładniej oglądał zakrwawioną łapę. - Choć. Smoczy Jeździec przecisnął się przez otwór, a smok za nim z lekkim znudzeniem na pysku. Chłopak udał się w stronę małego jeziorka, które znajdowało się pod środku polanki. Zaczął obmywać rany. Od razu poczuł się lepiej. Czarny Smok po chwili dołączył do niego i zaczęła się zabawa. Przyjaciele pluskali się w wodze w najlepsze. Nocna Furia parę razy przewróciła chłopaka, który śmiejąc się odpowiedziała mu tym samym. Po pewnym czasie obaj, kulejąc, wyszli na trawę, cali mokrzy. Śmiali się jak opętani. Smok rzucił się na przyjaciela, atakując swoim językiem. Po paru sekundach Czkawka był cały oblepiony w ślinie, co zmusiło go do ponownego zanurzenia się w wodzie. Tak minęło im popołudnie. Śmiali się, ganiali, bawili razem. Brunet dawno nie bawił się tak dobrze. Na jego twarzy ponownie, od tak długiego czasu pojawił się szczery uśmiech, z gardła wydobył się radosny śmiech. Razem ze swoim przyjacielem tarzali się po trawie. Nie zważali na rany. Liczyło się dal nich to, że byli razem. I, że bawili się w najlepsze. W końcu mogli naprawdę miło spędzić czas. Razem. Zbliżał się wieczór. Mimo to słońce było jeszcze całkiem wysoko. Chmury jedynie dopiero zaczynały zmieniać kolor na różowawy odcień. Przyjaciele razem siedzieli na okazałym dębie, patrząc na falujące morze. Tak właściwie, to patrzył się tylko Szczerbatek. Czkawka też się gapił, ale gdzie indziej. Swój niespokojny wzrok skierował na łapę czarnego smoka. Zatroskanym wzrokiem patrzył na opuchliznę, która pojawiła się niedawno. Nie wyglądało to dobrze, wiedział to. Prawdopodobnie wdało się już zakażenie, potrzeba im ziół. Chłopak znał się na roślinach i wiedział, jakiej potrzebuje, by opatrzyć ranę. Musi więc wybrać się do lasu. Szczerb po chwili zauważył jego zamyślenie. Zakrył ogonem łapę. - Coś nie tak? - próbował udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku. - Nie udawaj. - ofuknął go przyjaciel, próbując przesunąć czarny ogon. - To wygląda okropnie. muszę iść poszukać ziół. Na pewno gdzieś tu są. Niedługo wrócę. - Chyba sobie żartujesz! - wydarł się Szczerbatek. - A jeżeli gdzieś tu po lesie biegają ci spaślacy? - No to ucieknę! - Czkawka stracił cierpliwość. Już zaczął schodzić z drzewa. - Jakoś przez cały dzień szwendamy się po tych zaroślach, ale ani razu na nikogo nie natrafiliśmy. Tylko sarenki i ptaszki! - Nie-ma-mo-wy! - przesylabizował Pomiot Burzy. - Nie-po-wstrzy-masz MNIE! - zdenerwował się jego jeździec. Już szykował torbę i poprawiał protezę. - Wrócę szybko, nie martw się. Znasz nasz sygnał. Zaraz wrócę, te zioła rosną wszędzie, na pewno są w tym lesie. Ty zostań, pilnuj naszych rzeczy w zatoczce. I już go nie było. Chłopak pomknął między drzewami w poszukiwaniu lekarstwa. Zawiedziony gad odprowadził go smutnym wzrokiem. C.D.N. Okey, na początek muszę napisać, że naprawdę mnie zadziwiliście. Nie sądziłam, że to opowiadanie będzie sie tak podobać komukowiek (a właśnie, nieco przesadzacie w tych komentarzach). To daje mi więcej weny ^^ Dziękuję, że czytacie. I wiem, rozdział nieco nudnawy, ale... no nic, czekajcie na następny rozdział :) ROZDZIAŁ XXXVI (36) Czkawka szedł powoli, słuchają szumu wiatru w koronach drzew. Uwielbiał być w lesie, między drzewami. Uwielbiał dotyk szorstkiej, delikatnej kory i ten zapach. Zapach lasu. Odetchnął głęboko ciesząc się tym szczęściem. Ruszył dalej, bacznie się rozglądając i nasłuchując. Na nikogo się jednak nie spotkał. Przez cały dzień nie dostał żadnej wiadomości od mamy, ani od Pyskacza. Miał małe wyrzuty, że ich zostawił, ale musiał ratować przyjaciela. Poza tym, Chmuroskok i Maruda czuwali na nimi. Gdyby coś się działo, od razu zostałby przez nich poinformowany, lub przez inne smoki. Ta myśl go uspokoiła. Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz, tym razem w poszukiwaniu ziół. Jego wzrok przykuł koziook. Zerwał parę garści trawy i wepchnął do brązowej torby. Przyda się, by uśmierzyć ból. Do odkażenia potrzeba jednak czegoś mocniejszego. Szedł niemal bezszelestnie. Cicho stawiał kroki na mchu, nie poruszając nawet jednym liściem. W pewnej chwili odwrócił wzrok, który padł na gąszcz jeżyn. Zastanowił się przez chwilę, czy by ich nie zerwać. Ostatecznie zdecydował, że następnym razem. Teraz musi się spieszyć i szybko wracać. Ponownie ruszył żwawym krokiem, przeciskając się między gałęziami. Przeskoczył przez zwalony pień i… w końcu znalazł to, czego szukał. Przed nim znajdowała się malutka, zakryta drzewami planka usiana kwiatołazami. Te małe roślinki posiadały duże, lecznicze liście koloru brunatnego, przez co wyglądały nieco jak zgniłe. Za to kwiaty były krwistoczerwone, rosły po kilka na jednej roślinie. Kwiaty zarosły całą polankę, tworząc wspaniały, czerwony dywan. Chłopak od razu zabrał się do pracy, obrywając ciemne liście. To one były najważniejsze mimo, iż naprawdę odpychały. Za to miały wspaniały zapach, który kojarzył się Czkawce z wędzonym łososiem i skórką cytryny. Oszczędzał piękne, rubinowe kwiaty - one były trujące. Niech więc pozostaną na miejscach i nadal tworzą krwisty dywan. Zapełnił już niemal całą torbę, kiedy to usłyszał. Ryk. Ryk Nocnej Furii. le nie byle jaki. To był sygnał. Potem echem do jego uszu doszły okrzyki zwycięstwa. Okrzyki Wikingów. Wandali. Czkawka zerwał się. Pozostawił pracę i puścił się biegiem w stronę zatoczki. Między drzewami widział całe kompanie wojowników - wszyscy zmierzali w tą samą stronę, co on. Odezwał się w nim instynkt. Coraz wyraźniej słyszał warknięcia i skamlenie Szczerbatka. Z każdą sekundą przyspieszał. Wiedział, że smok nie da rady z ranną łapą przeciwko całej zgrai Wandali pragnących zemsty. Teraz zapomniał o wszystkim. Miał tylko jeden cel - dotrzeć na czas. Biegł jeszcze szybciej, przeskoczył przewrócony dąb i pognał dalej. Coraz wyraźniej czół ból na całym ciele. Myślał, że to ze zmęczenia, jednak teraz doznał uczucia, że chodzi o coś zupełnie innego. Kierował się wściekłością, która ponownie powróciła do jego umysłu i osiadła na dobre. Wściekłość zaczęła go zmieniać. W pewnej chwili niemal powstrzymał się, by nie krzyknąć z bólu. * * * Szczerbatek właśnie wchodził do jaskini, by sobie kimnąć, jak to on. Już się kładł, już zwinął w kłębek. Tak, myślał, nie ma co się martwić. Tu ich nie znajdą, a Czkawka był niedaleko. Będzie dobrze… Bardziej nie mógł się pomylić. Ledwo zamknął oczy - usłyszał ludzkie nawoływania. To jednak nie był Czkawka. Głosów było dużo. Naprawdę dużo. Przychodziły z każdej strony, a każde wołanie brzmiało wojowniczo, wrogo. Smok postanowił w strachu, że nie będzie wychodził. Może ominą zatoczkę? Choć miał silną chęć na rzucenie się do gardeł tym mieszkańcom Berk… Bo to byli oni, szukali ich. Jacy byli głupi, że myśleli, że zostawią ich w spokoju. Gdyby nie te rany, już byłby z Czkawką daleko stąd. Jednak nadal tu był. Wylecieć? Miał przecież ogon… Zamyślił się. Nie, jego przyjaciel może tu być lada chwila. Trzeba czekać. Więc leżał. Jednak czujnie nasłuchiwał. Odgłosy były coraz bliżej. Wydawało mu się nawet, że słyszy głuche tąpnięcie, jakby jakiś opasły jak zeskoczył ze skały na dół, na polankę. Odgłos powtórzył się. Potem dało się słyszeć to z każdej strony. Byli tu. Uzbrojeni po zęby, gotowi do walki z czarną maszkarą, demonem ciemności, synem nocy. On za to był kompletnie oszołomiony i - co tu ukrywać - przerażony. Smok wiedział, że jest ich dużo. Bardzo dużo. Zdenerwowany potrząsnął łbem. „Jesteś Nocną Furią” - powiedział sam do siebie. „Alfą!”. No właśnie! Musi wezwać smoki. Znów… Westchnął. Nienawidził zdawać się na kogoś, lub na coś. Teraz jednak nie miał wyboru. Przybędą. Podniósł się. Powoli zaczął wychodzi z pomiędzy skał, co od razu wywołało lekką panikę u większości wojowników. Część jednak przystawiło łuki do policzków i uśmiechnęli się z satysfakcją. Nocna Furia omiotła ich wzrokiem. Okrążyli go. W tej chwili mogli go zastrzelić - przynajmniej jedna z kusz by trafiła. Wiedział jednak, czemu tego nie robili. Na czele stał Stoick. Mocno ściskał miecz, który za chwilę na być we krwi. Szczerbatek zawarczał ostrzegawczo. Był tak samo wściekły jak wtedy, kiedy Oszołomostrach zaatakował jego pana. I taki sam był teraz skutek. Jego podświadomość uruchomiła Furię. Smok jakby wypuścił ją z zewnętrznej klatki, uwalniając i dając szerokie pole do popisu. Zaryczał potężnie. Wystarczyło parę sekund, wojownicy nawet nie zdążyli wystrzelić. Z zarośli wyskoczyły Straszliwce i parę Zębaczy. Następnie pojawiły się kolejne pospolite gatunki: Koszmary Pomocniki, Zębirogi i Gronkle. Wszystkie wezwane przez Alfę. Niedługo przybędą kolejne - ryk Alfy bowiem niósł się daleko. Nocna Furia to wiedziała. Zaatakowała pierwszego lepszego Wikinga, od razu pozbawiając go życia. Czas ponownie się rozerwać - wystarczył jeden strzał plazmy. C.D.N. ZASKOCZENI?! :D Jednak udało mi się dzisija jeszcze napisać :) No i co? ^^ NIestety nie wiem, czy wstawię jutro. Next prawdopodobnie nie pojawi się ani w poniedziałek, anie we wtorek. Późno kończę lekcje, a w środę mam kolejny próbmy sprawdzian -.- Niestety. :( ROZDZIAŁ XXXVII (37) Ok, na początek chce podziękowac za tyle miłych komentarzy! Bardzo Wam dziękuję, to bardzo mnie motywuję! W takim razie ten rozdział chcę dedykować stałym czytelnikom: ' Szczerbatek Czkawka, Agadoo, Nieszczerbata, Saphira2002, Misza07, DreamGirl01, Natisia0910 i Olka708' (jeżeli o komś zapomniałam, to przepraszam, napisz w komentarzu!) Oraz oczywiście dedyk dla wszystkich, którzy czytają :) Walka trwała. Sieci, topory, miecze, ostrza latały bez liku w powietrzu, od czasu do czasu znajdując cel. Nocna Furia broniła smoków jak mogła. Czuł się jak w transie. Wydawało mu się, że wszystko dzieje się w zwolnionym tempie, że bitwa toczy się w nieskończoność. Tak naprawdę minęło zaledwie pół minuty. I wtedy wszystko się stało. Wikingowie byli świetnie przygotowali na taką ilość smoków. Obstawili wojowników na skałach, by ci od razu mogli ściągać sieciami przybyłe smoki. A lin nie zabrakło. Wszystkie latające gady po chwili padły na ziemie unieruchomione. Na czarnego smoka wystrzeliło co najmniej około dwudziestu pułapek. Niemal wszystkie trafiły do celu. Szczerbatek upadł na ziemie. Nie miał szans, ich było zbyt dużo. Zaczął miotać plazmą, zaczynając uwalniać się z więzów. Stoick jednak już do niego podchodził. Topór miał wysoko uniesiony w górę. Zamachnął się. Rozległ się potężny ryk. Ciemna postać z ogromną prędkością rzuciła się na wodza wyspy, przygniatając do ziemi. Stoick próbował się szarpać. Bił smoka po pysku, ten jednak nadal mocno go trzymał. Był od niego silniejszy. Nocna Furia zaryczała z wściekłością na olbrzymiego faceta. Ten niemal ogłuchł. Dopiero po chwili doszedł do niego donośny świst wydobywający się z paszczy potwora. Plazma. Wojownicy przez chwilę stali otępiali, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że przed nimi znajduje się druga Nocna Furia. Szczerbatek też pojął. Wytrzeszczył oczy. Zaczął mocniej się wyrywać, odpychając przygniatających go Wikingów. Przygotował już plazmę. Wojownicy w tym czasie rzucili się na gada, który szykował się, by wystrzelić śmiercionośny pocisk na ich wodza. Stwór jednak odpychał ich wolnymi kończynami. Ogonem uderzył jednocześnie trzech Wandali, którzy uderzyli mocno o ścianę i stracili przytomność. Zostało jednak wielu. Smok zaś koncentrował się tylko na jednym, co zresztą sprawiało mu już trudności. Mocno wbijał pazury w bok mężczyzny, a ten patrzył na niego z przerażeniem i błaganiem. Błaganiem? TRZEBA BYŁO MYŚLEĆ, KIEDY CHCIAŁ ZABIĆ JEGO PRZYJACIELA! Smok ponownie się na niego wydarł i spojrzał z nienawiścią w oczach, które aż płonęły z wściekłości. Jego umysł opanowała furia. Teraz pragnął tylko zemsty. - NIE-WAŻ-SIĘ-NIGY-STRZYWDZIĆ-MOJEGO-PRZYJACIELA! - ryknął ile sił w płucach. Ziemia niemal zadrżała. Szczerbatek znieruchomiał na ułamek sekundy. PRZYJACIELA? Dotarło do niego. - CZKAWKA! - ryknął oniemiały, smok jednak nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Jego podświadomość ponownie szykowała plazmę. Szczerbaty próbował dostać się jak najbliżej przyjaciela. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć, chciał go zobaczyć z bliska. To jednak uniemożliwiał mu tłum spaślaków. Odtrącał ich jak natarczywe muchy. Nowa energia w niego wstąpiła, ze zdwojoną siłą odpychał przeciwników. Nawet nie zauważył, jak większość ukatrupił. Wokoło nich leżały trupy. Za to druga Nocna Furia nadal walczyła z Wandalami, którzy nie pozwalali jej dokończyć swego dzieła. W końcu jeden (najbardziej masywny, oczywiście) z Wikingów zataranował na gada. Ostrze wbiło się mocno. Smok zawył z bólu i puścił wojownika. W pierwszej chwili pozostali Wikingowie byli przerażeni jego stanem. Wódź był nieprzytomny, całe we krwi i poszarpany. Jednak żył. Cudem. Rzucili się na pomoc i po chwili Stoick ruszył do wioski na noszach. Czkawka za to rynął na opasłego woła, który przeszkodził mu pomścić przyjaciela. Miał przieć nie darować temu rudemu spaślakowi! Miał już nie żyć! Szczerbatek był już blisko. Mógł lepiej przyjrzeć się osobnikowi z jego gatunku. A raczej… Czkawce. W jednej chwili poczuł ogromną radość. Był szczęśliwy jak nigdy. Przez parę krótkich chwil mógł patrzeć na czarnego gada. Potem znowu go zaatakowano. Dany mu czas jednak dobrze wykorzystał. Smok nie był czarny. Raczej naprawdę ciemnobrązowy, co ledwo było widać. Wyróżniającą cechą Nocnej Furii były pojedyncze, rzadkie białe pasy na łapach i uszach. Wyglądały olśniewająco biało na ciemnym tle. I wtedy Szczerbatek dojrzał jeszcze jedną rzecz, która go zszokowała. Smok, który właśnie walczył z dwunastoma wojownikami naraz nie miał bowiem połowy jednej, tylnej lewej łapy. Alfa zdziwił się, że on tak szybko i zwinne się porusza mimo braku jeden kończyny. To był dla niego szok. Co prawda smok od czasu się potykał bądź upadał, jednak biegał, skakał i atakował zwinnie. zupełnie jak Czkawka. „TO ON” - pomyślał Szczerbaty i rozpromienił się w duchu. TO ON! Czkawka czuł furię, która rozlewała się po całym jego smoczym ciele. Atakował zaciekle, pragnąc zemsty. Kierowała nim furia. Nie zwracał na nic innego uwagi. Pragnął ich śmierci! Dlaczego ośmielili się ich jeszcze atakować?! Pożałują tego! Przygwodździł do ziemi kolejnego przerażonego Wandala, którego po chwili z potężną siłą odrzucił pod skalną ścianę. Nie zwrócił uwagę na czerwoną ciecz, która powoli oblewała jego łapy. Krewa nie była teraz ważna. Nie jego. Wpadł w bitewny szał. Kiedy tylko zobaczył, że kolejni wojownicy rzucali się na jego przyjaciela, pozostawił na trawie kolejnego ogłuszonego przez niego brutala. Wbił kły w pierwszego, który podniósł topór na Szczerbatka. Wojownik już był martwy. Bestia stanęła na chwilę zdyszana. Jednak w ogóle nie czół zmęczenia. Roztargnionym wzrokiem omiótł pole krwawej bitwy. Bitwy o przyjaźń. O przyjaciela. To był już koniec. Mnóstwo Wikingów poległo, jednak większość uciekła w popłochu. Niektóre smoki już odleciały - do swoich bliskich, by ogłosić kolejne zwycięstwo u boku Alfy. Alfy… Czkawka skierował swoje zielone, smocze oczy na przyjaciela, który najwyraźniej szukał go wzrokiem. W końcu dojrzał. Akurat, kiedy chłopak w smoczym ciele się zachwiał. I upadł. C.D.N. Wiem, że przerywam w takim momencie... Lecz... CZKAWKA SMOK! :D Napisałam to! NARESZCIE! ^^ A wam się podoba "groźny" Czkawka? I jeszcze jedno: ha, patrzcie, jednak wstawiłam nexta! :D ROZDZIAŁ XXXVIII (38) Szczerbatek już biegł w stronę przyjaciela, odganiając ciekawskie smoki, które się wokoło niego zebrały. Od razu odleciały. Już nich nie było. Brązowy smok leżał w dużej kałuży krwi, która sączyła się z dużej rany nad przednią łapą. Wyglądała fatalnie, jak sam gad. Szczerbaty zaskomlał, jednak od razu wziął się w garść i zaczął działać. Wziął na grzbiet przyjaciela i powoli udał się z nim w stronę jaskini. Od razu zauważył, że Czkawka jak na smoka jest niebywale lekki. Z łatwością go podniósł. Spostrzegł też, że przyjaciel jest od niego trochę mniejszy. Położył go najdelikatniej jak mógł na sporej kupie mchu, którego wcześniej nazbierał. Roślina od razu nasiąkła krwią. Nocna Furią jęknęła cicho. Nadal jednak była nieprzytomna. Czarnemu smokowi zbierało się na płacz. Nie, jeszcze nie jest za późno! Trzeba go opatrzyć, ale gad nie miał kompletnego pojęcia o medycynie. Potrzebuje kogoś, kto się na tym zna. Wystartował z jaskini, nieco przytłoczony wyrzutami sumienia, że zostawił Czkawkę. Jednak musiał to zrobić. Miał tylko jedną szansę. Leciał nad lasem tak szybko, jak nigdy dotąd. Cały czas nawoływał. Musiał go znaleźć. Doleciał aż do wioski, tam powinien być. Nic dziwnego, że nie usłyszał jego wezwania. Osada leżała niemal po drugiej stronie wyspy niż ich schronienie. Nocna Furia nic nie robiąc sobie z przerażonych okrzyków nielicznych ludzi wylądowała na jednym z dachów domów. Zaryczała. Nie musiała długo czekać. Na sąsiednim budynku usiadł Chmuroskok. Był nieco zdezorientowany. - Szczerbatek? A gdzie Czka… - Szybko! Valka, gdzie jest? SZYBKO! - Ale… - No szybko! Smoki wzbiły się w powietrze. Wypatrzyły kobietę na łące, jak zbierała zioła. Nieświadoma walki, która miała niedawno miejsce, powoli zapełniała koszyk. Kiedy usłyszała trzepot skrzydeł, odwróciła się z uśmiechem pewna, że zobaczy syna. Zmarszczyła jednak brwi, kiedy zobaczyła puste siodło. - Szczer…? Nocna Furia przerwała jej żałosnym rykiem. W jego oczach było widać błaganie. Smok zaczął szybko coś bełkotać,zupełnie zestresowany. Valka, którą Czkawka zdążył nauczyć wcześniej jakiejś mniejszą części smoczego, zrozumiała jedynie parę słów „Czkawka”, „źle”, „krew” i „pomoc”. Po chwili już jej nie było. Pobiegła do domu. Chmuroskok musiał niemal szturchać przyjaciela, który nadal darł się na całą polankę zestresowany i przerażony jednocześnie. Dopiero po chwili zauważył barak Val, która zresztą już stała przed nimi z dwoma wypakowanymi po brzegi torbami. Z jeden zwisał bandaż, w drugiej brzdąkały małe butelki. Kobieta wzięła wszystkie lekarstwa i zioła, jakie miała w swojej domowej apteczce. Na dodatek wstąpiła na chwilę do Gothi. Staruszki nie było, ona wzięła tylko parę dodatkowych bandaży i ziół… No i parę butelek z lekarstwami. Wszystko może być potrzebne. Szczerbatek nie zadawał zbędnych pytań. Od razu wrzucił sobie lekko przestraszoną żonę wodza na grzbiet i wystartował, nie zwracając uwagi na goniącego ich w pośpiechu Chmurka. Nie czekał na niego, teraz każda sekunda jest ważna. Valka kurczowo trzymała się siodła. Nigdy nie leciała tak szybko. Nie zauważyła nawet, kiedy dotarli na miejsce. Z szoku ocknęła się dopiero, jak Szczerbatek gwałtownie zanurkował i podczas lądowania niemal zrzucił ją z grzbietu. Zawołał za nią naglącym głosem i czym prędzej pobiegł w stronę jaskini. Kiedy tylko zajrzał do środka, wielki kamień spadł mu z serca. Czkawce nic nie było. Nadal leżał w tej samej pozycji co poprzednio. Smok zauważył nierówne i minimalne unoszenie się klatki piersiowej. Żył. Odetchnął z ulgą. Podszedł do przyjaciela i delikatnie liznął jego ranę, która nadal krwawiła. Smok jęknął. Valka wpadła do jaskini jak oparzona. Po chwili ją zamurowała. Z szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzyła się na drugą Nocną Furię. Szczerbatek się zirytował się, kiedy Stormscutter zareagował tak samo, kiedy wepchnął swoją olbrzymią głowę do skalnego otworu. - Ale… - zaczęła Val. - Gdzie Czkawka? - TO JEST CZKAWKA! Chmurek zdębiał kompletnie. Kobieta musiała przez parę sekund się zastanowić, co powiedział Szczerbatek, po czym ponownie stanęła jak słup. - NO?! Szczerbatek popchnął Valkę, która nadal stała, jakby zobaczyła ducha. w rzeczywistości było to bardzo podobne zdarzenie. Zaczęła wyjmować lekarstwa i rozpoczęła długie oczyszczanie najgłębszej z ran, na boku. Zajęło jej do dużo czasu, jednak cały czas pracowała bez przerwy. Parę razy zmieniła opatrunek, bo rana nie chciała się zatamować. Polała ją wieloma specyfikami, zakładała mnóstwo ziół, robiła napary i maści z owoców. W końcu poskutkowało. Val z satysfakcją podniosła się z klęczek i wyprostowała zmęczone plecy. To koniec. Uśmiechnęła się zadowolona. - Już? - spytała czarna Nocna Furia, która cały czas siedziała przy przyjacielu, uważnie parząc na poczynania przyjaciółki. Kobieta pokiwała głową. była zmęczona, słońce zaszło już dawno. Od długiego czasu na niebie świeciły gwiazdy. Spojrzawszy jeszcze na dwójkę i upewniwszy się, że ranny jest dobrze strzeżony, bez słowa położyła się na drugim posłaniu. Już spała. Chmuroskok podszedł do niej i otulił skrzydłem. Szczerbatek mruknął z nadzieją, jednak jego przyjaciel ani drgnął. Położył się koło niego i delikatnie okrył skrzydłem. C.D.N. Napisałam... ROZDZIAŁ XXXIX (39) Powoli otworzył oczy. Zamrugał parę razy, by uzyskać ostrość. Przez chwilę wszystko wirowało, aż w końcu udało mu się skupić wzrok na jednym punkcie. Jęknął cicho, gdyż poczuł klujący ból na boku. Poczuł bandaż. O nie… Znowu? Zamyślił się. Co się wczoraj stało? O ile to było wczoraj. Zmarszczył brwi i próbował zmusić swój umysł, by sobie natychmiast przypomniał. Nic z tego. Jedyne wspomnienie, jakie pamiętał z wieczoru to to, że zrywał zioła… Potem była złość i… ciemność. Potrząsnął głową „Musieli mnie trafić na polanie” - pomyślał. Miał na myśli Wandali. To było jedyne logiczne wytłumaczenie. Tak, potem jeszcze spyta się Szczerbatka. Właśnie, Szczerbatek… Czkawka spodziewał się, że smok znów mocniej go do siebie przyciśnie, tym czasem jedynie lekko okrywał skrzydłem. A więc ta rana była aż tak poważna? Inaczej na pewno już byłby przygnieciony przez Nocną Furię. Wzruszył ramionami i ucieszył się w duchu, że przyjaciel na nim tym razem nie leży. Próbował delikatnie wstać, gdyż doskwierało mu ogromne pragnienie. Zaraz się wysuszy, musi się napić. Czkawka próbował na wiele sposobów. Na początek spróbował po prostu się podnieść. Niestety nic z tego nie wyszło, gdyż w jego bok uderzył taki ból, że ledwo co znów nie stracił przytomności. Znów musiał chwile przeleżeć, by kłucie się złagodziło. Spróbował delikatnie przesuwać się niemal na leżąco, jednak tak, by nie obcierać boku. Wygramolenie się spod skrzydła przyjaciela kosztowało go sporo czasu i cierpienia. Jednak w końcu, zadowolony z siebie, staną na własnych nogach i… mało nie upadł. Po pierwsze - był bardzo słaby, czuł, jak nogi mu się trzęsą. Po drugie - nagle gwałtownie zakręciło mu się w głowie. Zatoczył koło. A po trzecie: dziwnie się poczuł, tak… niecodziennie. Ogólnie, jakoś… inaczej. Wytłumaczył to sobie swoim słabym stanem - na pewno jest zmęczony, pewnie ma gorączkę. Chwiejnym krokiem wyszedł przed jaskinię. Słońce dopiero wschodziło, czerwona kula majaczyła tuż nad taflą wody. Uwielbiał ten moment. Uwielbiam patrzeć na słońce kiedy wschodzi aż do momentu, kiedy za bardzo będzie razić w oczy. Następnie poraził go drugi widok. A właściwie widok na polankę. Pod skalnymi ścianami leżało kilka ludzkich trupów. Czkawkę przeszedł dreszcz… Co tu się, na Thora, stało?! Odwrócił się gwałtownie, bo wyraźnie usłyszał trzepot skrzydeł. Myślał, że to Szczerbatek i nawet się ucieszył, jednak czarnego smoka nigdzie nie było. Za to, koło niego przeleciała nocna ćma - właśnie szukała miejsca, gdzie będzie mogła przespać dzień. Osłupiał. Dziwne… Czy przed chwilą słyszał, jak macha skrzydłami? Kulejąc i zataczając się podszedł do jeziorka. Z ulga spojrzał na wodę… Była taka czysta, aż chciał do niej wskoczyć. Powstrzymał jednak tą chęć. Nawet nie zauważył, że pije inaczej. Na początek chciał wziąć parę kropel w ręce, jednak nie zorientował się, że gasi pragnienie bezpośrednio maczając język w wodzie. Zauważył po chwili i natychmiast otworzył szerzej przymknięte oczy. Jego wzrok padł na jego odbicie. Zesztywniał. Zamurowało go, w większym szoku nie był nigdy. Nie wiedział, ile gapił się w tafle wody. Nie mógł się ruszyć, cały czas miotał wzrokiem po łuskach, pysku, pazurach, skrzydłach, ogonie… Zapomniał nawet o takiej prostej rzeczy, jak oddychanie. Czarny smok poczuł, że jego przyjaciela nie ma pod skrzydłem. Zerwał się natychmiast i wytężył wzrok, jednocześnie mrużąc oczy, gdyż ostre światło wpadało do jaskini. Omiótł ja wzrokiem. Chmuroskok, Valka… ale gdzie Czkawka?! Wystrzelił przed jaskinię i… dziękował Odynowi, że jego przyjaciel siedzi jak słup soli nad jeziorkiem. Uff… Wielki kamień spadł mu z serca. Szybko podbiegł do przyjaciela, wypełniony radością, że się obudził, ale i złością, że wyszedł! Usiadł koło niego na kamieniu i również spojrzał się w taflę wody. Co ten Czkawka (który zresztą nadal go nie zauważył… Może pobija rekord niemrugania?) tam widzi? Na początku Szczerb zauważył tylko siebie. I potem też widział tylko siebie. W końcu pojął… Ach… Chwila moment, to Czkawka nic nie pamięta? - Czkwka? Nie ruszył się. Nadal z oczami wielkimi jak spodki patrzył się na swoje odbicie. - Czkawka! Nic. - CZKAWKA! Nic. - CZKAWKA!!! I znowu nic. Alfa musiała podjąć się czegoś bardziej skutecznego. Hmm… Tylko co by tu zrobić. Przecież jego przyjaciel zaraz tu zemdleje albo z szoku, albo z bólu! Zamyślił się… Z bólem zanurzył łeb w wodzie. Potem, próbując nie umrzeć ze strachu i nie zwymiotować, podsunął oślizgłe coś pod nogi Czkawki. Ten od razu odskoczył od węgorza jak oparzony na parę kroków, jednak upadł boleśnie na trawę pod skutkiem nagłego ataku bólu pod bandażem. - Czkawka? Nic ci nie jest? - od razu podbiegł do niego Szczerbatek. - Co… - smok się rozejrzał zdezorientowany. Spojrzał z szokiem na swoje przedni łapy. - Co… się stało? - Raju, to nic nie pamiętasz? - Ekhem… Nie wiem, czy nie zauważyłeś, ale dzisiaj jestem jakiś inny! - Zakołysał się niebezpiecznie i już miał upaść, kiedy Alfa go przytrzymała. - To tylko jakiś głupi sen, ugryź mnie. - polecił Czkawka i podniósł swój ogon. - Au! Nie tak mocno! - Sam prosiłeś. - To w takim razie to jakiś omamy, prawda? Mam halucynacje… Musze się jeszcze przespać… - rzekł, kiedy nie mógł się wybudzić mimo bolesnego ugryzienia ogona. Szczerbatek chciał go zatrzymać, jednak widząc jego stan tylko pomógł mu się położyć i znów patrzył, jak zasypia. Kiedy się obudzi, wszystko mu opowie. C.D.N. Rozdział trochę nudnawy, wiem... Ale jakoś coś takiego mi wyszło. Next może jutro, ale od razu mówię, że na pewno (prawie na pewno) nie będzie w piątek. Kończę o 19:00 i jestem padnięta... ROZDZIAŁ XL (40) Czarne łuski zabłysły w słońcu. Szczerbatek niecierpliwie chodził przed jaskinią czekając, jak Valka zbada Czkawkę. Odkąd ten pod wpływem szoku ponownie stracił przytomność, jego stan się pogorszył. Trzeba było ponownie zrobić opatrunek i okład, gdyż temperatura ponownie wzrosła i przyjacielem zaczęły wstrząsać dreszcze. - No i? - Nocna Furia wpadła jak oparzona kiedy zobaczyła, jak kobieta wstaje od smoka. Val się uśmiechnęła. - Jest dobrze. Gorączka spada, zrobiłam okład. Niedługo powinien się obudzić. Szczerbatek odetchnął z ulgą. - A… To kiedy się obudzi? Nastała pełna napięcia cisza. Kobieta zamyśliła się. Nie wiadomo. Zobaczymy. Nie powinien długo spać. Szczerbatek pokiwał smutno głową. Spojrzał na przyjaciela, który znowu oddychał nierówno. Kiedy się odwrócił, zobaczył, jak Valka wsiada na Chmuroskoka. - Chwila, a ty dokąd? - podbiegł do pomarańczowego smoka i spojrzał na Val. Nie wiedział, czy kobieta go rozumie, bo nadal miała braki w języku smoczym. Widząc niezdecydowanie na jej twarzy czarny smok powtórzył pytanie jeszcze raz, wolno. - Aaaa… Nie martw się, idę po koziook, bo się skończył. Wrócę niedługo. I już jej nie było. Alfa patrzył za oddalającym się punktem, który malał z każda chwilą. Kiedy smok zniknął już całkowicie, Szczerb wrócił do przyjaciela. Położył się koło niego i ciepło okrył skrzydłem, gdyż Czkawka miał dreszcze. Przesunął przyjaciela jak najbliżej siebie. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zasnął. Obudziły go ciche pomruki. Od razu podniósł niespokojnie głowę. Valkie jeszcze nie było, mógł spać maksymalnie godzinę. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go cichy jęk. Odwrócił głowę. Jego wzrok padł na Czkawkę, który drżał teraz mocniej niż wcześniej. Na dodatek co chwilę pojękiwał i niespokojnie poruszał łapą. - Czkawka…? - Nie… nie… Czarny smok zaniepokoił się. Gdzie Val? Przecież z nim jest gorzej! Przysunął smoka bliżej siebie. Wyraźnie targały nim dreszcze. Uspokoiły się nieco, kiedy brązowa Furia poczuła ciepłe łuski Szczerbatka. Czkawka mocniej wtulił się w przyjaciela. Jakby odetchnął z ulgą. Rozluźnił się i zapadł w głębszy sen. Nocna Furia poczuła znajomy zapach. Ten był jednak świeży. Spojrzał w dół. Spod łapy Czkawki spływała mała strużka krwi. „Trzeba zmienić opatrunek” - pomyślał. I jego myśli ponownie skierowały się w stronę kobiety. „Gdzie ona jest?!” - denerwował się smok. Mocniej okrył Czkawkę skrzydłem, który wyraźnie ponownie miał dreszcze. „Ile można czekać?!”. Jak na zawołanie usłyszał trzepot olbrzymich skrzydeł. Do jaskini wpadł Chmuroskok z przyjaciółką na grzbiecie, która po chwili zeskoczyła na ziemię. Szczerbatek do razu do niej podbiegł. - No ile można?! Z nim jest gorzej! - powiedział i spojrzał na Czkawkę, który poczuwszy brak przyjaciela, pisnął znacząco, niczym mały smoczy pisklak. Szczerbatek już z powrotem był przy nim. Valka kucnęła i zaczęła oglądać łapę. Skrzywiła się nieco. - Na pewno boli. - No co ty nie powiesz! - prychnął zirytowany Szczerbatek. - Daj mi torbę i bandaże. No i jeszcze zieloną i niebieską butelkę, te pod ścianą. - poleciła kobieta. - Nie, nie te! Te są szafirowe, chce zielone! Te zielono-żółte! Nie, to jest ciemna zieleń! Dobra, daj tą niebieską! Nie, to jest błękitna! A ta fioletowa! Proszę cię, Szczerbatek, czy ty w ogóle rozróżniasz kolory?! Kobieta podbiegła pod smoka, który o mało nie zbił co najmniej tuzina bezcennych butelek z lekarstwami. Val odepchnęła Szczerbatka i sama wybrała odpowiednie flakoniki. Znów zajęła się bokiem Czkawki. Trzeba było ponownie odkazić i podać lek znieczulający. Opuchlizna niemal natychmiast zmalała. Gorączka zniknęła. - Już. - powiedziała i z czułością spojrzała na syna. Co z tego, że był smokiem? Co prawda to jakaś nowość, jednak nadal go kochała. Uśmiechnęła się widząc zatroskaną minę Szczerbatka, który mocniej przyciska do siebie przyjaciela. - Powinien niedługo się obudzić. - odparła. - Naprawdę? - Chmurek spojrzał na nią z nadzieją. Kobieta przytaknęła. Ziewnęła i ułożyła się na skrzydle Stormscuttera, który rzuciwszy niespokojne spojrzenie Czkawce, zasnął. To był ciężki dzień. Słońce już zaszło. Zabrało całe swoje ciepłe światło, pozwalając, by ciemność ogarnęła niebo. Jedynie ostatnia, blada poświata majaczyła daleko za morzem. Po chwili i ona zniknęła, ustępując miejsca gwiazdom. Teraz zaś wschodził księżyc. Krwawa kula unosiła się powoli w górę, by w końcu stać się srebrzystą, platynową tarczą za chmurami, które od czasu do czasu przysłaniały jego światło. Na niebie pojawiało się coraz więcej gwiazd. Tworzyły gwiazdozbiory, drogi życia. Każda jest dla kogoś innego. A jest ich tyle, ile istot na świecie i ciągle przybywa. A jak za nimi iść? - po prostu trzeba podążać przed siebie. Szczerbatek rzucił okiem na rozgwieżdżone niebo. Dawno nie widział takiego jasnego. Wydawało mu się, że każda gwiazda jest maleńkim słońcem. Firmament nie był już ciemny. Lśnił od błękitnych i białych świateł, które padały na ziemię, delikatnie ją muskając. Smok nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio widział takie widok. Chyba tylko w dniu swoich narodzin. Nie pamiętał ich dokładnie, ale ten widok zapamięta na całe życie. I teraz znów może się na niego patrzeć. Gdzieś mignęła spadająca gwiazda, mrugając do Nocnej Furii. Wspaniały widok. Szczerbatkowi skojarzył mu się, jakby ktoś nagle przysłonił ciemne, mroczne niebo jasną chustą. Szkoda, że Czkawka nie może tego zobaczyć. Od razu na niego spojrzał. Dostał lekkiego szoku. Czkawka jak zahipnotyzowany patrzył na niebo swoimi zielonymi oczami, w których w tej chwili odbijały się błyszczące jak diamenty gwiazdy. C.D.N. Mam ostatnio mało pomysłów na ciąg dalszy... Będę musiała coś wymyślić... Ale chyba jednak zbliżamy się do końca opowiadania... W sumie... Już 40 rozdział! ROZDZIAŁ XLI (41) Szczerbatek popatrzył na niego zdezorientowany. Po chwili wybuchnął: - Kiedy się obudziłeś?! DLACZEGO MI NIC NIE POWIEDZIAŁEŚ…?! - przestał, kiedy zobaczył, że Czkawka chowa uszy i lekko się kuli. Po chwili na jego pysku pojawił się uśmiech: - Nawet, gdybym próbował (a próbowałem!), nie udałoby mi się. Zapatrzyłeś się jak nigdy. - z powrotem spojrzał na niebo. - Ładnie, co? - No… Chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu. To znaczy, Czkawka leżał. I miał tego dosyć. W końcu się odezwał: - To nie był sen, prawda? - zaczął powoli i ukradkiem spojrzał na swoją łapę. To nie była ludzka ręka. - No a jak myślisz? - Szczerbatek wykrzywił mordkę w zabawnym uśmiechu. Czkawka spróbował wstać. Zignorował ogromny ból w boku i dalej uporczywie próbował zmusić swoje łapy, by udźwignęły ciężar smoczego ciała. Zachwiał się - Ej, co ty wyrabiasz?! - czarna Nocna Furia od razu zareagowała, z powrotem siłą kładąc przyjaciela na posłaniu. - Ani mi się waż, masz leżeć! - Zachowujesz się jak moja mama! - prychnął zirytowany smok. Z jego nozdrzy wyleciała mała chmurka dymu. Czkawka potrząsnął głową zdezorientowany. Będzie musiał się przyzwyczaić. - No weź! - zawołał. Widząc stanowczą minę Szczerb dodał: - Nie codziennie jest się smokiem! Szczerbata Mordka zamyśliła się. Smok zmrużył oczy i po chwili mruknął: - Nie. - Żartujesz?! Chcesz mnie uziemić?! - Tak. - Ty jesteś codziennie smokiem, a ja nie! - Musisz się przespać. - Nie nawiedzę cię. - Ja też cię kocham. - Czuję się dobrze! - Prawie upadłeś, kiedy próbowałeś się podnieść. - Bo nie przyzwyczaiłem się do tych łap! - Leż. - Dobra, sam tego chciałeś! Czkawka nie zamierzał odpuścić. No nie teraz! Powoli wyciągnął nogi i zanim jego przyjaciel zdążył się zorientować, gwałtownie się podniósł. Niebezpiecznie się zachwiał, jednak utrzymał równowagę, zanim Szczerbatek zdążył do niego podbiec. - Co ty wyrabiasz?! - Chcę się przejść. Zrobił krok. Odepchnął łapę przyjaciela i wyszedł przed jaskinię. Odetchnął świeżym powietrzem. - Ale już wracaj! - usłyszał zdenerwowany głos Nocnej Furii. Zignorował to. - Już! - Ani mi się śni. Poczuł, jak coś boleśnie łapie go za ogon. Jęknął i z wyrzutem spojrzał na Szczerbatka, który był takim upartym osłem, że nawet spróbował umieścić go na posłaniu brutalną siłą, co niestety mu się udało. No pięknie. - Jeszcze się prześpij. Jutro rano będziesz mógł wstać. - głos przyjaciela tym razem brzmiał łagodnie, jakby smok chciał przeprosić za swoje zachowanie. Czkawka parsknął gniewnie i odwrócił się przodem do skały. Zrezygnowany zamknął oczy. Wiedział już, że nie wygra. Zanim zasnął, poczuł, jak Szczerbatek delikatnie okrywa go skrzydłem. C.D.N. Wiem, że krótkie ale więcej nie dam rady. To nie koniec rozdziału! * * * Kiedy ponownie otworzył oczy od razu zauważył, że ponownie jest inaczej. Nie słyszał już wszystkiego tak dokładnie, nie czuł tylu zapachów… Rozejrzał się szybko. Szczerbatek lekko okrywał go skrzydłem. Westchnął i przejechał dłonią po włosach. Dłonią po włosach?! Gwałtownie się wyprostował. Ponownie był sobą. Chwila moment, ale jak?! - Musisz się tak wiercić? - usłyszał zaspany głos przyjaciela. - No muszę. - odparł zrezygnowany Czkawka, od nowa badając swój kombinezon, w którym zresztą dano nie był. Kompletnie zapomniał, że go miał. Okrywały go przecież łuski. Spojrzał na Szczerbatka, który teraz patrzył się na niego z szeroko otworzonymi oczami. Przysunął do niego swój łeb i powąchał jego strój. Pachniał tak samo, jak poprzednio. - No, więc… - zaczął. - No co? - Czkawka spojrzał na czarnego smoka i, jak miał w swoim zwyczaju, poruszył brwiami, co od razu wywołało falę śmiechu, który potoczył się ze smoczego pyska. Czkawka na początek próbował zachować uwagę, chciał udawać obrażonego. Oczywiście mu się to nie udało, bo od razu także wybuchnął śmiechem. Od razu jednak to pożałował, po po każdym głębszym wdechu odczuwał ogromny ból w klatce piersiowej. Syknął głośno, co od razu spowodowało, że Szczerbatek zaskomlał zaniepokojony. - Wiesz… - wysapał chłopak. - Trochę boli. - TROCHĘ?! - w tej chwili do jaskini weszła Valka, która zaniepokojona hałasem wparowała do Czkawki. - Wyglądasz beznadziejnie, a rana jeszcze gorzej! - Oj, mamo… - chłopak westchnął i spróbował się podnieść, co oczywiście uniemożliwił mu klujący ból. Z powrotem opadł na posłanie. Spojrzał na Val, która najwyraźniej dopiero zobaczyła, że jej syn znów jest człowiekiem. Na początku wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy, jednak widząc uśmiech chłopaka odwzajemniła go. - Co, dopiero teraz zauważyłaś? - No, wiesz… Czkawka ponownie wybuchnął śmiechem, tym razem ignorując pulsujący ból. Opanował się dopiero, kiedy poczuł spływające po jego boku stróżki krwi. Przycisnął ręką bandaż. C.D.N. Wiem, że krótkie, ale aktualnie jakoś nie mam weny.... :( ROZDZIAŁ XLII (42) Dni mijały mozolnie, przemijały powoli. Dzień za dniem, noc za nocą. Każda godzina przemijała powoli. Czkawce wydawało się, że są tu uziemieni. A przynajmniej on jest uziemiony. Nadal musiał leżeć, kiedy jego rana powoli się goiła. Czy Valka nie ma żadnych specjalnych specyfików w tych swoich flaszkach, by mógł choć na chwilę wstać. A takie chwile zdarzały się rzadko. Chciał już stąd odlecieć, być z innymi smokami w Sanktuarium. Niestety rana nie pozwalała mu na to. Westchnął i sięgnął po ołówek i notes. Ostatnio nic innego nie robił, tylko rysował. Smocze łuski, zielone oczy… Drzewa, mamę, Sanktuarium… - Czkawka? Chłopak podniósł głowę, słysząc znajome burknięcie, które wydobyło się ze smoczego pyska. Uśmiechnął się do Szczerbatka, który już po chwili był przy nim i usadowił się wygodnie u jego boku. Zamruczał zadowolony, kiedy brunet zaczął go mechanicznie głaskać za uchem. - Co, kanapowcu? - Ej, nie nazywaj mnie tak! - zdenerwował się czarny smok. Chłopak się zaśmiał, widząc naburmuszoną minę Nocnej Furii. Przyjaciel odwrócił głowę i udawał obrażonego. Z jego nozdrzy buchnęły kłęby dymu. Smok warknął coś zirytowany. - No co? - dopytywał się Czkawka, nadal mażąc coś na kartce papieru. - Co się obrażasz? Spojrzał na Szczerbatka, który nadal udawał obrażonego. Zresztą mu to zbytnio nie wychodziło, gdyż chłopak usłyszał cichy chichot. Sam się uśmiechnął. Wrócił do szkicowania. Kreska po kresce powstała kolejna Nocna Furia. Chłopak sięgnął znów po ołówek i wykończył szczegóły. Spojrzał ukradkiem na Szczerbatka, by oszacować jakość swojej pracy. Smok na rysunku był jak żywy, czyli w miarę dobry. Usatysfakcjonowany zamknął cienki zeszyt w skórzanej okładce i odłożył do torby. Westchnął. Długo tego nie wytrzyma! Ile jeszcze będzie musiał tu siedzieć i czekać? Miał tego dosyć. Rana nie dokuczała mu od jakiegoś czasu, bandaż nie był już zakrwawiony. Może przecież spróbować… Wziął głęboki oddech i bezszelestnie próbował wstać. Zachwiał się, kiedy w końcu stanął na własnych nogach. Na początku poczuł ból w prawym boku, przez co syknął przez zęby. Szczerbatek od razu na niego spojrzał, zaniepokojony. Rzucił mu zdenerwowane spojrzenie, ponaglające do położenia się. Czkawka to zignorował i wyszedł przed jaskinię. W końcu odetchnął świeżym powietrzem. Jakie wspaniałe uczucie… - Nie powinieneś wstawać. - skarcił go smok, który teraz stał obok niego i bacznie świdrował chłopaka wzrokiem. - Ach, przymknij się. Stali obaj chwilę bezruchu. Wokoło panowała cisza. Val i Chmuroskok polecieli nazbierać ziół. Z małego wodospadu spływała woda, mącąc wodę, w której pływały ryby. - Głodny jestem. - powiedział chłopak, jakby głód zaczął mu doskwierać dopiero teraz. Podszedł do jeziorka i usiadł na brzegu, zanurzając koniec wędki w wodzie. - Mam lepszy i szybszy pomysł. - rzekł Szczerbatek i gwałtownie zanurzył łeb w wodzie, łapiąc w zęby kilkanaście ryb na raz. Popołudnie minęło im spokojnie. Rozpalili ognisko. Czkawka siedział oparty o grzbiet czarnego smoka. Odetchnął głęboko. Czuł się wolny. Mimo rany i uziemienia w małej zatoczce, czuł się swobodnie. Był szczęśliwy… Ostatnio rzadko mu się to zdarzało. - Czkawka…? - zaczął Szczerbatek. - No? - Tak sobie myślałem… - zamyślił się, najwyraźniej szukając odpowiednich słów. Rzucił okiem na czekającego przyjaciela. Westchnął i wypalił: - Zmieniłbyś się jeszcze raz w smoka? Czkawkę zatkało. Zupełnie już zapomniał o swojej przemianie, o tym, co się wydarzyło. Tak szczerze to niewiele pamiętał z pierwszych chwil bycia smokiem, choć z opowieści Szczerba wywnioskował, że było dużo krwi. Przeszły go ciarki na myśl, że zabił paru wojowników rzucając im się do gardeł. Wolał jednak zabijać, niż patrzeć, jak jego przyjaciel jest zabijany. - Ja… nie umiem… - Na pewno umiesz! - czarny smok nagle odzyskał humor, gotów wesprzeć przyjaciela. - Tylko spróbuj, proszę… - mruknął błagalnie. Czkawka wbił wzrok w ziemie. Nawet nie wiedział, co ma robić. Zaczął obrywać źdźbła trawy jak zawsze, kiedy próbował się skupić. Zmarszczył brwi, następnie zamknął oczy. Wziął parę głębokich wdechów. Podniósł powieki i spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Nic się nie zmieniło. - Mówiłem, że nie umiem… - Umiesz, tylko tego jeszcze nie wiesz. - powiedział Szczerbatek. - Jak raz się coś takiego zrobi, to się nie zapomina. Jutro znowu spróbujemy. - No nie wiem… Wypowiedź Czkawki przerwał trzepot skrzydeł. Na początku chłopak myślał, że to mama i Chmurek wrócili. Trzepot był jednak cichy i szybki, zupełnie nie pasował do ogromnych skrzydeł Stormscuttera. Podniósł głowę. W świetle słońca, które regularnie przebijało się przez grube, szare chmury, zobaczył mała sylwetkę Straszliwca, który gnał w ich stronę ile sił w skrzydłach. „Coś jest nie tak” - pomyślał Czkawka. Nie powinno tu być żadnego smoka prócz Szczerbatka i Chmuroskoka, wszystkie odleciały do Sanktuarium. - Czkawka? - wysapał mały smok, kiedy w końcu znalazł się na ręku Smoczego Jeźdźca. - Jak dobrze, wszędzie cię szukałem! - powiedział nieco zbyt głośno i szybko. - Co… co się stało? - spytał brunet i podał Straszliwcowi świeżą rybę, którą gad zjadł ze smakiem. - Jest źle… - wyjąkał. - Baaardzo ź-źle… - Ale co się dzieje? - spytała terz Nocna Furia. Czarny smok nie przepadał na wszystkimi małymi przedstawicielami latających gadów, gdyż wydawały mu się niepoważne. Mruknął coś niezadowolony. - No? Gadaj! - Sanktuarium… - wypiszczał zielony gad. - Zniszczone! Przyjaciele spojrzeli po sobie przerażeni. - Ale… jak to?! - Musicie ze mną lecieć. Smoki nie miały gdzie się podziać, wszędzie kłusownicy. Ledwo, co tu dotarły. - CO?! TUTAJ?! - wydarł się przerażony Czkawka. - Chodźcie. Straszliwiwec wzbił się w powietrze. C.D.N.! No, dzisiaj nieco większy fragment, bo miałam więcej czasu i chęci :) Chociaż trochę zaskoczeni? Liczyliście na szczęśliwy powrót do Sanktuarium? :P Kolejny rozdział... No nie wiem jeszcze... Może dzisiaj, jak nie, to jutro :) Pozdrawiam. ROZDZIAŁ XLIII (43) Wylądowali na klifie. Od razu zesztywnieli. Na plaży, w morzu, na skraju lasu i w powietrzu zebrały się smoki. WSZYSTKIE. - Ale… - brunet wytrzeszczył oczy. - Wiem, też byłam zdziwiona. Chłopak odwrócił się. Za nim stała Valka, także bacznie i niespokojnie się rozglądając. - Mamo, co ty tu robisz?! - Oj, no co? Chmuroskok mnie tu zabrał. Mówił, że to „ważne”. No i teraz widzę… Chwile stali w milczeniu. Czkawka cieszył się w duchu, że Val chociaż w takiej sytuacji nie zwraca uwagi na jego nadal gojącą się ranę. On zresztą też nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Martwiło go co innego. Martwiły go smoki. Skoro Sanktuarium jest zniszczone… gdzie się podzieją? Nie mogą zostać tutaj długo, Wandale na pewno zauważą latającą zgraję ognistych gadów. Ale jak nie tu… to gdzie? Co mają robić? Lecieć na Smocze Leże? Nawet nie wchodzi w grę. Wyspa jest prawdopodobnie w gruzach, a w tamtejszych wodach brakuje ryb. Ponadto jest blisko innych, ludzkich osad. Pobliskie wyspy są opanowane przez ludzi, smoki nie mogą się na nich zatrzymać. Czy istnieje inne, dalekie, bezpieczne miejsce, w którym smoki mogą żyć w ukryciu? Istnieje tylko jedno wyjście, by się przekonać. Czkawka spojrzał na smoki. Na swoich przyjaciół, którzy przez tyle lat byli jego rodziną. Teraz nie może ich zostawić. Odwrócił głowę w stronę swojego smoczego, najlepszego przyjaciela. On musi być bezpieczny. - To co robimy? - odezwał się Chmurek, który bacznie obserwował Smoczego Jeźdźca. Sam Stormscutter nie wiedział, co robić. - Nie mamy wyjścia. - szepnął chłopak. - Trzeba odejść i szukać schronienia. Smoki spojrzały po sobie niepewnie. Odejść? Uciec przed ludźmi, opuścić ten świat, żyć do końca istnienia ich gatunku w ukryciu? Czy w ogóle mają jakieś wyjście? - Nie ma wyjścia. - mruknął Alfa. spojrzał na gady, chcąc dodać im otuchy. - Znam pewne miejsce. - odezwał się w końcu chłopak. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego ze zdziwieniem. - Ale nie wiem, czy jest prawdziwe. - przerwał na chwile i popatrzył na swoje dłonie. - Słyszałem opowieści. Jest to ukryta dolina, między szczytami gór. Podobno kiedyś żyły tam smoki, jednak przeniosły się tu, do Archipelagu… - Też znam tą historię. - rzekł nagle Szczerbatek. - Dolina jest ukryta. Strzeżona smoczym ogniem. Nie odkryta przez ludzi. Zapadła grobowa cisza. Nikt się nie odzywał, smoki bały się choćby poruszyć pazurem lub ogonem. Czekały. Stare smoki na pewno znają drogę, być może nawet były w tym miejscu. - wyszeptał brunet. Spuścił wzrok. Nie miał odwagi spojrzeć na starego Koszmara Pomocnika. Smok był prawdopodobnie najstarszy ze wszystkich. - Smoki są długowieczne. - zaczął smok. Po chwili jednak spojrzał na dwójkę stojącą przed nim. - Są jednak wyjątki. Wspaniałe wyjątki. - rzekł. - Jeżeli smok zwiąże się przyjaźnią z inną istotą niż przedstawiciel jego rodzaju, nie może bez niego żyć. Nie umrze razem z nim, jednak jego żywot się skróci. Dzieje się tak, ponieważ przyjaciel po śmierci zabiera jego kawałek. I obaj niecierpliwie czekają, by znów ponownie spotkać się w innym świecie. Tak działa jedynie prawdziwa przyjaźń. Czkawka lekko uniósł powieki. Spojrzał na starego smoka, który teraz patrzył daleko za horyzont. Jakby widział ta coś, czego bardzo pragnie i chce tam być. Stał jednak w miejscu, nawet nie drgnął. Chłopak rzucił okiem na przyjaciela, który także wlepił oczy w chłopaka. Uśmiechnął się. - Trzeba lecieć według Smoczego Gwiazdozbioru. - podał Pomocnik. - W Dolinie nigdy nie byłem, jednak przebywałem blisko niej. Mój dziadek w niej mieszkał. Nie wiem ile będziemy lecieć. Nie wiem też, czy rzeczywiście znajdziemy to miejsce. Niestety tylko tam będziemy mogli znaleźć schronienie. Trzeba spróbować. Jest jeszcze nadzieja. Smoki rozejrzały się. Stały przed trudną decyzją. Zostać, mając nadzieję, że Wikingowie ich oszczędzą? Czy może odlecieć, w poszukiwaniu schronienia w podróż, z której mogą nie wrócić? Lub tym bardziej: nie dotrzeć do celu? - Poprowadzimy was. - szepnął Czkawka, na co smoki znieruchomiały. - Znajdziemy dla was schronienie. Przynajmniej ja, obiecuję. - Ja też polecę. - Alfa się wyprostował. - Jednak mogę dać wam wybór. Jeśli chcecie zostać… Jest to po prostu waza decyzja. Zróbcie, jak chcecie. Nastała cisza. Smoki zawahały się tylko przez ułamek sekundy. Pierwszy podleciał do Smoczego Jeźdźca i Alfy młody Zaduśny Zdech. - Ja lecę. Czkawce zebrało się na łzy. Smok był miniaturową kopia Spira… Bał się do tego przyznać przed samym sobą, ale już niemal zapomniał o Sybilli. Smoki niemal jednocześnie zaczęły wychodzić z grupy. Niektóre lądowały, część wychodziła z wody lub schodziła z drzew. Chmuroskok się odezwał: - Lecimy wszyscy. - uśmiechnął się. - Za wami wszędzie. C.D.N. No i jak? :) Podoba się? Trochę nudnawy rozdział... No nic, następny może jutro, dzisiaj już raczej nie... ROZDZIAŁ XLIV (44) - Ale nadal nie rozumiem… - zaczął Czkawka, opiekając rybę. - Dlaczego Sanktuarium zostało zniszczone? Razem ze Szczerbatkiem, Valką, Chmuroskokiem i Straszliwcem siedzieli na klifie, przed jaskinią. Reszta smoków schowała się w oceanie lub w lesie. Były jednak wokoło, uważnie patrolując okolicę. Była już noc. Ciężkie chmury zalegały na niebie, w oddali było słychać grzmoty, co zapowiadało zbliżającą się burzę. Oni siedzieli jednak przy ognisku, jedząc ryby i bułki, które Val wzięła ze sobą. - Dokładnie to nie wiemy. - powiedział mały smok wgryzając się w swojego łososia. - Być może Sanktuarium zostało splądrowane przez ludzi, którzy napadli na nie, kiedy smoki odleciały. Mogło się też zawalić po tym, jak Biały Oszołomostrach w swojej furii rozwalił jedną ze ścian, ostatnim razem kiedy… No wiecie. Zapadła cisza. Chłopak uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na ciemne niebo. Daleko, na horyzoncie rozbłysły błyskawice. Burza się zbliża. Niedługo wybuchnie. - Czy mamy jakieś dokładne dane o miejscu, gdzie znajduje się ta rzekoma Magiczna Dolina? - odezwał się Szczerbatek, na co wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z niedowierzaniem. Czkawka wytrzeszczył na niego oczy. - Od kiedy ty gadasz jak naukowiec, ciołku? - brunet się zaśmiał. - Chciałem być poważny. Na te słowa młodzieniec wybuchnął jeszcze silniejszym, niepohamowanym śmiechem. - P O W A Ż N Y? Ty?! Nocna Furia burknęła coś oburzona. Zdenerwowany smok uderzył przyjaciela ogonem. Niech sobie nie myśli. * * * Nocą targała burza. Pioruny rozrywały chmury, oświetlając spienione morze, na którym panował sztorm. Fale uderzały w brzeg klifu, powodując stopniowe osuwanie się ziemi, która wpadała prosto w śmiercionośną wodę. Z nieba lał się deszcz. Grzmoty i gwizdy wiatru zakłócały ciszę, tak charakterystyczną dla nocnego firmamentu, na którym dzisiaj nie było ani jednej gwiazdy. Księżyc schował się za czarnymi chmurami, które nie przepuszczały nawet jednego promienia jego zimnego światła. Chłopak nie mógł spać. Właściwie to nie można było się mu dziwić. nie każdy usnąłby przy takim hałasie, na dodatek, gdyby był regularnie oblewany przez strugi deszczu. Czkawka nie miał pojęcia, jak Szczerbatek może sobie smacznie chrapać, gdy na dworze wiatr, pioruny, sztorm i deszcz bardzo mocno dają o sobie znać. no super. Tego gada obudzi chyba tylko zapach węgorza. Szkoda, że akurat brunet nie miał żadnego przy sobie. - Nie śpisz? - usłyszał cichy, melodyjny głos za sobą. - A ty byś zasnęła? No chyba, że lunatykujesz. - powiedział z sarkazmem. Denerwował się. Valka westchnęła. Spojrzała na syna czule i usiadła koło niego. Spojrzała na Chmurka, który teraz stanął za nią i dmuchnął jej ciepłym powietrzem na kark. Kobietę przeszył przyjemny dreszcz. Posmyrała pomarańczowego gada po pysku. Smok zamruczał zadowolony. Z jego pyska wyleciały kłęby ciepłej pary. Był jak latający kaloryfer. Zresztą każdy smok taki był. Latający piecyk ze skrzydłami… - Ty… zostaniesz tu, prawda? Val spojrzała na Czkawkę z niedowierzaniem. Zmarszczyła brwi. - Ani mi się śni! - brunet podniósł głowę z nieukrywanym szczęściem. - Tu, na BERK? Z tymi idiotami (nie licząc Pyskacza)? Chyba sobie żartujesz! Ciebie biorą za zdrajcę, a mnie za chorą umysłowo kobietę, które postradała rozum za sprawą silnego uderzenia podczas walki! A zresztą chyba od zawsze mnie brali za taką wariatkę. To dało się zauważyć. Czkawka chciał jeszcze coś dodać, jednak w porę ugryzł się w język. W głębi duszy cieszył się, że Val poleci z nimi. Teraz, kiedy odnalazł matkę, nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez niej. Nie wiedział przecież przez tyle lat, że w ogóle ją miał… Burza nie ustawała. Mimo to chłopak zmusił się, by przespać chociaż parę godzin. Zapadł w płytki, nierówny sen, budząc się co chwilę. Coś nie dawało mu spokoju. Za to nad ranem obudził się Szczerbatek. Najpierw spojrzał w niebo, które nadal regularnie przecinały błyskawice. Najpierw pomyślał, jaki cudem w ogóle zasnął. Wzruszył po swojemu ramionami i podniósł się obolały. Łypały go nogi i skrzydła, podłoże jaskini było naprawdę twarde. Do tej pory spał na miękkim posłaniu z mchu, do którego szczerze się przyzwyczaił. Rozejrzał się. Wokoło nadal panowały ciemności. Smok był jednak pewny, że lada chwila na horyzoncie powinno pojawić się słońce. O ile w ogóle jego promienie przebiją nocną zasłonę chmur. No nic. Wytężył wzrok. W rogu jaskini dojrzał parę mniejszych smoków, a między mini Czkawkę. Nieco zirytowana Nocna furia podeszła do śpiącego przyjaciela. Zdenerwowana jednym ruchem ogona i skrzydła odepchnęła śpiące smoki, które zamruczały niezadowolone. Czarny Smok sam otulił chłopaka skrzydłem. Czkawka był tylko jego. Chłopak spał niespokojnie. Co chwila miewał dreszcze, kulił się lub pojękiwał. W końcu otworzył oczy. Obudził go wybuch. Nie była to jednak eksplozja pioruna, który trafił w drzewo i rozwalił je w drzazgi. To było co innego. - Co to? - Co…? - usłyszał zaspany głos przyjaciela. - No wybuch! - Jaki wybuch? - No ten, co był przed chwilą! - Jaką chwilą? - No teraz! - Ale, że w tym momencie? - Trzymajcie mnie, bo nie wytrzymam! - wydarł się chłopak. Odsunął czarne skrzydła i wyjrzał przed otwór jaskini. Nic nie widział, świat spowijała ciemność. - Nie słyszałeś eksplozji? Gdzieś na plaży, niedaleko. Obudziła mnie. Wydawało mi się, że widzę kłęby dymu. - spojrzał na Szczerbatka. Nocna Furia chciała już coś powiedzieć, jednak chłopak ją uprzedził: - I nie, to nie był piorun! Coś jakby… Wybuch wywołany gazem Zębiroga? Towarzyszy temu charakterystyczny zapach… Nie czujesz? - Czkawka, ja cię proszę! Nic się nie… Wszystko zagłuszyła kolejna eksplozja. Tuż przed jaskinią skały wyleciały w powietrze. Odłamki opadły na ziemie. C.D.N. Aj, brakuje mi pomysłów! D: Wymyśliłam już koniec, jednak nie wiem, jak wyjdzie :/ No nic, najwyraźniej będziecie mnie krytykować. Nie wiem, czy jutro lub w środę będzie następny rozdział. Jeśli nie, to dopiero w czwartek. Trzymajcie więc kciuki! ROZDZIAŁ XLV (45) Czkawka potykając się wybiegł przed jaskinię. Przez chwilę nic nie widział. Nie padało już tak mocno, jednak wiatr dął mocno. Błyskawice co chwila przecinały niebo. Panowały ciemności. Chłopak ledwo widział zarys drzew oraz koniec klifu. Potem, dalej, nie było nic, jedynie ciemna plama, z której dochodziły odgłosy morza i fal, które nieco się już uspokoiły. W tej chwili brunet upadł na ziemie. Z nóg zwalił go kolejna eksplozja, która miała miejsce niepokojąco blisko jego nóg. Kurz i małe odłamki ziemi uniosły się w powietrze. Obok wybuchły płonie, które opanowały sąsiednie drzewo. Nastąpił wybuch, gdzieś dalej osunął się olbrzymi fragment gruzu z urwiska, a wraz z nim konar drzewa. To nie były jednak zwykłe eksplozje, Czkawka to wiedział. Znał się na smoczym ogniu i destrukcjach, jakie on wytwarza. Takimi wybuchami były właśnie te. - Co to? Szczerbatek teraz stanął koło niego, gdyż także jego zaniepokoił hałas. Val też wyszła wraz ze smokami, które spały w jaskini. Pojedyncze gady wysuwały także głowy zza linii drzew. - Ktoś nas atakuje. - powiedział chłopak i wychylił się za krawędź klifu, by choć trochę lepiej zobaczyć spienione morze. - Co? - zdziwił się czarny smok i podszedł do przyjaciela. - Znowu? Ile oni mają tych wrogów? Albo: ile MY ich mamy? To niedorzeczne… - wysapał pełny złości Szczerbatek. - Mówiłem, że ich zakrwawię na śmierć, prawda? Co prawda miałem już parę okazji… - rozmarzył się wspominając krwawą zemstę. - ale dlaczego nie mogę zrobić tego jeszcze raz? Teraz pokażę im Alfę! Jeszcze zapamiętają swoją krew, która ich zaleje, kiedy tylko ich zakrwawię… - Znowu zaczynasz? - westchnął chłopak. Szczerze nie przepadał za takim rozwiązywaniem problemów. Sam prawie nigdy nie zabijał… No, ostatnio to się zmieniło. - Nie zabronisz mi. Zrobię, co chcę! A teraz aktualnie pragnę KRWAWEJ ŚMIERCI TYCH DEBILÓW. Jeszcze coś? Chłopak westchnął. Wytężył mocniej wzrok i wlepił oczy w taflę wody. I w tej chwili na chwilę księżyc wyjrzał zza chmur, zabierając mroczną zasłonę. Zimne światło padło na statki, które zbliżały się do brzegu, co chwila odpalając kolejne wyrzutnie. Chłopak gwałtownie schował się za skałą, kiedy jeden z pocisków przeleciał nad nim niebezpiecznie nisko. Wybuchł kilkanaście metrów dalej, gdzie rozsadził kolejne skały i podpalił las, z którego zaczęły wylatywać przerażone smoki. - Obawiam się, że to nie Wandale. Raczej nie dokonasz swojej kolejnej morderczej zemsty po zemście. Chłopak wstał z ziemi i pobiegł w stronę jaskini, a raczej jej pozostałości. Rozkopał gruz i wydobył spod odłamków ziemi swoją torbę. Zabrał siodło i uciekł w ostatniej chwili, bo parę sekund później jaskinia eksplodowała. - Trzeba lecieć już teraz. - powiedział, zakładając skórzane siodło na grzbiet Nocnej Furii, która stała zwarta i gotowa do ewakuacji smoków. - One nie dadzą rady. - na ramieniu chłopaka wylądował ten sam Straszliwiec, który przyleciał do nich do Zatoczki. - Są zbyt zmęczone i wyczerpane lotem. Nie wzbiją się w powietrze na długo. Czkawka spojrzał na las, z którego unosiły się kłęby dymu, a płomienie ognia szybko pochłaniał kolejne drzewa. Mimo, że smoki są ogniodporne, latające gady wylatywały z pomiędzy gałęzi, lądując na plaży lub pozostając wysoko w górze. Przerażone krążyły nad nimi. - Muszą dać radę. - powiedziała Val. - Inaczej zginął. - Skąd mamy taką pewność? - spytał Czkawka, który nadal miał nikłą nadzieję. - To chyba oczywiście, że ci tutaj nie przypłynęli do Wandali w środku nocy by podpisać akt kapitulacji lub jakieś papiery pokojowe, przy okazji oznajmiając swe przybycie za pomocą środków wybuchowych, najwyraźniej wykonanych ze smoczych zasobów. - powiedział z poważną miną Chmuroskok, przekrzywiając głowę. - S m o c z y c h z a s o b ó w ? - przeliterował zdezorientowany Szczerb. - No, to przecież oczywiste! - wykrzyknął chłopak. - A z czego innego? Wszystkie te ładunki są wykonane z pocisków smoków… - Ale niby jakim cudem oni to zrobili?! - zdenerwował się Alfa. - Przecież to nie możliwe, by wybuchnąć sobie ogień Straszliwca kiedy się chce! Czkawka chrząknął znacząco wyjmując swoje Piekło, z którego wysunęły się srebrne naboje. Gaz Zębiroga, ślina Koszmara Ponocnika, pociski Zębacza, gorące powietrze i dym Zdechów… Szczerbatek zmarszczył „po swojemu” brwi, próbując się skupić. - Nadal nic nie rozumiem! Przecież tylko ty to potrafisz… Nawet zamrozić piorun Wandersmoka! - Na Thora! - chłopak nie wytrzymał. - A kiedy mnie więzili?! No przecież zabrali mi całą broń! Na podstawie Piekła wyprodukowali te tutaj ładunki wybuchowe! - Czyli sugerujesz, że to… ludzie Drago? - spytała Valka, mrużąc oczy. - No kto inny? - prychnął brunet. - Wiesz, większość niemal „czciła” Drago, no i teraz zgadnij, jak bardzo chcą zemsty… - To mam godnych przeciwników! Czy smoki na pewno nie dadzą przelecieć chociaż na Smocze Leże? - spytał Straszliwca Czkawka. - Wątpię. Miały za sobą długą drogę, teraz niewiele odpoczęły… Tracą siły. - Wiec mamy tylko jedno wyjście. - DETONUJEMY?! Chłopak wsiadł na smoka, który już wzbijał się w powietrze. Val wsiadła na Chmurka. Czkawka chciał zaprotestować i powiedzieć jej, że musi zostać, jednak ta uciszyła go samym spojrzeniem. Nocna Furia wzbiła się w ciemność nocy. Będą mieli przewagę. Teraz ciemność jest po ich stronie. C.D.N. Tak, niedługo koniec historii ... :') No nic, na pewno napiszę nową... Muszę tylko pomyśleć nad fabułą. Ok, kolejnego rozdziału jutro prawie na pewno nie będzie (chyba, że nie pojadę na plastykę). Ewentualnie w sobotę. ROZDZIAŁ XLVI (46) Wzbili się w powietrze, schowani za zasłoną nocy. Furia wtopiła się w ciemne niebo, była teraz niemal niewidoczna. Bezszelestnie zataczała koła nad flotą statków. Czkawka dojrzał jeszcze jeden słaby punkt. Łodzie płynęły blisko siebie. Był pewny, gdy wysadzą w powietrze jedną, wszystkie także zostaną zniszczone za pomocą reakcji łańcuchowej. Miał nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie dobrze. - No to co, zaczynamy? - mruknął do smoka. Szczerbatek zapikował. Od dawna miał ochotę coś zdetonować czy wybuchnąć. Teraz miał okazję. Schował skrzydła, by przyspieszyć lot. Czkawka mocniej wcisnął się w siodło, by nie wypaść. Zacisnął mocniej palce na uchwycie i zmrużył oczy. Powietrze targało jego włosami, czuł krople wody, które uderzały w jego twarz. Żałował, że nie ma swojego hełmu, którego niestety zgubił gdzieś podczas ostatniej bitwy. Pewnie zalega teraz gdzieś na dnie morza… Z zamyślenia wyrwał go świst. Wszystko trwało parę sekund, jednak chłopak jak zwykle mógł dojrzeć wszystkie szczegóły. Widział, jak jego przyjaciel szykuje się do wystrzału plazmy. Czuł, jak mięśnie czarnego smoka się napinają, jak próbuje określić, gdzie będzie najlepszy cel. I w końcu rozległ się huk, rozbłysło jasne światło, na chwilę oświetlając pole bitwy. Plazma wystrzeliła z pyska Alfy, jednak nie uczyniła żadnej szkody. Zderzyła się z innym, ognistym pociskiem, który został wystrzelony w idealnym momencie, by uniemożliwić zniszczenie statku i jego cennej zawartości. Chłopak przeklął pod nosem. Spodziewali się tego. Ale to przecież nie możliwe, by cały czas odpierali ataki. Brunet zobaczył biegające po pokładzie sylwetki. Wojownicy wyglądali na nieco spanikowanych i biegali w tę i we w tę nie wiadomo po co. Parę wyskoczyło za burtę, prawdopodobnie spisując na straty łodzie i ładunki wybuchowe, które mają za chwilę wybuchnąć. Lepiej jest więc uciekać i ratować się do oceanu, a potem liczyć na szczęście. Czkawka obejrzał się na chwilę za siebie. Niedaleko niego krążyła Valka na Chmuroskoku. Dalej, nad lądem smoki nadal krążyły nad zgliszczami lasu, który zresztą nadal płonął. Co chwila kolejne gady wzbijały się w powietrze, by ponownie, wyczerpane, opaść na plażę, gdzieś w bezpieczne miejsce. A o takie było trudno. Łodzie nadal atakowały wybrzeże, najwyraźniej próbując wywabić smoki. Cały czas kolejne odłamy skał i gruz odrywały się od klifu i spadały na wąską plażę bądź do spienionej wody, gdzie znikały gdzieś na dnie morza. - Próbujemy jeszcze raz, stary. Pokaż, na co cię stać. - wyszeptał do ucha Szczerba. - No to dajemy! Nocna Furia ponownie wzbiła się wyżej w powietrze. Obydwaj musieli bardzo uważać, gdyż burza nadal trwała. Padało już znacznie mniej, jednak gdzieniegdzie nadal pojawiały się pioruny. A każdy z nich mógł w każdej chwili trafić w metalowy ogon Szczerbatka, co miało by fatalne skutki… Nie mieli jednak wyjścia. Smok zanurkował znów. Tym razem w powietrze wystrzeliły sieci. Kilkanaście na raz ze wszystkich statków pruły powietrze, by obezwładnić potwora. Ten jednak z zaskakującą zwinnością i szybkością omijał po kolei każdą z nich, lub po prostu używał plazmy, by ta spaliła kilka sieci jednocześnie. Nocna Furia rozpostarła skrzydła w ostatniej chwili. Smok, zajęty omijaniem pułapek nie zdążył wycelować w statek. Wzbił się wyżej, omijając grad mieczy i toporów. Kolejna próba nie udana. - Cholera. - westchnął Czkawka. Ostatnia próba. Wszystko ponownie wydarzyło się bardzo szybko. Pomiot Nocy ostatni raz podszedł do próby zniszczenia statku. Obydwie rzeczy wydarzyły się w tym samym czasie. Kiedy Szczerbatek wystrzelił ostatni już strzał plazmy, trafił. Poleciała prosto co celu, omijając inne pociski, które bezskutecznie próbowały zmienić jej lot. Trafiła. Ale jednak trochę za późno. Kilka sekund wcześniej został wystrzelony harpun. Całe szczęście nie trafił w smoka, jednak w jego lotkę. Ostrze przebiło protezę, tworząc w niej sporą dziurę i wyginając druty. Lotka była już bezużyteczna. Może, gdyby plazma trafiła w statek zaledwie dziesięć sekund wcześniej, wszystko by się powiodło, broń nie zostałaby wystrzelona. To zaskakujące, jak taka mała różnica może o wszystko zmienić. Wszystko działo się zbyt szybko. Czkawka wypadł z siodła. Był za daleko, by zdążyć do przyjaciela. Nie miał szans ponownie wsiąść na niego i próbować chociaż trochę przekierować jego lot tak, by nie spadł prosto na statek, który za chwilę miał wylecieć w powietrze. Co innego ogień, na który smoki są odporne, a wybuch. Pierwszy był niewielki, plazma nie trafiła dokładnie w cel. Minęły zaledwie ułamki sekundy, kiedy nastąpił drugi. A chłopak jednak zdążył.Odezwała się podświadomość i silne pragnienie ocalenia przyjaciela. Jego ciało ponownie przeszył potężny dreszcz, które już kiedyś doświadczył. Poczuł, jak na jego skórze wyrastają łuski, jak jego zmysły stają się czulsze niż kiedykolwiek. Znowu był smokiem. W jednej chwili ustawił ogon, schował skrzydła i pikował w stronę Szczerbatka. Wyciągnął łapy, które złapały zaskoczonego czarnego smoka. Czkawka nie zdążyłby odlecieć, trzymając przyjaciela. Jedynie odepchnął go najmocniej jak potrafił tak, by wpadł do oceanu. Sam zaś nie zdążył wzbić się w powietrze. Właśnie nastąpił kolejny wybuch, który zniszczył jego skrzydła. Bezwładnie wpadł w ogień, tracąc przytomność. C.D.N. No i co? Zaskoczeni? :D Czy jednak jestem przwidywalna i ktoś się tego spodziewał? ROZDZIAŁ XLVII (47) Szczerbatek wpadł w spienione fale tuż przed wybuchem. Przez taflę wody widział ogień, który szalał na powierzchni. Wokół niego pływały szczątki kadłuba, żagle, wiosła… Wszystko zniszczone… Widział, jak ci, którzy zdołali się uratować wypływają na powierzchnię. Cisza. Wszędzie panowała cisza, dźwięki nie dochodziły na tą głębokość. A jeśli już, to delikatne, takie, które ledwie przebijają się przez wodną osłonę. Zamachnął się ogromnymi skrzydłami, by wypłynąć z głębin. Po chwili mógł już odetchnąć powietrzem. Rozejrzał się. Wszędzie były wraki statków, które nadal zżerał ogień. Co chwila w wodę z trzaskiem wpadały kolejne fragmenty łodzi. Smok musiał ponownie zanurkować, by nie dostać masztem. I wtedy w końcu go znalazł. Leżał między odłamkami kamieni, desek i innych pozostałości po wielkiej flocie. Leżał na dnie. Nocna Furia prędko odkopała przyjaciela, któremu na pewno brakowało już powietrza. Złapał nieprzytomnego smoka w szpony i z łatwością wyciągnął na brzeg. Od razu do niego podbiegł. Zobaczył, w jak fatalnym stanie znajdują się jego skrzydła. Całe były poszarpane, gdzieniegdzie z ran spływały strużki krwi… Szczerbatek wiedział, że Czkawka nie będzie już mógł latać. Polizał jego ranę na łapie. Potem szturchnął lekko. Potem mocniej. Aż w końcu niemal się na niego pchał. Wył żałośnie. Chciał, aby się obudził. O ile jeszcze jest to możliwe… Przyłożył ucho do klatki piersiowej Czkawki. Wielka gula stanęła mu w gardle, bo przez chwilę nic nie słyszał. - Nie… -zebrało mu się na łzy. - NIE! Dopiero po chwili usłyszał ciche łomotanie, zagłuszane przez trzask palącego się drewna. Odetchnął głęboko z ulgą. Nie wiedział, co by zrobił, gdyby to okazałby się koniec… * * * Przez cały czas próbował otworzyć oczy. Walczył, by się obudzić, by mógł wstać…Czuł się jednak, jakby był przykuty kajdanami, których nie mógł zerwać. To ona trzymały go, nie chcąc puścić, nie pozwalając się wyzwolić, obudzić. Czuł blokadę, która uniemożliwiała mu otwarcie oczu, wstanie o własnych siłach… których i tak zresztą nie miał. Był całkowicie wypompowany, cała energia z niego uszła… Nie mógł nawet dać znaku, że żyje, że czuje… Chciał chociaż mruknąć coś przed sen lub głębiej odetchnąć… Serce biło nierównomiernie, bardzo cicho… Krew w żyłach krążyła powoli, sprawiając, że czuł się jeszcze bardziej zmęczony… Była taka pokusa, by tak już leżeć, sam, w ciemności, nigdzie się nie ruszać, umrzeć. Walczył jednak, a na duchu podtrzymywał go kojący głos przyjaciela, który cały czas był przy nim i okrywał skrzydłem. Wtedy było mu ciepło. Mimo, że stracił przytomność, czuł, słyszał wszystko. No, prawie wszystko. Bo odgłosy zdawały być nienaturalne, jakby coś zakłócało ich brzmienie. Jednak wyraźnie słyszał trzaskanie ognia, wiatr, szalejący dookoła, spadające płatki śniegu, krople deszczu bijące o smocze łuski, ocean, który był wszędzie, szum lotu wielu smoków, ich skrzydła, pomruki… Czuł ciepło bijące od ognia, kiedy koło niego leżał lub, kiedy niedaleko niego znajdował się Szczerbatek i lizał jego rany. Czuł delikatną rękę, która go głaskała, ciepły oddech Chmuroskoka… Czuł też zimno, kiedy płatki śniegu przysypywały go. Nadal jednak był bezpieczny, wiedział to. Bo koło niego był Szczerbatek. Kiedy w końcu wszystkie odczucia ustały, zapanowała ciemność i cisza… myślał, że w końcu umrze, zawiedzie wszystkich, którzy go kochają… Których on kocha… I potem nastał ból. Czuł go aż zbyt dobrze. Wiedział jednak, że gdyby nie spał, on byłby znacznie bardziej dokuczliwy. Próbował nie krzyczeć, nie ruszać się, bo wiedział, że nie ma na to wpływu. Co tak naprawdę robił - nie wiedział. Nadal otaczała go ciemność, on leżał bez ruchu, a jedyne, co przypominało mu o życiu to ból. Poczuł szturchnięcie. Tak, wyraźnie ktoś próbował go obudzić. Poczuł ciepły język, który zaznaczał swoją linię śliną, której linia ciągnęła się od pyska. Potrząsnął łbem, kiedy dostał łaskotek. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Dawno tego nie robił. Otworzyć oczy? Co, jeśli znowu zobaczy tą nicość? A może już ma je otwarte, tylko o tym nie wie, nie czuje? Jest tylko jedno wyjście, by się przekonać. Najpierw oślepiło go jasne światło, które biło od wyjścia z jaskini. Zmrużył oczy. Poczuł zapach… trawy? Tak, to była trawa… Zielona i soczysta, w lesie… I jeszcze… wiosna? Słyszał śpiew ptaków, szum liści w koronach drzew… Przyroda rządziła się tu swoimi prawami. - Czkawka? Odwrócił głowę, a raczej swoje gałki oczne, bo nadal bał się bardziej poruszyć. Zobaczył roześmianą Szczerbatą Mordkę z wywalonym jęzorem i radością w oczach. Nie mógł się nie zaśmiać na ten widok. Dawno już nie widział tego zabawnego pyska swojego przyjaciela, za którym tak tęsknił. - Hej. - HEJ! - Hej, Gadzie! - Hej… yyyy… - Szczerbatek się zamyślił, szukając dobrego przezwiska. Czkawka patrzył na to z rozbawieniem. Próbował się poruszyć. Jego wzrok padł na łapę. Czyli… nadal był smokiem? Ogon, pazury, pysk, skrzydła… Nie, chwila, nie był skrzydeł. Nie czuł ich. Mimo bólu odwrócił głowę i na chwilę zamarł. Nie było skrzydeł, za to dwie, długie blizny w miejscach, gdzie powinny być. Westchnął. No tak… - Musieliśmy je odciąć. - wyznał czarny smok, podchodząc do przyjaciela. - Valka nie miała wyboru. Musiała… - Trudno. - przerwał mu Czkawka i się nieśmiało uśmiechnął. - I tak bym nie potrafił latać sam… Za dużo nauki… - No i to jest mój Czkawka! - Szczerbatek położył się obok skulonego przyjaciela i okrył skrzydłem. Już miał zasnąć, kiedy… - Chwila, czekaj! - Nocna Furia podniosła gwałtownie głowę. - Gdzie jesteśmy? Co się stało? Ile spałem? - Już myślałem, że nie zapytasz. - Szczerb się uśmiechnął po swojemu. - Spałeś jakieś dwa tygodnie, bo mocno uderzyłeś się w głowę. Najpierw smoki musiały odpocząć na Berk, dopiero po jakichś dwóch dniach wyruszyliśmy. Ciebie wzięliśmy do jednej z łodzi, która mniej więcej się nadawała i przez całą drogę byłeś nieprzytomny. Teraz jesteśmy już bardzo blisko, został nam ostatni fragment drogi. Jutro będziemy już na miejscu. C.D.N. To jeszcze nie koniec rozdziału, ale teraz więcej nie napiszę. Dobrze, ciąg dalszy, który napiszę do końca opowiadania, dedykuję Agadoo, za wybicie 1000 komentarza i za to, że stale czytasz :) Czkawka odwrócił głowę i jego wzrok padł na ogon Szczerbatka. Jeśli dobrze pamiętał, proteza została zniszczona przez wystrzelony harpun. Teraz smok miał zupełnie nową protezę, jednak nieco inną i nie tak dokładną jak poprzednia. - Kto ci zrobił nową lotkę? - zdziwił się Czkawka. - Valka. Czkawka wytrzeszczył oczy. Myślał, że znał swoją mamę. A teraz… Valka ZROBIŁA SAMA ogon dla Szczerbatka?! SAMA?! SAMA protezę?! - No, też byłem zaskoczony. - Szczerbatek wywrócił oczami. - Całkiem nieźle jej wyszło. Materiał przyniosła najpierw cały powyginany, dopiero potem w miarę wyprostowałem. Mogę całkiem sam latać, ale chyba będziesz musiał zrobić mi nową lotkę, bo ta trochę nie wygodna, wiesz… - ględził czarny smok, nawet nie zauważywszy, że Czkawka, wykończony, ponownie zasnął. - Wiesz… Ej, słuchasz mnie? Czkawka…? Rzucił okiem na przyjaciela, który znów leżał bezwładnie na posłaniu. Szczerbatek, nie mając nic innego do roboty, też wygodnie się ułożył. Rozłożył skrzydła, którymi okrył Czkawkę, i zasnął. * * * Najpierw nic nie słyszał. Był na pół przytomny, nadal dobrze się nie wybudził. Dopiero po chwili poczuł doskwierający mróz. W końcu zdał sobie sprawę, co tak naprawdę go obudziło. Uderzenie. Bolał go prawy bok, ale teraz… Jedynie wiatr szalał dookoła. Otworzył oczy, pełny złych przeczuć, które niestety się potwierdziły. Płatki śniegu i kulki gradu uderzały o niego boleśnie, a on spadał. Nad sobą zauważył pikującego, przerażonego Szczerbatka i zgraję smoków. Musiał jakimś cudem spaść podczas tej zamieci. Dopiero po chwili do niego dotarło, że NAPRAWDĘ ZARAZ SPADNIE W PRZEPAŚĆ. Pierwszy odruch był taki, że chciał zamachać skrzydłami. Może by się udało. Gdyby je miał. Zanim zdążył ponownie jakoś zareagować, był już na grzbiecie przyjaciela. Jako człowiek. Tak, znów był człowiekiem. Na początku miał problem, bo nie wiedział, co zrobić z rękami. Dopiero po chwili przypomniało mu się, jak nimi poruszać. - Jak to zrobiłeś? - usłyszał głos Szczerbatka. - Ale co? Mocniej wbił się w siodło i chwycił smoka, by nie spaść. Szalejące płatki śniegu szalały dookoła, chłopak lewo widział swoje ręce. Zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe, że jeszcze nie zamarzł na tej lodowej pustyni. Właśnie: gdzie tak w ogóle byli? - No jak znowu zamieniłeś się w człowieka? Czkawka zamyślił się. - Nie mam pojęcia. - Ale i tak fajnie było. - Temu nie zaprzeczę. W końcu udało im się dotrzeć do opuszczonego stada gadów, które odetchnęły z ulgą, kiedy zobaczyły ich obu. - Cześć mamo. - Czkawka! - Valka najpierw wyglądała, jakby chciała nakrzyczeć na syna, dopiero po chwili na jej twarzy poprawił się uśmiech i ulga. - Żyjesz! - No a co, miałem nie żyć? - zdziwił się chłopak. - Mnie tak łatwo się nie pozbędziecie. - rozejrzał się i zadygotał. - Gdzie jesteśmy? - Już niedaleko. - powiedział Chmuroskok i mocniej zamachał swoimi ogromnymi skrzydłami. - To tu. - Chyba sobie żartujesz! - wykrzyknął brunet, którego włosy teraz już kompletnie okrył lód. - Niby gdzie? C.D.N. Nie wiem, kiedy. Zobaczymy. ROZDZIAŁ XLVIII (48) Z dedykacją dla Agadoo :) Śnieg zawirował mocniej w powietrzu, wiatr zahuczał i uderzył w zbocze góry. Hałas był tak potworny, że Czkawka musiał zakryć sobie uszy. Zacisnął powieki, bo biel szalejąca dookoła niemal go oślepiała. Kiedy znów otworzył oczy, nic już nie widział. Najmniejszego zarysu choćby góry. Po prostu biel. Usłyszał trzepot skrzydeł, pomruki smoków. Nie wiedział już, gdzie był, będzie i jest. Stracił orientację. Nagła fala bólu przywróciła go do rzeczywistości. Poczuł, jakby runął z wielkiej wysokości na skały. Albo, jakby to skała spadła na niego. Nie mógł się ruszyć. Wydawało mu się, że łamią mu się wszystkie kości, że sam umysł szwankuje. Nie mógł tego wytrzymać. Jego podświadomość przemieniła go smoka. Ból ustał. Czuł się… nijaki. Tak, jakby był chory, jakby miał gorączkę. Zmusił swoje mięśnie, by się podnieś. A raczej jedynie unieść powieki. Jego źrenice zmieniły się w szparki, bo nagły błysk światła był nie do zniesienia. Dopiero po chwili wszystko nabrało kształtów i barw. Jak w transie, podniósł się. Zrobił kilka kroków przed siebie i staną nad krawędzią urwiska. Znajdował się na półce skalnej. „Skoczyć?” - przeszło mu przez myśl. Rozejrzał się, próbując nie skupiać uwagi na bezdennej czeluści. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie są. Przecież jeszcze przed chwilą panował mróz, nic nie było widać. Teraz przed nim roztaczał się się rozległy krajobraz. W dole był las. Wydawał się bujny i niedostępny. Smoki jednak z łatwością kluczyły między drzewami, bawiąc się w berka lub szukając pożywienia przy wodospadach. Było ich tu mnóstwo. W dolinę, która nie miała końca, z urwisk spadała spieniona woda. Niebo wydawało się wysoką kopułą, która odgradzała tą Dolinę od zwykłego, szarego świata ludzi. A kresu nieba i ziemi nie było. Dla smoków ciągnęła się zawsze tam, gdzie leciały. Było to jedno z nielicznych miejsc na ziemi, gdzie niebo stykało się z powierzchnią ziemi. Można było nawet w nocy dotknąć gwiazd. Czkawka chciał skoczyć. Skoczyć z klifu i wzbić się w powietrze, poczuć tą wolność. Być niezależnym od grawitacji, choć raz. Choć raz poszybować. Ale tak samemu. Niestety do tego potrzebne były skrzydła. Będzie musiał zdać się na kogoś innego. Usłyszał trzepot ogromnych skrzydeł. Nocna Furia wylądowała obok przyjaciela na półce skalnej i usiadła obok niego. - Znowu… - westchnął Czkawka i potrząsnął łbem. - Ile spałem? - Nie martw się, nic nie przegapiłeś. - powiedział Szczerbatek i okrył go skrzydłem. - Ludzie źle znoszą Przejście. Valka znacznie lepiej niż ty, poszła po zioła, jak zwykle. Nikt nie wie, dlaczego byłeś w takim złym stanie po przekroczeniu Granicy. Czkawka się uśmiechnął. Spojrzał na Dolinę. Tak, mógł powiedzieć, że dopiął swojego życiowego celu. Smoki będą tu bezpieczne. To będzie ich dom. Był, jest i na zawsze będzie. - To jak Mordko, lecimy? - spytał chłopak i poklepał przyjaciela już dłonią. Wsiadł na uradowanego smoka i wzbił się wraz z nim w powietrze. Teraz nic ich nie rozłączy. Nawet śmierć. thumb|400px|Piękny rysunek od Agadoo - Czkawka jako smok :) Aj, coś mi nie wyszło po tej przerwie... No nic, niestety musicie się tym zadowolić. Bo jeszcze epilog i koniec :'( Ale bardzo dziękuję Wam, że przebrnęliście w całości przez to opowiadanie. A tu --------------------------------------------------> Piękny rysunek od Agadoo ^^ Wspaniały, nie? Czkawka jako smok! :D 'EPILOG' Czkawka kiedyś spytał się Valki, czy nie tęskni za dawnym życiem. Za mężem, za Berk… Bał się odpowiedzi. - Ani trochę. - powiedziała i wyszła, zostawiając oniemiałego syna, który postanowił się więcej tym nie zadręczać. Czkawka i Szczerbatek całe dnie spędzali razem. Ciesząc się wolnością i swobodą, możliwością przebywania razem i wygłupiania się bez końca. Każdą chwilę wykorzystywali, by latać razem i być szczęśliwi. Smoki znowu zaznały spokój, nie niepokojone przez nikogo rządnego ich krwi i śmierci, bez prześladowań. Mogły żyć w spokoju, chronione przez dwójkę przyjaciół nawet, jak tych zabrała już Śmierć. * * * Czy smoki istniały naprawdę? Czy istnieją nawet teraz, skryte przed ludźmi i ich wzrokiem w miejscu, które znają tylko one? Czy wszystkie legendy na temat krwiożerczych, ognistych, latających gadów są prawdziwe? To zależy od punktu widzenia i czy wierzysz w rzeczy niemożliwe. Bo czasem to właśnie one stają się najbardziej realne. Uważacie, że to nie ma sensu? No a co MA sens? Przyjaźń jest rzeczą niezwykłą. Prawdziwa - trudna do zdobycia i najczęściej nietypowa. Bo kto zaprzyjaźniłby się ze smokiem? Zależy od tego, czy wierzysz w rzeczy niemożliwe. Czy więc przyjaźń jest niemożliwa? Na pewno niechęć i brak czasu dla niej tak. Być może smoki nadal gdzieś tam są - a nawet to pewnie. Zostały jednak zbyt skrzywdzone w przeszłości i boją się teraźniejszości. Żyją w schronieniu niedostępnym dla ludzi. W miejscu strzeżonym przez Alfę i Smoczego Jeźdźca. Już nie będzie C.D... Epilog nie wyszedł, przepraszam, za tak beznadziejne zakończenie... :( Miał być początkowo inny, ale zrezygnowałam z pierwszej wersji. ''' '''Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy przetrwali i przebrnęli przez to opowiadanie i w całości je przeczytali :') No i za wszystkie miłe komentarze, który cały czas dodawały mi weny i chęci. Dziękuję! Co do nowego opowiadania... Raczej nie pojawi się do kwietnia. Napiszę je jednak, na pewno. Mam już plan, który wymyśliłam wczoraj wieczorem :D Jeszcze raz dziękuję wszystkim. Pójdźka. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone